


Sweetwater Redemption

by can_i_keep_you80



Series: Sweetwater Revenge [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Riverdale, Smut, Vampires, Witch Toni, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, fangs fogarty - Freeform, occasional smut, serpents, sweet pea - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform, vampire, vampire cheryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_keep_you80/pseuds/can_i_keep_you80
Summary: This follow up to Sweetwater Revenge focuses on Toni coming to terms with being a witch and Cheryl allowing herself to care about the people around them. Sweet Pea and the rest of the disbanded Serpents help Toni and Cheryl avoid capture by Hiram and Ascension, all while navigating a longstanding prophecy. Witches, Vampires,  and humans figure out how to come together for a common goal, bringing Ascension down.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Series: Sweetwater Revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482278
Comments: 104
Kudos: 202





	1. The Lost Garden

“Wait!” Cheryl shouted at Toni’s back as she walked away. “Where are you going, and why won't you talk to me about this?”

Toni only grumbled and continued to walk away. Cheryl asked her the same question again, this time silently.

“You sound like a crazy person. Why wouldn’t I walk away?” Toni finally responded.

“After all you’ve seen, and after knowing me, how could you possibly think there aren’t witches in this world?”

Toni spun around and Cheryl’s heart ached at the sight of her disheveled appearance. 

An angry red, and jagged, scar ran up her forearm. Other cuts and bruises littered her entire body, with her tattered clothes hanging off of her in pieces. She looked exhausted, and frail. Cheryl couldn’t help but feel guilty, knowing her thirst was the main reason Toni was in such a state. Regardless, it wasn’t the best time to push Toni on the topic.

“I am fully prepared to believe there are witches in the world.” Toni huffed, “I’m just not one of them. I’m too tired to talk about this right now. I just can’t Cheryl.”

“Okay” Cheryl nodded and raised her hands in surrender. “I’ll drop it, and we can go. Any suggestions on an immediate safe house, or some place we can claim safe-haven?”

Toni’s shoulders sagged as she remembered she couldn’t go back to her grandpa’s house, and there probably wasn’t anything left of Thornhill to go back to.

“If only your face didn’t melt off at the cabin. I’m sure my grandfather already left.” Toni paused to run through several other options, many of them deeply unpleasant. “Okay, I can only think of one place right now, but I think we will be safe there for now.”

Toni rattled off some directions, providing a mental picture of where they were going, and allowed herself to be picked up. 

They blurred their way along the Sweetwater River, and then through the woods. Cheryl had to stop several times for Toni to point the way, but they still arrived within a few minutes.

Cheryl looked at the house before them and shuddered. She eyed it’s sagging gutters, splintered stairs and boarded windows with obvious disdain. 

“If you wanted to stay in a remote hut with questionable safety and lack of comfort, there were plenty closer to where we were.” Cheryl said. 

“None of them have running water and probable electric. Also, none of them are Sweet Pea’s house. If he made it out, he will make his way here.”

“This will do, and I’m sure he made it out just fine. There is a gaggle of Serpents on foot, approaching at human speed, I’m positive of it.” Cheryl said in an attempt to make her feel better.

“There are no more Serpents, and they could be dead for all I know. Meanwhile, I’m trying to find a place to shower and take a nap…” Toni’s eyes darted through the surrounding trees. “We should go back, I’m fine now and so are you.”

“They aren’t dead. We will look for them if they don't show up soon, but if you go out looking for them and they go looking for you because you aren’t here, that won’t be helpful to anyone. Sweet Pea seems perfectly capable of getting them out of there to me. He will show up.” Cheryl assured her. “In the meantime, lets get cleaned up and you need rest. You’re no good to anyone in this shape.”

Toni rocked on her feet, looking unconvinced. Her eyes were heavy and legs shook out of exhaustion. There was no other choice, and she knew it.

“Fine. Only because I’m sure I smell awful and a power nap will help me clear my head.”

Cheryl nodded and followed her into the house.

Truthfully she was just as unimpressed with the inside, but it was warm and Toni visibly relaxed with each step she took.

“Under normal circumstances I would never pass up the chance to shower with you, but it’s been a long...week. Mind if I hop in first?”

“Not at all.” Cheryl kissed her forehead. “Although, you are gorgeous no matter what, even if I can smell you two states over.”

Toni knew she was just teasing, but she still smacked Cheryl’s arm playfully before leaving the room to shower.

Once she was alone however, she regret letting Toni go. The silence was overwhelming, and the living room full of broken and worn furniture didn’t prove to be much of a distraction. 

She wandered around, trying to find a place for them to sleep, but only found a couch in the living room and a hammock in what she assumed was Sweet Pea’s room. Besides the hammock there was an old box TV and a gaming console she didn’t recognize. The floors, though wood, were grimy and missing slats in several places. The ceilings were low and had dark spots all over it that Cheryl couldn’t tell if they were bugs or food. Most of the doorways lacked an actual door but sweet Pea’s room had a tattered sheet hanging for privacy. It was a maze of a house, even considering it’s small size. The only two bedrooms were the size of her closet, one of the smaller closets at that. Even the kitchen had ceased to serve a purpose as there was no fridge, the oven door was missing and what was left of the countertop was cracked and crumbling. 

_ What a way to live _, she thought.

So, she grabbed the cleanest blankets she could find and made a pallet on the living room floor.

The more she wandered around, the more she understood Sweet Pea and his loyalty to the Serpents. He clearly didn’t have a family of his own to be loyal to. There wasn’t a single family photo or baby picture in the entire house. Without the Serpents, it was clear he would have nothing, and no one. 

She couldn’t honestly say she liked him, but she at least understood him and his relationship to Toni much more clearly. 

Just as she finished putting the last blanket in place, she heard Toni’s footsteps down the hall. She emerged looking far more clean, but also distractingly naked.

“Don’t pity Sweet Pea. He got a raw deal here, but he’s made the best of it, like we all did. He really doesn’t need or want anyone’s pity.”

“I wasn’t pitying him.” Cheryl said as she wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist, bringing her closer. “I’m just gaining some clarity.”

“Can you gain some clarity after you shower?” Toni laughed. “Because wow.”

“Message received.”

Cheryl blurred her way to the shower, knowing Toni would fall into a deep slumber the minute she laid down.

She washed her hair and body with the only soap available, arctic blast, and ignored the many wounds she saw. Most of them were still healing, meaning venom was likely involved. 

Flashes of something invaded her mind, but she was actively choosing not to remember what happened to her. Those blurry images would stay that way, or preferably, go away all together.

Instead of thinking about it further, Cheryl hopped out of the shower. With no towel in sight she was forced to blur around in quick circles until she was dry. Of course, neither her nor Toni had any clothes to replace their discarded outfits, but that wasn’t particularly high on the list of priorities when escaping from a torturous prison.

Following Toni’s lead, she blurred into the living room, entirely naked.

Toni’s eyes went wide as she looked at Cheryl up and down.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Toni said with a grin, even though Cheryl still saw worry behind the clear attempt at a distraction. 

“Get used to what, exactly?”

“The fact that I can see you naked whenever I want.”

Cheryl climbed underneath the blankets and rolled to lay on top of Toni.

“Maybe not _ whenever _you want. I should think the town wouldn’t appreciate my nudity while running errands, simply because you wanted to see me naked.”

Toni pulled her into a brief, yet, passionate kiss. She ran her fingers up the nape of Cheryl’s neck, gripping her hair tightly. Cheryl wanted to sink into the embrace and revel in their unexpected safety, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t take advantage of the situation when Toni was distracted, worried, and not fully present in the moment. 

“They may not appreciate it, but I definitely do.”

Cheryl settled between Toni’s legs and wrapped them around her waist. She couldn’t fully give in, but she could at least pretend like she entertained the idea. Settling her weight against Toni, she smiled at the sharp breath from the woman beneath her.

“After you sleep, eat, and find Sweet Pea, you can appreciate me any way you like.”

Toni groaned and attempted to raise her hips and capture her lips. Much to her dismay, all attempts at swaying Cheryl fell flat.

“Why can’t I appreciate you now?”

“You don’t have the strength to do so at the moment, unfortunately. Rest now my love.”

Cheryl rolled to the side and ignored an audible sigh from the other woman.

Toni silently agreed, but worry and lust combined to form a cocktail of discomfort. Cheryl knew she was just looking for a distraction, but she couldn’t provide that distraction in good conscience. 

Despite their circumstances, and her worry, Toni fell asleep while Cheryl traced random patterns along her arm and hummed a tune from her youth.

While she was glad Toni fell asleep, she was also supremely envious. 

It wasn’t that her kind wouldn’t sleep or put it off for as long as possible, they just didn’t have that ability. It was the one thing she missed most about being human. Unfortunately, that treasured memory of what it felt like was rapidly fading with the passing of time.

Even though she couldn’t sleep, she did have the ability to do something similar. During her time at Ascension, Cheryl separated mind from body to avoid the pain. That process, however, offered relief only to the flesh, not the mind. Instead, she needed to shut her mind off, which would allow for some mental healing that wouldn’t normally be possible for her.

It wasn’t sleeping, and her body would never feel the same refreshment humans felt, but it would have to do. It was a rare occurrence that she allowed her mind to shut off. For one, it was dangerous. Her instincts and senses slowed significantly. If she wasn’t with Toni, she wouldn’t have dared to take that risk. However, there was no doubt in her mind Toni was capable of not only being aware of their surroundings, but also protect them until she was able to return her mind to working order.

She waited until Toni’s breath slowed and her mind went blank before rolling over. She took a breath and closed her eyes. Then, like a switch, her body was a shell and her mind was shut off. For the first time in a long time, there was complete and utter peace. 

//

Consciousness came flooding back so quickly it caused a sharp pain to flair from one side of her skull to the other. 

It took a moment for her to realize what caused her to become present again. In that process, she realized someone was climbing the decrepit stairs outside of the front door. 

Cheryl shot up out of the makeshift bed, causing Toni to stir.

“Babe…” Toni’s voice cracked “What are you doing?”

She held up one finger to her lips before pointing to the door. Cheryl had no weapon to give her, so Toni was up and running down the hall in a flash. 

She wasn’t running away, rather, she was going to Sweet Pea’s room to grab a shotgun she knew was in his closet.

Cheryl stood behind the front door, waiting for it to open.

When it finally did, afternoon light shone bright in the living room, revealing a towering dark figure.

The figure turned to face Cheryl slowly. Covered in mud, and next to no clothes, the figure was unidentifiable. 

Just as Cheryl made the decision to kill whoever or whatever it was, Toni came sliding into the room. Standing in nothing but an over sized T-shirt, she pointed the gun she retrieved at the intruder.

“Hands up, bitch!” She screamed.

The intruder’s hands went into the air, fingers brushing the ceiling.

“Woah, Toni. It’s me!”

It dawned on Cheryl that the intruder was, in fact, no intruder at all. Silently, she filled Toni in.

“Sweet Pea, you idiot. I almost shot you.”

“Why am I an idiot? This is my house!” He shouted back.

Without a gun pointed at him, Sweet Pea suddenly realized Cheryl was in front of him and very naked. He made a show of covering his eyes and dramatically turned away from Cheryl.

“Oh!” Toni squeaked before going back down the hall and coming back with another T-shirt in hand. 

Cheryl slid it on, clearing her throat when she was finished.

Sweet Pea opened his eyes to two confused faces and decided to explain at least part of what happened. 

“I’ve been running from Hiram and his guards all morning. There’s way more of them than we thought. I had to hide in the mud until they passed.”

“Are you alright?” Toni asked lightly. 

“I’m good, nothing a sandwich and a shower can’t fix.”

Toni moved to barrage him with questions about the others, but Cheryl stopped her. 

“Let the man clean up and get some rest. He’s okay and so are you, but you both need to rest.”

“But…” Toni began.

“Nah T, your girl is right.”

Cheryl was surprised at his easy agreement with her. There was not even a single complaint about her being in his house, T-shirt, and blankets. Maybe after all they had been through, they had come to an unspoken and uneasy truce. Either way, she didn’t want to test her theory at the moment.

He left to wash the mud off of him, and Toni turned to look sharply at her.

“You were gonna kill him.”

“So were you.” Cheryl responded quickly.

“No, I was just threatening to kill him until I could figure out who he was.”

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders, not seeing much of a difference. 

Toni shook her head, but was too tired to actually argue. She leaned the shotgun against the couch and slid back into the blankets, beckoning Cheryl to join her. 

She agreed and joined Toni who took only seconds to fall asleep. Cheryl however, was done resting. She waited until she was sure Toni was in the deepest stage of sleep, unwilling to disturb her, before carefully extracting herself from the mound of blankets. 

She blurred to the nearest store and grabbed clothes almost at random. One woman briefly saw Cheryl who stopped for a millisecond too long contemplating between different colored flannels. In the end she chose green for Toni, red for herself. With that quick of a glance, she knew the woman wouldn’t be able to tell who or what it was she saw. After all, Cheryl knew humans had a remarkable ability to convince themselves that nothing was out of the ordinary. She guessed Toni’s size and blurred back with the clothes before anyone else was made aware she was there.

Taking only seconds to dress, she stacked the rest of the clothes next to Toni and went back outside. Feeling restless, like there was something she forgot to do, she walked at a human pace. After a few minutes at that pace she found herself in what must have once been a glorious garden.

Towering bushes grew wild and unkempt, with flowers of every variety being smothered in thick green vines. The same vines crossed over the cobblestone pathways, obscuring their intricate beauty. At the far end of the garden was a large square of rich, dark soil that was clearly once used to grow vegetables and other food.

In all her time residing in Riverdale, she had never seen the garden, or been privileged enough to feel it’s calming effects. 

Cheryl sat on a nearby stone bench that was cracked and slowly crumbling. A ceramic angel faced the bench, it’s painted features weathered and nearly invisible. 

Besides anywhere Toni was, she couldn’t think of a place she would rather be. That was until heavy steps approached from behind.

“Good to see you found some clothes.”

“I stole them.” Cheryl admitted with a grin.

“Is there another way to get things?” He asked playfully.

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders and looked around.

“Is this your garden?”

“It was my mom’s.” Sweet Pea hung his head, “I haven't really had the time to clean it up.”

Cheryl felt grief roll off of him. Still, she had to ask.

“What happened to her?”

“She was in a car accident. I hear those are pretty common with drunks.”

“I’m sorry about your mother. Can I ask, what happened to your father? Was he in the accident too?”

Sweet Pea bent down to pluck a rose from the bush. It was white with red spots, almost like blood spatter.

“He’s dead. A ghoulie got him a couple years ago. My uncle came to live with me after that, but he took off a few months ago.”

Silence sat between them for several minutes before Cheryl decided to break it.

“I’m not like them you know. The ghoulies I mean. I’m sorry your father was killed, but I promise you, I’m nothing like them.”

“I hope that’s true, for your sake.” He replied “But all I need to know is if you can keep her safe. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know she will need the kind of help I can’t give her.

“What sort of help do you mean?”

Sweet Pea stood up and faced Cheryl, looking her in the eye for maybe the first time ever. 

“Hiram set up a screen for the rest of us Serpents to watch them torture you. He said he wanted us to see the birth of a movement, and what we should have been doing to you all along. I actually felt kind of bad for you. I mean, I don’t even like you.” Sweet Pea laughed darkly. “I felt bad for you anyway. It wasn’t right what he did. I saw Toni scream, then the cages broke. It wasn't just your cages that broke. Ours did too. The camera cut out so we ran to come help you guys.”

Sweet Pea looked anywhere but at Cheryl, and picked leaves from a nearby tree before continuing.

“Look… I don’t know how she did that or why she chose you to be with, but I guess that’s not my business. All I’m here to say is help her, and keep her safe. Do that, and I’ll leave you alone.”

He held out his hand, and Cheryl stood up to shake it. Even though she didn’t need his approval, it was still a nice gesture, and she appreciated it.

Gently, he handed her the rose he just plucked.

“These are her favorite by the way.” 

She opened her mouth to reply when she felt Toni approach.

“Hey assholes!”

* * *

Toni woke with a start, images of Cheryl convulsing and withering away plagued her dreams. Though she must have been asleep for hours, she didn’t feel particularly well rested.

Looking next to her, it was obvious she was unable to sleep because Cheryl was no longer there. What was in her line of sight, instead of Cheryl, was a stack of clothes. She didn’t recognize them, bit the crisp tags dangling from them stated they came back from the hunting supply store a few miles away. Regardless of where they came from, she was grateful for the most part. She only wished the stack included a pair of underwear. 

A couple minutes later, Toni was dressed and beginning to stress. She couldn’t find Cheryl or Sweet Pea in the house, and there was no sight of them when she peeked through various windows.

She pulled on her brand new boots and stormed outside. The expectation was that they would be in the yard, or one of them would be burying the other in the woods nearby. Instead, panic set in when she didn’t see either of them.

Toni let her instincts kick in, walking in the direction they pulled her. With every step she took, Toni was more sure her feet were leading her to Cheryl. What she didn’t know was what she would find when she finally got to wherever she was going. 

The pull became stronger and more persistent. She bolted down a nearby path, her mind running faster than her feet despite the pinch of her new boots. 

Really it only took her a few minutes to find them, but it felt like a lifetime. She also wasn’t sure what she expected to find, but none of the frightful scenarios playing in her head compared to what she saw as she rounded the corner. She came to a sudden halt as she faced the garden. Part of her expected them to be fighting, a darker part of her expected Hiram to have found them, and the darkest part of her expected to see them both dead.

She in no way expected laughter, and smiling.

Sweet Pea handed Cheryl a rose and looked serious before relaxing into a heavy smile. Cheryl laughed at something and looked around at the garden.

Her worry was for nothing, which only caused white hot anger to quickly build within her. 

“Hey assholes!” Toni shouted

Cheryl turned around and her smile grew wider, but that only served to fuel her anger. 

“Good morning sleepy-head. Have you…”

The rose Cheryl had pinched between her fingertips was suddenly engulfed in flickering blue flames. She dropped it to the ground where the flame immediately was extinguished, leaving the flower in the same pristine condition as it was moments before. 

Sweet Pea gawked at the fallen flower while Cheryl appeared unfazed. However, their bond betrayed her cool exterior, Toni knew she was afraid. Whether she was afraid for her or of her, was disappointingly unclear. 

“I’m sorry I left you.” Cheryl began “I ran to get us some clothes, and when I got back you were still asleep. I was restless so I took a walk and found this garden. Sweet Pea was just telling me how he escaped Ascension with the others. We didn’t want to wake you.”

Sweet Pea nodded but still sat silent as he stared at the rose.

“Yeah.” Toni said, not sure how to backpedal. “Well, catch me up then. How did you escape?”

“You” He said quietly. 

“Me? What about me?”

“Our cages shattered, same as yours. We came to find you guys and help, but it looked like you had it handled.”

“It wasn’t me. I don’t know why they shattered.” Toni said defiantly.

Sweet Pea bent down to pick up the rose Cheryl dropped. It was her favorite, white with red splotches. She couldn’t explain the blue flames anymore than she could explain the cages shattering. The pedals weren’t even wilted, and even though she had seen Cheryl set several fires, none of the flames were blue. 

Sweet Pea handed her the rose, unable to meet her gaze.

“I think it was you T.”

She had to pivot. She had to distract them.

This wasn’t a conversation she was prepared to have. Firstly, they were being insane. Secondly, there were more pressing matters to attend to than her unwanted, and fictitious, invite to Hogwarts. 

“Where are the rest of the guys?” Toni asked.

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about actually. We also should probably leave. I’m sure it won't take long for Hiram to figure out my address and send his men after us. We should move on.”

Cheryl nodded and looked all around them. Toni knew she was listening for footsteps and watching for any disturbances in the quiet woods behind them.

“I should gather our things. I’ll just...give you two a minute.” Cheryl said, not doing a very good job concealing her worry for Toni.

“Thanks.” Sweet Pea mumbled as she left.

Toni got right to the point.

“Where is everyone else? Did they all get out?”

Sweet Pea sat down on the stone bench between them, looking uncharacteristically glum. 

“Most of us got out. Jug, FP and a few others went to the Serpent grounds. Others went to Sunnyside to get their stuff and warn their families.”

“And the rest?” Toni asked, already knowing the answer.

“They stayed with the Elders and Hiram at Ascension.”

“Well,” Toni sighed “What's that old saying the Elders told us as kids?”

_ “Defy the Elders and you defy destiny!” _They both said in unison.

“What a load of shit.” He said as Toni laughed at the absurdity of their situation. 

Sweet Pea joined in on the laughter, both of them thinking of the rapid departure from their everyday reality. After all, only months prior, they followed the Elder’s word religiously. Their biggest problems were Serpent’s using their influence to pedal drugs, and who was best at taking out ghoulies. Those problems felt so big in the moments, but in actuality, they were blips on the radar in comparison to the life and death situations they faced now. 

After a few minutes of letting the laughter die down, Toni asked the one question that she was avoiding most. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to know the answer.

“How is FP doing with the change?”

It was his turn to sigh heavily.

“We've never seen a human changed by a ghoulie. I don’t know what’s happening to him, or if he’s gonna make it. Jughead is sitting with him while he changes, but I don’t know how much good that will do.”

FP was like a father to Toni, so letting him die wasn’t an option. Sure he was kind of a drunk, but until recently, he was their leader. He did his best to make sure the whole Southside was safe, and fed. She couldn’t let him down is his critical moment of need. 

“Maybe Cheryl can help him. She would probably know how.”

“If he wants the help, sure.”

“Why wouldn’t he want the help?” Toni questioned.

“Because maybe he doesn’t want to become what he’s trained to hunt. We are talking about immortality and a blood based diet. That is not something to take lightly.”

Toni had become so used to being around Cheryl, she forgot that most vampires and all ghoulies were vicious monsters with no regrets or regard for human life. Cheryl was the exception to that, but also proof that it’s choices that separate good from evil, and nothing else. Maybe knowing he wasn’t doomed to become a monster would be enough to motivate FP to survive the change. She had to at least try.

“FP doesn’t take anything lightly, but he should know all of his options.”

Sweet Pea stood up and nodded.

“Okay, meet me at old man Perkins’ barn in an hour.”

Toni hesitated before pulling him into the tightest hug she could manage, considering she had a hard time getting her arms all the way around him.

“Be careful, and stay out of the mud. Me shooting you doesn’t benefit anyone.”

“I’ll do my best. You be safe too please.” He asked in the same big-brother sort of way he always did.

They broke apart and headed in opposite directions, with Toni heading back to the house. It made her a little sad that Sweet Pea seemed to not be affected by losing his house at all. He lived their all his life. It’s where he last saw his mom, and where they hid their stash of pocket knives before they were allowed to have them. 

Maybe she had stronger feelings for the house than he did because for her, it was an escape. For him it was the place he dreaded going, and the place he was too embarrassed to let anyone but Toni see. 

One thing was for sure, Cheryl would certainly be glad to leave the place behind.

Just as the thought of her passed through Toni’s mind, Cheryl was standing in front of her, bag over her shoulder and ready to leave.

“Are you ready to go?” Cheryl asked as she handed over the shotgun.

“Yeah, we need to meet Sweet Pea in an hour.”

“Good, that gives us some time.”

“Time for what?” Toni asked curiously.

“I’m rusty on other’s needs, but I believe you need to eat at some point. Also, even my kind prefer to wear underwear.”

Toni couldn’t remember the last time she ate, but the mention of food had her stomach in knots and audibly growling. 

“I’m pretty sure I would kill a human being for a burger from Pop’s right now.”

Cheryl held out her arms with a grin.

“Then a burger you shall have.”

Toni hopped into her arms with practiced ease. She also learned it was best to close her eyes when Cheryl was taking them somewhere. Nausea would definitely get in the way of a good burger. Though, she was slightly confused when they ended up in the alley behind Pop’s instead of at the entrance.

“Are we dumpster diving for burgers?” She joked.

“No.”

Toni felt guilt from Cheryl, which immediately made her suspicious. 

“Then why aren’t we going in?”

“Because,” Cheryl said as she did her best to avoid Toni’s questioning glare. “I’m just going to pop in, grab you some food and pop out. People will see you if I take you in there with me. The last thing we need is Hiram busting us in Pop’s.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Toni waited for an answer, knowing she was hiding something. She tried to sift through the woman’s mind to figure out what it was, but Cheryl was purposely fogging her mind. Thankfully, not even Cheryl could keep her mind fogged for very long.

“I don’t wish to anger you.”

Toni crossed her arms and looked dead at Cheryl.

“I’m getting angry that you aren’t being honest with me.”

“Fine” Cheryl looked around as if she would find a way out of the situation. “You aren’t stable and I don’t want you to accidentally hurt someone.”

“How would I hurt someone? The shotgun isn't even loaded.”

Cheryl held up her right palm which was red and blistered.

“That rose burned me. It takes me longer to heal when the wound is inflicted magically. You don't mean to shatter the cages, and you didn’t mean to light that rose on fire. Until you get your powers in check, you’re dangerous. I have the ability to heal from a magical assault, those people in there don’t.

“That wasn’t me!” Toni shouted, angry no one would believe her. 

In the same moment that she shouted, several trash cans lifted into the air and crashed down to the ground so violently that they were crushed flat against the pavement. 

Toni wasn’t sure what was happening, but hoped she was on some sort of supernatural prank show.

Cheryl locked eyes with her but kept her mind fogged. Still, Toni understood. She would wait in the alley while Cheryl blurred inside for food. 

The time it took for Cheryl to return with a bulging bag of food and two milkshakes, was far shorter than the time Toni spent arguing about it. She therefore remained quiet when they made two more stops.

The first stop was for two duffel bags, allowing Toni to put the shotgun away. The second stop Cheryl grabbed more clothes, including socks and underwear, then grabbed ammo for the shotgun.

“You sure steal a lot for an ancient rich lady.”

“Money helps us none when I neither have it with me, nor can we use it without being seen.”

Toni hummed in agreement but was distracted by a litany of intrusive thoughts.

“Toni…” Cheryl said as they reached the edge of town. “Why didn’t you tell me about your birthday.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your eighteenth birthday, it passed recently didn’t it?”

Toni was confused and wondered why her birthday mattered. She was never one for a big celebration.

“Yeah, two weeks ago. I know eighteen is supposed to be a big deal, but it doesn’t feel like it to me. I don’t want a party or a cake, so I just never brought it up.”

Cheryl rubbed her forehead, digging her fingertips into her temples.

“Whether you believe me or not, the eighteenth birthday is huge for a witch. There is no bigger date or event. That’s the day they get their full powers, even if they don’t yet know how to use them.”

Regardless of what Toni saw, or Cheryl’s blistered hand, she wasn’t willing to believe she was a witch. Mostly, she just wanted to stop talking about it.

Cheryl must have gotten the message because she pulled both bags over her shoulder and held out her arms for Toni, all without a word.

A moment later they arrived at old man Perkins’ barn. Jughead, FP and Betty beat them there, and it was pure chaos. 

FP writhed on the ground, with Jug and Betty holding him down. FP snapped his jaws and flexed the muscles under his navy blue skin.

He flung Betty off, sending her ten feet backwards. Jughead was next, allowing FP to blur clumsily towards Betty. Once there, he then pinned her down, pushing her face into the dirt and exposing her neck.

Cheryl took off in their direction, leaving Toni to wonder if she would make it in time to intervene. The thought barely finished in her mind before there was a blood curdling scream that came out of the mess of limbs on the ground. She wasn’t sure who was hurt, but she knew it was bad. With FP running wild, there was no telling who would be next. 

  
  



	2. The Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster of a chapter, hence the wait. Hope you all enjoy. As always, feel free to leave any comments, questions or theories. If you're shy, just hit the kudos button. Thank you to my beta Dee for listening to me ramble and reading multiple versions of this single chapter.

A scream pierced through the air, and Cheryl sprang into action. Although she moved as quickly as she could, FP had the lead. His face pushed against Betty’s throat and the warm, metallic smell of blood assaulted her senses. She felt Toni’s fear as she dived between the ravenous vampire and his afternoon snack. Despite Toni’s fear for her safety, they all knew without Cheryl’s intervention, Betty’s life would be lost. So, no one dared made a move to stop her.

Sweet Pea stepped in front of Toni to prevent her intervention, but there was no need. Toni was aware there would be deadly consequences if she were to object or hold Cheryl hostage, so she remained frozen in fear. She knew FP was in a wild state, nothing and no one was safe. 

After separating his teeth from her throat, Cheryl went with the only way to subdue him, and keep Betty safe. While she loathed the idea, she was out of time and options.

“Sweet Pea!” She shouted “I need a blade, a coated blade.”

He hesitated at the request, and Cheryl sensed uncertainty seeping out of him.

“I’m not going to kill him.” She insisted as she pulled FP into a bone crushing bear hug. “I just need to subdue him...please.”

Sweet Pea turned to Toni who looked between the two of them and nodded.

“She means it, she won’t kill him. If you can’t trust her, then you at least need to trust me. Give her the blade.”

Finally, he gave in and tossed the closed blade into the middle of their struggling bodies. Cheryl released one of FP’s hands to grab the blade. Faster than anyone but her could see, she flipped the blade open, slitting his wrists and sliced it through the skin of his lower back. She hissed when a drop of venom dripped from the blade and landed on her finger, but knew it could have been far worse.

FP fell backwards, paralyzed by his first dose of venom. The pain of which was so unimaginable that it was impossible to explain, or understand, unless you have personally felt the very specific pain of serpent venom. The first time is always the worst. Those few cuts wouldn’t have stopped her, time and experience would allow her to power through. At least for the moment, he was contained.

“We should get everyone into the barn. That much noise and blood is bound to garner some unwanted attention.”

Sweet Pea nodded and took charge.

“I agree. Cheryl, you take FP, I’ll carry Betty. Toni, you and Jug take the bags in. Lets go.”

The moment they all broke apart to follow his marching orders, Cheryl heard the unmistakable growl of her worst enemy. 

Sweet Pea ran as fast as his long legs would carry him, while holding Betty who was bleeding profusely from her neck. His effort didn’t matter in comparison to a ghoulies determination or speed. 

The creature leapt from the edge of the woods, landing on all fours before lifting it’s head to the sky to growl again. Cheryl knew the next growl would be a call for more ghoulies to join in on the perceived feast. While vampires were solitary, free thinking creatures, ghoulies roamed in packs with only a single thought between them all, food.

She couldn’t let that call go out. 

Cheryl dropped FP and screamed to the rest, “Get to the barn!”

This distracted the ghoulie for a split second, which was just long enough for her to tackle the wild creature.

Cheryl held the ghoulie by it’s throat while she jumped into the air, her feet landing on it’s kneecaps. They shattered upon impact of her brutal attack, ensuring it wouldn’t be able to get back up. 

Once immobile, the creature was entirely at her mercy and she made quick work of it.

The ghoulie tried it’s best to claw it’s way out of her grip, or growl loud enough to scare her. Neither worked. 

Cheryl held it’s head in her hands and quickly twisted. A small crack indicated she broke it’s neck, but still, the creature twitched. 

Not wanting to take the chance of recovery, Cheryl twisted again, round and round, until she heard it’s skin rip and bones crunch. The pressure released and the head came loose from it’s neck, killing the creature once and for all. 

Cheryl stood up and brushed herself off the best she could. She let the ghoulies head roll from her fingertips and land on the soft ground with a thud. 

She didn’t have to turn around to know Toni left the barn and was standing behind her.

“Did everyone else get into the barn?” Cheryl asked.

Silently, Toni confirmed everyone made it in, but made no attempt at concealing her worry.

“I’m fine Toni, I had it. Besides, there was only one of them.”

“What if you didn’t? What if more showed up? I’m not the only one that needs to eat, you’re weak.”

“I made sure it didn’t get it’s call out. But you’re right, why don’t we both go in and eat.”

“Fine, get rid of the body first.” Toni said.

“Well…” Cheryl trailed off while she looked around her feet for the head she just dropped. “I kind of need the body.”

“Do you need the head?” Toni asked, choosing not to ask why she needed the body. 

“No.”

“Then get rid of it.”

Cheryl sighed before picking up the head. She lifted it out in front of her and kicked it with all her might. Once it was in the air, she even lit it on fire, just to be sure it couldn’t be traced back to the barn. She waited for it to land, about eight miles east, and picked up the body. 

“Shall we go in then?”

Toni shook her head but still lead the way, knocking on wood three times once they were facing door that was barred from the inside.. It only took a second for it to slide open, revealing Sweet Pea, his face smeared with blood. 

Cheryl dropped the body once they walked in and blurred over to FP. 

Jughead was in process of tying his father to a pole with a rope, but it wasn’t tight enough, and he was beginning to stir.

With quick fingers, Cheryl tied the rope into several intricate knots, pulling the rope tight enough to cut off circulation in a human being. 

Sweet Pea and Toni stared at her in awe after she finished.

“What?” Cheryl asked “I used to sail, and tie people up...mostly for fun.”

Toni tried to shake that image off, no longer interested in her knot tying abilities. Sweet Pea however, looked positively intrigued, much to Toni’s displeasure. 

Jughead brought them back to reality with his palpable panic.

“Is anyone going to help Betty, or are we just letting people bleed out now?”

“Yes, yes.” Cheryl said, annoyed at being rushed “I can help her.”

Really she had no direct desire to save her, but it felt like something she was supposed to do. Perhaps that was just Toni in her head. 

“Sweet Pea, I need water. The clearer the better. Toni, I need leaves, the wider the better.”

She could tell neither of them had any idea why she needed those things to help Betty, but at least they didn’t waste time questioning it. 

While they were gathering the leaves and water, Cheryl pulled a first aid kit from her bag. First, she poured alcohol over the bite, causing Betty to groan and twitch in pain. Then, she pulled a needle out and used it to pull blood from the decapitated ghoulie she brought into the barn. In a plastic container she combined the blood and some of the herbs Nanna Rose gave her.

Sweet Pea and Toni returned just as the mixture was complete. She used a cup to scoop water out of the bucket and poured it over her hands. Next, she took the blood mixture and moved to apply it to Betty’s neck.

Jughead threw his arm out, nearly knocking the mixture from her hands.

“You aren’t turning her! No way, that’s not an option.”

Cheryl stared him down, knowing time was limited. 

“I have no intention of turning her, nor is this mixture capable of doing so. Do you want me to save her life, or would you rather continue interrupting me?”

Jughead snapped his mouth shut and retracted his arm.

All Cheryl could feel was Jughead’s anger as it filled the room. She had no idea why he was so angry but more importantly, she didn’t particularly care. Her disinterest didn’t shield her from the fact that his anger was distracting. It didn’t matter if it was her own or the anger of someone else, it pulled her focus from the very timely task of saving Betty.

Cheryl was finished smearing the blood and herb mixture over the wound and began putting the leaves over it when she felt curiosity from everyone in the room. Even Betty seemed to cling to consciousness for the sole purpose of figuring out what Cheryl was doing.

“It’s old world medicine, I assure you this is better care than any one of those doctors in paper clothes could give.”

Cheryl was attempting to lighten the mood, but Jughead was having none of that.

“This is all your fault you know.” He said bitterly. 

“How is this her fault?” Toni cut in.

“You’re right.” He snarled “It’s not just her fault, it’s yours too. My dad has been turned into a murderous monster. He nearly killed Betty!”

“Wouldn’t that make this FP’s fault then, or Hiram’s for turning him?” Toni asked while Cheryl finished wrapping Betty’s neck in leaves. 

“No, the only blame is with you two. You should have left him at Ascension, better dead than a blood thief.”

Cheryl and Toni’s anger fused together to form something akin to a nuclear energy. More than anything, Cheryl hated being called a blood thief. She needed blood to survive, but would rather rot than take it from an unwilling person.

She stood up to tower over him, fully prepared to be the monster he saw in her. Toni stood up nearly as quickly and the walls of the barn began to vibrate. While Cheryl was ready to take out Jughead, Toni would end up taking them all out.

Before either of them could do anything, Sweet Pea was up and grabbed Jughead by the collar of his Serpent’s jacket. With his height advantage, Sweet Pea was able to lift him into the air with ease.

“They saved FP’s ass. They protected you and Betty. They broke us out of Ascension. None of this is their fault, so don’t be a dick. The only people you should be mad at are Hiram and your buddy Archie.” Sweet Pea set him back on the ground, but still kept a firm grip on his jacket. “You can either sit down and shut up, or get the hell out.”

Jughead didn’t respond, but went slack until Sweet Pea let him go. Cheryl still expected him to argue, but he chose to sit down next to Betty instead.

“Will she be okay?” He asked quietly.

“It will take some time to fully recover, but yes, she will be just fine.” Cheryl said.

Jughead nodded and took Betty’s hand in his own as his anger gave way to sadness. He looked at his unconscious and bound father, but couldn’t stand the sight and looked away quickly.

She wasn’t sure why, and again blamed Toni, but she felt the need to reassure him.

“I didn’t get a choice about being tuned or what I would do with the immortality that was forced on me. I saved him so that he has the chance to make that choice for himself. Once I get him back in his right mind, I will help him with whatever choice he makes.”

He still wouldn’t look at her, but he did visibly relax. 

“That sounds fair.”

“Good” Cheryl looked to the dead ghoulie again. “I could use your help.”

Jughead gripped Betty’s hand and gently kissed it before standing up, and nodding his agreement. 

“Do you need us for that?” Toni asked suddenly.

“Do you have other plans? Or a better place to be?”

“Yeah,” Toni replied. “I want to gather everyone else and bring them here. We need to regroup and make a plan for going forward.

“I know where they are, I’ll help bring them back.” Sweet Pea offered.

Cheryl didn’t much like the idea of Toni out there without her. Hiram and his goons were bound to be out there looking for them. She was sure Sweet Pea would do his best to ensure her safety, but with unchecked powers Toni was a danger to herself and everyone around her. Still, there wasn’t a choice and Toni wasn’t looking for permission.

“I need to speak with you before you go.”

Sweet Pea excused himself to check on FP, and Cheryl led Toni up to the loft of the barn. They climbed the creaky stairs until they reached the hay covered landing and looked at each other uncertainty. 

“You don’t want me to go.” Toni said plainly.

“My concern will always be your safety. I will not however, make any move to stop you. You are your own person and make your own decisions. That’s why I… that is a trait I can readily appreciate.”

“Except you aren’t really concerned for _ my _safety, are you?”

Cheryl barely contained a sigh as she reached for Toni’s hands.

“Of course I am. You will always be my priority, but I worry for those around you as well.” Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hands in her own. “I will stand by you no matter what happens. That being said, it is an unfortunate inevitability that your continued denial will result in you killing someone. If you don’t get your powers in check, everyone you love could die, and you will have to live with that.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Toni yanked her hands away. “I really appreciate it.”

Before she could respond, Toni turned around and descended the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she looked to Jughead.

“Anything happens to Cheryl or FP, there will be hell to pay.”

Toni didn’t seem to be in the mood for goodbyes, so Cheryl silently asked her to be safe and to return to her.

Unfortunately, she couldn't speak silently to Sweet Pea.

“Sweet Pea, I expect you both back in one piece. If you are gone longer than two hours, I will come looking and I won’t be happy about it.”

He gave a mock salute before opening the barn door, allowing Toni to leave first. Just before the door closed, he met her gaze and nodded. They didn’t agree on much, but Toni’s safety was a no-brainer. 

  
  


* * *

The barn door creaked shut behind Toni and Sweet Pea as they left. They needed to gather all former Serpents and enlist their help in the fight against Ascension. Truthfully, there wasn’t a chance in hell of beating Hiram without their help. Beyond their immediate need for help, they were her friends and family. In every situation, past and present, they were better as a united front. In recent years, relationships waned and friendships were strained. Finally there was an opportunity to mend those ties and reunite the Southside community. She could only hope they would agree.

“Do you think they will listen?” Toni asked. 

“I think I’m not the only one that’s lost without the Serpents. You’re pretty good at giving people something to believe in. If you offer them hope, they will help like always.” 

“What if it’s not like always?”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean FP, their King, has been turned. The Elders are AWOL and I don’t even know what the hell is going on with me. What if too much has changed?”

Sweet Pea began walking up the hill that led to old man Perkins’ house. He was silent for a moment, with Toni following close behind.

“Have faith that our people still want to protect the people and land of the Southside. That’s always been the goal, no matter who was in charge or what was going on.”

Toni nodded, but still felt unsure. She didn’t feel like the same person anymore, and if her worldview and way of thinking changed, why shouldn’t theirs? Still, she followed Sweet Pea up to the abandoned farmhouse at the top of the hill. The entire Southside mourned old man Perkins’ death, but his empty estate proved useful to them in the moment. 

Toni remembered the summers where he let the Southside kids come pick strawberries, and the spring where they picked vegetables. They snacked while they picked and took buckets of food home. For some, it was the only way they ate that day.

When the generous man died, the bank took over the property instead of letting anyone pickup where he left off. The building and fields were left to decay while kids went hungry. The bank couldn’t sell the property as no one outside of Riverdale would buy a property on the Southside, and no one in the Southside could afford it.

In the moment, it provided a nice hideout, and even had an old truck under the carport they could use. 

“Should we try to find the keys?” Toni asked as they approached the truck.

“Knowing Perkins, they are either in the truck or missing.” He replied.

“Good point.”

Toni climbed into the cab and began looking for the keys. Sweet Pea joined in, checking under the floor mats, seats and in the middle console. Finally, after checking the glovebox and each door, Toni flipped open the sun visor. They keys fell from their hiding spot into her waiting palm.

“Got em!” Toni exclaimed.

“Sweet, hand them over and lets go.”

“No way,” Toni huffed “I found them, so I’m driving.”

Sweet Pea scrunched up his nose in thought before pulling out a paper bag from his backpack.

“How about I drive and you eat?”

Toni’s stomach growled at the offer, and she knew he had won.

“Fine.” Toni grumbled as she crawled over to the passenger seat with the bag in hand.

Sweet Pea laughed at her eagerness but didn’t comment any further about it. 

The forgotten burgers Cheryl picked up were inside and cold after sitting for so long, but that didn’t matter. Toni devoured them in two bites, nearly choking as she swallowed them. Even as the sun began to set and Sweet Pea drove them closer into town, she didn’t let up her rabid pace.

Six burgers later and they arrived at Sunnyside trailer park. Reluctantly, she rolled the bag back up and hopped out of the truck when they parked outside of FP’s trailer.

Surprisingly, they saw no one walking around outside, and only FP’s trailer had any lights on. 

Uncertainty prickled the back of her neck, which was mirrored in Sweet Pea’s careful steps once they got out of the truck. 

“Who do you think is in there?” He whispered.

“A bunch of Serpent’s looking for their King hopefully.”

He nodded and used his significant height advantage to peer through the window.

After only seconds, he visibly relaxed and waved for Toni to follow. His steps were no longer careful as they climbed the stairs and swung open the front door. 

Layers and layers of shouting voices came to a halt the second they walked in.

Silence sat heavy over them as Toni looked around at the stunned faces of the former Serpents. The crowd parted and a familiar face came into view. 

“We thought you guys were dead.” Fangs said with eyes wide.

“Can’t take us out, you know that. Southside for life!” Sweet Pea shouted in response.

The room exploded once again as everyone greeted them excitedly. Once the noise died down, Fangs turned to them and asked, “Have you guys seen FP? We’re a little lost without a King.”

Toni and Sweet Pea turned to look at eachother, choosing who should proceed. In the end, Toni stood on the coffee table and looked around the packed trailer.

“FP is safe. We left him with Jughead and his girlfriend.” Toni waited for the cheers to die down before continuing “We obviously have a lot to discuss. We have a safehouse hidden from Hiram and Ascension. Before we bring you there, I want to confirm what I’m sure you’ve all been thinking. The Serpents are done.”

Some of the faces in front of her looked confused, while others looked sad, and some even boo’d the statement. 

“The Elders have abandoned us, and have joined Ascension. We no longer follow their lead. I’m here to ask you all to make something new. If you are uncomfortable with change, or if your loyalty remains with the Elders who held their own people captive, stay here. If you are ready to take back our town and claim our rightful place, come with us.”

Brief silence punctuated her statement, but within moments, everyone voiced their avid agreement. Toni looked around to see if there was any apprehension among the sea of excitement. When she found none, it was time to direct the flow of people.

“Meet us at old man Perkins’ barn,” Sweet Pea shouted above the crowd “But don’t park within three miles of the barn or the house. Walk in pairs, no groups. Anything to add Toni?”

Toni looked around to their excited faces and felt jealous of all of them. They didn’t know the extent to which they were screwed. They didn’t know FP was turned or that Cheryl was now their only ally. They also didn't know something life altering was going on with her. She wondered how many of them would tuck tail and run once those truths became obvious. 

“Silence is key when approaching the barn. Ghoulies are in the area and we have no idea where Hiram’s men are, but they are looking for all of us.”

The chatter died down significantly as they remembered their situation.

“We will meet you there. A few of you can lay in the bed of the truck, if any of you need a ride.”

Sweet Pea offered his hand to Toni who climbed off the coffee table and ignored his offer. 

“Let’s go.” Toni mumbled as she pushed her way outside.

She climbed into the truck and slammed the door shut. Hunger dissipated and gave way to exhaustion as the sun fully set. She was drained, but still had so much to do, and explain. She also felt guilty for treating Cheryl the way she did before leaving. 

It was obvious something was going on with her, but she wasn’t ready to think about it, or even talk about it with Cheryl. Toni realized that it was her problem and not Cheryl’s fault. Beyond that, Toni worried about the reaction to FP being turned and Cheryl being there at all. It wouldn't be an easy transition, that much was obvious, but it was a necessary transition. 

Sweet Pea joined her in the cab after getting several people settled in the bed. He started the engine and pulled off without a word. The darker it got and the closer they got to the farm, the more tense they became.

“You alright T?”

“No” She answered honestly.

“What’s up then?” He asked.

Toni thought about what to say, not wanting to sound insane.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Sweet Pea was quiet as he checked his mirrors, she assumed he was checking for a tail. 

“Do you remember what my mom used to say when she would start to freak out?”

Toni shook her head, “ I don’t know, none of it made any sense.”

“It didn’t make sense to me then either, but it does now.” Sweet Pea checked the mirrors again before continuing. “She used to scream _ ‘It’s in my hands, it’s stuck in my hands!’ _”

Toni remembered the woman writhing in bed or on the floor, screaming those very words with wild eyes.

“Yeah, I guess I kind of remember that.”

“Well…” Sweet Pea paused to choose his words carefully “I think she was like you. She spent so long denying it, eventually it drove her crazy. Weird things happened when she was upset, sometimes even when she was dreaming.

“I’m sorry Sweet Pea, but your mom was a drunk. She said and did weird things because she was drunk.”

“No” Sweet Pea shook his head. “Weird things happened when I was little, before she started drinking. I think she drank to forget who, or what, she was. My mom was kind, and she loved me, but she wasn't as strong as you are. She didn’t have anybody to help her. Don’t let what’s inside you tear you up, it killed her. I can’t lose you too T.”

Toni wiped away the stubborn tears that sprang from her eyes despite her determination not to cry.

“I burned her...I burned Cheryl, and I crushed the trash cans behind Pop’s. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Sweet Pea checked the mirrors one more time before pulling off the road and onto a path in the woods.

“Let her help you, all she wasn’t to do is keep you safe and happy.”

“I know.”

“So let her help you.”

“I will.” Toni nodded.

Now on the path, Sweet Pea turned off the headlights and once they got to the top of the hill, cut the engine off.

They coasted along the path, narrowly dodging trees along the way. They couldn’t risk being followed, but that didn’t make their journey any easier.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of the house. The second the truck came to a stop, everyone in the bed hopped out.

“You could have warned us.” Fangs said once Sweet Pea and Toni got out of the truck.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She asked.

Sweet Pea led them further down the hill, towards the barn where Toni saw another dozen former Serpents waiting for them.

Toni took a deep breath and silently told Cheryl she was back. A moment later, the barn door opened only for the new arrivals to scramble backwards.

“What?” Cheryl asked. “I don’t bite.” 

None of the new arrivals seemed convinced by her assurance. Fangs was the only one to come forward.

“What is she doing here? I thought this was Serpents only.”

“I told you,” Toni interrupted before Cheryl could answer “There are no more Serpents. And we are making something new. You got a problem with that?”

Fangs looked like he did have a problem with that, but before he could say what exactly his problem was, Jughead came to the barn door.

“Chill out man. She’s helped us all out. She saved Betty, and my dad. I wasn’t happy with it either, but my dad needs her and she's important to Toni. So, just hear us out. We’ve got a plan.”

Fangs looked to the others behind him who all shrugged or gave brief nods.

“Okay, we will hear you guys out, but I can’t guarantee anything else.”

Sweet Pea clapped him on the shoulder as a sign of thanks, and waved for them to all come in. Cheryl lingered by the door, allowing everyone to pass her, ignoring their stares.

Toni knew Cheryl was waiting to speak to her in relative privacy. While it was obvious they had a lot to talk about, she wasn't sure where to begin, or even if she was ready to talk. Of course, things she found hard, Cheryl had a mystifying way of simplifying them. 

“I see your trip was mostly uneventful. Can I assume by your intact appearance that you didn’t run into Hiram or his goons?” Cheryl asked.

“Yeah, no goons or ghoulies. Just directionless former Serpents.”

“I’m sure you will give them direction and purpose. It’s what you’re best at after all.”

Instead of responding, Toni took Cheryl’s hand in her own. Her fingertips were a pale blue, betraying her concealed hunger, but her palm was still an angry shade of red. It was lasting proof that Toni hurt her, without even intending to.

“Are you alright?” Toni asked, still inspecting her palm. 

“Of course. It takes a lot to do damage. One silly flaming rose isn’t even a blip on the radar.”

Toni nodded, her guilt not lessened by Cheryl’s assurance. 

“I’m really sorry I hurt you. I don’t want to ever hurt you again, or anyone else. I know something is happening to me but I don’t know how to stop it.”

Toni felt tears stream down her cheeks for the second time that night. Cheryl didn’t judge her or the tears, instead choosing to encircle Toni in her steady arms. 

“That’s the problem my love. You can’t stop it, you can only embrace and control it. I know you aren't ready for that yet, but I’m here for you whenever that time comes. I will do everything in my power to help you every step of the way.”

“I know you will.” Toni said as she wiped her tears away and kissed Cheryl’s cheek.

“Good, now let’s go put your family back together.”

Toni agreed, and hand in hand, they walked into the barn despite the obvious scrutiny they faced. Right away Toni noticed both Betty and FP’s miraculous recovery. They were both up and greeting newcomers with a smile. Slowly but surely, everyone realized what was different about FP, but no one panicked.

Cheryl turned to Toni and winked. “Told you I’d take care of them.”

Toni mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ as FP approached them.

“Good to see you up and moving.” Toni said to FP once her reached them.

“It feels good to be up and moving. We’ve got your girl to thank for that. I’ve got a long way to go still to make up for what I did to Betty. I’m just glad she’s okay. Cheryl saved us both.”

“Yeah” Toni looked to Cheryl “She’s good at that.”

“She is” FP agreed “Which is exactly why we need her.”

“Need me for what?”

“Toni here brought us all back together, but I’m hoping with her permission to direct us from here.”

“Of course.” Toni replied. “We follow your lead, always.”

FP smiled before blurring clumsily over to the ladder and climbing to the landing above. The gaggle of men and women surrounding them quieted down until silence filled the barn.

FP looked to each of their faces before addressing them all.

“I’m glad you all made it here. Our family, at least in part, has been reunited.” The crowd cheered. “But we have more problems than causes to celebrate. My son reminded me that despite every change, and problem, one thing remains the same. The fact is, we aren’t a gang. We aren’t a community. We aren’t a neighborhood and we aren’t friends. We are a family.”

The crowd cheered again and Toni laced her fingers with Cheryl’s. 

“We all know that, I hope. What we also know, is that everyone who blindly followed Hiram’s orders lost their loyalty. More importantly, they gave up their family and town.”

FP paused, running his fingers through his hair and shifting his feet.

“What I need you to know now, is that I am not your King…” The crowd interrupted him with gasps and boos. “I am not your King, because there are no Serpents to be King of. Our very goals and traditions have been corrupted. Our Elders have given into their temptation for money and power. Your former King has been turned. Your lieutenant has discovered a new power of her own, and the person who saved us all...is a Blossom. We can’t be the Serpents anymore and frankly...I don’t want to be.”

Half the crowd turned to stare at Cheryl, and Toni clutching onto her. The other half stared at FP in disbelief. 

“I think most of you would agree…” He continued “The Serpents no longer serve their purpose. Instead, I suggest we serve a different purpose than the one we have come to know. It is the original purpose of the Serpents before it was tainted by politics, and hatred.”

FP turned his back to the crowd, slid his leather Serpents jacket off and tossed it over his shoulder. 

“I am asking you to be a part of a group designed to guard this town, it’s people and way of life. Be the guardians the Southside deserves.”

Silence followed FP’s request, leading Sweet Pea to climb up the ladder in front of them in order to speak to them all.

“The Serpents are done, and we don’t call him King anymore, but he _ is _the man who led us the best he could. He took care of us before he took care of himself and he is asking for our help now. Are you really not going to give it to him?” 

Fangs broke free from the crowd and looked to FP and Sweet Pea with a hardened gaze.

“Did that Blossom turn him?” He pointed to Cheryl as he asked.

“No” FP quickly responded “Hiram and the Elders meant to kill me. They threw me in a pit of ghoulies and left me for dead. Cheryl saved me, and helped us all escape. She has helped Toni every step of the way and caught the Black Hood. So show some respect.”

Cheryl nodded to FP, and Toni heard her make a mental note to thank him later for his kindness.

The faces around them softened as Fangs spoke for them.

“I can’t say we understand everything right now, but of course you have our help. I do have a question though. If we aren’t Serpents anymore, then what are we?”

An idea popped into Toni’s head, and while she knew Cheryl agreed, she could only hope everyone else would too. Dropping Cheryl’s hand, she joined FP and Sweet Pea up on the landing. 

Her nerves threatened to take over once she saw all the faces looking up at her, but Cheryl was sending her enough calming waves for her to continue. 

“FP asked us to guard this town and it’s people. I suggest we re-form under that goal. All those in favor of becoming The Guardians of the Southside?” Toni raised her hand in favor of the new name, but panicked when no other hands went up. Cheryl silently told her to hold steady, which turned out to be good advice as hands raised, one by one, until every person in the room had their hand raised.

FP grinned and shouted “Then it’s settled. We are now known and recognized as The Guardians.”

The crowd around them cheered and clapped, some nervously as they remembered Sweet Pea’s original request to be quiet as they needed to go undetected. It didn’t take long for FP to raise his hands in a request for silence.

“Before we take the night to rest and reset, I have once more thing I would like to call for a vote. Cheryl, would you join us up here please?”

Cheryl’s goal was to avoid the spotlight, but with Toni’s smile and outstretched hand, she joined them on the landing. FP shook her hand readily before speaking on the vote. 

“Toni led you when I was missing. Sweet Pea led you when I was too drunk, and unable to. I tried my best to lead you and take care of you all. As for Cheryl, not a single one of us would be here without her help. She saved us all. I know it must go against your instincts and everything you’ve been taught, but you should all be thankful to her.”

Some of the newly formed Guardians nodded, while others just looked conflicted, but they all gave their undivided attention.

“With that in mind,” FP continued “I move that the four of us be named as the founding members, following the tradition of the four founding members of the Serpents.”

Everyone on the landing, including Cheryl, raised their hand. Those on the ground floor however, were slow to agree. Toni knew the hands that began to raise weren’t for Cheryl, or even herself. They were following FP’s lead and she was sure Sweet Pea had pull with them as well. 

In the end, every hand in the barn was raised, except for Fangs 

“That settles it!” FP announced “We are The Guardians, and the founding members have been chosen. With the rest of the founder’s permission, I would like to name Fangs as the lieutenant and next in command of The Guardians.”

Toni wasn’t so sure about the nomination considering he was the one vote against them, and clearly not a fan of Cheryl, but FP and Sweet Pea were sure. With Cheryl’s silent approval, Toni was convinced. All founding members confirmed the nomination and Toni aimed to climb down from the landing, but Cheryl stopped her. She grabbed Toni’s hand first and then Sweet Pea’s hand. FP grabbed Toni’s other hand and they raised their arms in unison.

Two vampires, a witch and a human, all came together to lead The Guardians.

None of them knew what was going to happen, or even what to do next, but Toni was more sure than ever that they could get through it all.

Hiram didn’t stand a chance.


	3. Silent Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the wait. Have some smut, fluff and a family reunion to soothe that itch. As always, please feel free to leave any comments, questions or predictions. Follow me on tumblr at constant-fandom-migrator or twitter @ChoniSweetwater for updates on the next chapter or just to chat about the story. Thanks for reading everyone!

It was the end of a meeting, but the beginning of The Guardians, of which Cheryl was somehow a founding member. The past few months had been more chaotic than the several decades preceding them. She found comfort in Toni being with her through it all, but not even Toni could shield her from feeling so overwhelmed.

Every emotion humans were capable of filled the barn from the scores of people that stood around her. Anger and hate mingled with confusion and glee. Cheryl’s ability to sense the feelings around her was generally a gift. At the moment however, it felt more like a curse.

Cheryl wouldn’t leave until Toni did, but she was busy speaking to several Guardians jostling for a position to speak to her. Toni was naturally suited for the position, leaving Cheryl to play catch up in the art of diplomacy. 

While she waited, Cheryl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Betty looking nervously at her.

“Hey Cheryl, I just wanted to run something by you quickly. Jug said it was implied by all the Founders, but I still wanted to check with you.”

“Sure” Cheryl replied, a little confused why Betty would choose her over any other Founder. “What is it?”

“Well…” Betty wrung her fingers together “I understand the Serpents have been disbanded, and The Guardians have taken it’s place. It is only Serpents that are now Guardians, or is it more of a ‘everyone that was in the room’ kind of thing?”

Cheryl chuckled lightly. Of all the things for Betty to say, that certainly wasn’t on the list of expected topics.

“You’ve been with us through everything. I hear you gave the Ascension guards hell when you were taken. Of course you are a Guardian. If it were only Serpents then there would be no need to change to begin with.”

“Okay good.” Betty sighed “I never wanted to be a Serpent, but I can definitely get behind the goals of The Guardians.”

“Why didn’t you want to become a Serpent? You’re with the King’s son after all.”

Betty looked around, not speaking until she was sure no one was paying attention to them.

“Because of you.”

“Me?” Cheryl asked in surprise.

“Yeah. From what I could tell, the main requirement for being a Serpent was hate for the Blossoms. I’ve gone to school with you since freshman year, and I didn’t see anything to hate. Seems to me you were judged on your name and where you come from, not who you are. I didn’t want to be part of that.”

It occurred to Cheryl that Betty may not know about their family connection. She also wondered if that connection was part of the reason Betty was unable to hate her. 

“Maybe that is because we are family.”

“We’re...what?” Betty gasped.

“Yes” Cheryl clarified. “My brother Jason was not turned with the rest of my immediate family. He continued the bloodline but the Blossom name was lost to history. That would make you my niece, several times great.”

Betty’s confusion turned to sadness as a realization hit her after so long avoiding the thought.

“Does that mean my father was family too? Is that how you knew he was...is that how you knew who he was?”

Cheryl hung her head, ashamed about the result of her bloodline.

“I found out who he was by accident. We didn’t turn him, but my mother took him in once she found out. As soon as I had a plan, I turned him in. The last information I have on him is that he was alive and at Ascension we escaped.”

“Are all vampires like that when they are first turned, or is that just him?”

Cheryl wasn’t sure exactly how to answer Betty. Though it was obvious she was in search of comfort, the truth often came with sorrow.

“My kind need a lot of guidance when they are first turned. Hunger has a convincing voice telling them they need to kill in order to survive. Without an opposing voice to teach them and make them remember how precious life is, that dark voice takes over. I don’t know how your father was turned, but FP was turned by a ghoulie. Most humans don’t survive the change, and the ones that do are reborn with murderous instincts. Those instincts are much harder to control, but with the right support it can be done. No one was there for Hal, but I will be here every step of the way for FP.”

Betty nodded, and seemed to choose her words carefully before speaking them.

“It’s too late for my dad now, isn't it?”

Cheryl nodded, not wanting to be the one to say the devastating words.

“Thank you for saving me, and helping FP. I think Jug was worried I’d be mad, but I know FP couldn’t help it. I knew he was in there somewhere, the real him. You didn’t really have a reason to save me, so I’m even more grateful that you saved me. You lost family too, but you’re still here doing the right thing. You deserve your spot in the Founders.”

Cheryl smiled in what she thought was probably the first time all night.

“By blood or via The Guardians, we are family dear Betty. I’d happily save you again.”

Surprisingly enough, Cheryl actually meant what she said. There was a flicker of doubt when Betty pulled her in for a hug, but she figured that was more her aversion to touch than anything else.

Before they could discuss it any further, Jughead appeared and captured Betty’s attention. Toni was just behind him and came with the news that the Founders would be taking up residence in the Perkins’ house instead of the barn. 

Maybe Cheryl would pretend to fight the notion on principle, but she held no such principle to begin with.

“Excellent, shall we go then?” Cheryl said as she offered her arm.

“Hell yes.”

They left the barn and immediately Cheryl’s mind felt less cluttered. If it was just her, she would blur up to the house. Toni however, sometimes preferred to walk at a human speed and she was happy to oblige. 

“So, Betty reminded me of something.” Cheryl began.

“What’s that?”

“You are supposed to be in school, just like several other Guardians.”

“Don’t you think there are bigger concerns at the moment?” Toni asked.

“I think the two are linked.”

Toni stopped walking and turned to face Cheryl.

“How is me going to school and learning about musty old white dudes and math I’ll never need just as important as out running Ascension?”

“I wasn’t referring to it’s content. At the moment, Hiram and Ascension are looking for us. If we don’t get all the school aged Guardians back in school the whole town will also be looking for them. Why cause the extra headache of child services breathing down our necks?”

“I get that, but what’s stopping Hiram’s goons from just walking into school and grabbing us?”

Cheryl thought for a moment. She was sure that wasn’t a possibility, but less sure of how to explain that.

“Societal norms are a powerful tool. While those norms would normally work against us, in this case, they would work for us. Riverdale is happy to live in ignorance, so Hiram’s gestapo wouldn’t dare storm the school. Besides, I wasn’t aware a Guardian’s job was to hide.”

Toni rolled her eyes even though it was clear she agreed. 

“Riverdale High has absorbed Southside High already, hasn’t it?”

Cheryl hummed in agreement.

“Then we will all be at the same school which makes things easier. It will probably be weird to go to school with you though.”

“Would you prefer I pretend not to know you?” Cheryl asked while trying to contain her distaste for the idea.

“No, of course not. I meant it will be weird because I have only known you on the run, and kept prisoner. We have been in life threatening conditions since we met. It would be strange to see you in a desk, studying and just being...normal.”

“Rest assured” Cheryl laughed “I will never be normal. Not even under unflattering fluorescent lights or sitting in squeaky wooden desks.”

Toni linked arms with Cheryl and continued up the hill.

“Does that make history your favorite subject? Since you lived through it already?”

“You would be surprised at just how much of recorded history has been changed by...what did you call them?”

“Musty old white dudes.”

“Ah yes, that was it. History has been fictionalized by musty old white dudes. It is no different than my literary fiction class, they are both crafted in much the same way.”

“That checks out.” Toni agreed with a nod.

They walked the remainder of the way up the hill and found the other two Founders bickering by the front door.

“What’s the problem?” Toni asked as they approached.

“This moron wants to break a window to get in. I say we bust open the door instead.” FP replied.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and pushed past the men with a huff. One quick twist of the doorknob broke the lock and allowed the door to swing open. No holes, no busted doors, just easy entry.

“Not all of us have super strength.” Sweet Pea mumbled.

Cheryl readily pointed to FP.

“He does.”

Aggravation built within FP.

“I forgot! I’ve only had super strength for all of five minutes.”

“Guys, guys.” Toni cut in. “We are missing the most important part right now.”

“What?” the other three asked all at once.

“The most important thing, and what we should be focusing on...is that Cheryl and I claim the master bedroom. We are a couple and you two are not, unless you have something to tell us.” Toni said quickly.

Cheryl looked to Sweet Pea and FP, waiting for objection. Instead, both men shrugged and went through the open door.

It was too dark for Toni or Sweet Pea to see, so Cheryl and FP lead the way.

Sweet Pea dropped off the train in the living room, collapsing on the sofa, while FP found his way to the guest room. Toni and Cheryl entered the dark master room with no sense of relief.

Cheryl was the only one who could see the thick layer of dust that engulfed everything in the room. She pulled out a flashlight and handed it over to Toni.

“Here, take this so you don’t fall.”

“Oh no.” Toni replied as she peered into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Toni sighed. “I just was hoping the water would be working. A shower before bed is my only requirement from life.”

Cheryl looked around the bathroom and listened to the pipes running through the house.

“I think the main valve is just shut off. Give me a sec.”

Cheryl left the room, blurring her way outside and under the house. Before she could reach the water valve. FP was already there and turning the rusty valve with ease.”

“I don’t think we sweat, but I am covered in hay and ghoulie gunk.”

“I understand. You hop in first. Humans are slow, so you have plenty of time.”

After a nod from FP, they both went back into the house. Cheryl went straight to the bedroom to retrieve the bedding. Without even Toni seeing her, Cheryl brought the mattress, sheets, blankets and pillows outside to get the dust off of them. Toni needed a shower, but Cheryl needed clean bedding. 

“Did you just take the bed outside?” Toni asked when she returned.

“Yes, it's clean enough to sleep on now. Care to join me in the shower?”

“God, yes.” Toni moaned as she angled the flashlight towards the bathroom.

Cheryl picked Toni up and blurred to the bathroom, where she took off both their clothes in record time. She laughed at the surprised squeak that came out of Toni when the water sputtered on. 

“Cheryl…” Toni began.

“Yes?”

“I hope you know, there’s no one I’d rather be running for my life with. I can’t imagine hiding with anyone else, or creating a whole rebel group with. I just need you to know how much I love you.”

Cheryl let the water beat against her back as she saw the sincerity in Toni’s eyes. Before she answered, Cheryl lifted her up and pressed her back into the wall. She lifted Toni’s legs to wrap around her waist, and she placed a kiss against her throat.

“I love you too.”

Toni let out a sigh when teeth ran across her throat, almost sharp enough to break the skin. 

“Cheryl.”

“Yes my love?” She said between each kiss she pressed against Toni’s neck.

“As much as I desperately want you to fuck me, I’d rather wash up first.”

“Not a problem.” Cheryl placed her feet back to the ground and handed her the shower things they picked up earlier.

“How did you know what shampoo I use?”

“I can smell it.”

“And the soap?”

Cheryl cocked an eyebrow “I can smell it.”

Toni shook her head and smiled as she got close to the light of the flashlight.

They finished washing in record time, only for Cheryl to realize she forgot towels. Such a basic need, so easily forgotten. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Toni said as she walked out of the shower “I’m sure you can figure out another way to dry me off.”

“That is the direct opposite of my goal for the evening.”

After Toni’s approving smile, Cheryl clicked off the flashlight and led them to the bed. FP groaned on the other end of the house, but she chose to ignore him and his disapproval. 

Laying on her back, Toni pulled Cheryl on top of her. They met in a searing kiss that seemed to go on forever in a mess of tongues and clashing lips. By the end of it, their legs were tangled and they moved in perfect unison as they fell into a rhythmic grind. 

Cheryl was wetter than ever, and she felt Toni grinding against her thigh, just as wet as she was.

Their bond was helpful for communication in their day to day life, but Cheryl found it to be far more useful in the bedroom. She knew Toni wanted her fingertips between them, rubbing her clit in circles without having to ask. Toni in turn knew just the spot to bite on Cheryl’s neck to pick up the speed.

Cheryl held her tight as she untangled their legs and kissed a trail downwards.

She started at Toni’s neck, taking the most time there to nip at the sensitive skin. The muscles in Toni’s thighs quaked as she shuddered at the lengthy kiss Cheryl pressed between her breasts. By the time Cheryl got to her belly button, Toni’s entire body was shaking in anticipation. She felt legs tighten around her neck and heels begin to dig into her shoulder blades. Cheryl knew exactly what Toni wanted, but was taking her sweet time getting here.

“Babe...please.” Toni pleaded.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m so sure. Please just…”

She didn’t get any further before Cheryl gave in, using her flattened tongue to make one long swipe along Toni’s soaked center. 

Toni had no more words to say, but still gave plenty of noises as Cheryl put her super speed and strength on display. She never tired, never cramped up, and always aimed to please. 

That goal was realized when she hooked two fingers and slid them in with ease. Suddenly Cheryl felt Toni yanking at her hair and bucking her hips towards Cheryl’s speedy tongue. She pushed deep and formed her tongue into a point for more control. With each passing second, the pulse in Toni’s femoral artery grew louder against Cheryl’s ear. More than Toni’s moans and muffled screams, her racing pulse sent Cheryl into a desperate need. 

A need for blood and a need for Toni to be inside of her. She wasn’t sure which order she needed them in, but it was all the same to her. 

A scream was strangled in Toni’s throat as a rush of wetness flooded Cheryl’s open mouth with the evidence of Toni’s orgasm. Within seconds, the fingers in her hair released and Toni collapsed on her back.

Cheryl slid up, sitting between Toni’s legs.

“I don’t think I did a very good job drying you off.”

Toni merely chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. When their tongues met, Toni groaned at the taste and her hips began to move, seemingly of their own accord.

Cheryl allowed herself to be flipped to the bottom, thoroughly enjoying the view of Toni’s bare chest and toned stomach. She didn’t even need to ask for what she wanted, Toni just knew. As if they had done so thousands of times before, Toni tangled their legs until they were perfectly aligned. They each felt the physical reaction to the other as Toni started out in a slow grind.

Clit to clit and they were in heaven. It was a race to the finish line with Toni’s back arching and Cheryl’s nails digging into her thighs. With one more roll of her hips, Cheryl lost all perspective of time and place. Her toes curled and her head pressed into the pillow behind her as the whole bed rocked into the wall behind it. 

Silently, Cheryl told her not to stop as the last wave of her orgasm flooded through her body and seized every muscle in her quaking body. 

Toni didn’t stop, building the wave within herself with each uneven jerk of her hips. The second the feeling came back to Cheryl’s limbs, she flipped Toni onto her back with force. She returned to even, but hard, rolls of her hips. She knew what the pink haired woman could take, and therefore knew she wouldn’t break her easily. 

She saw it in the gloss of her eyes and heard it in the pounding of her heart, Toni was finally at the edge. Cheryl slid down and gripped Toni’s thighs until drops of blood sprang to the surface. She kissed each thigh, letting her tongue circle the skin over the still pounding artery. With one silent yes, Cheryl bit into the flesh of her thigh, allowing blood to pour into her mouth. 

Toni’s breath hitched as Cheryl slid two fingers between her wet folds with force.. Each movement, and the feeding, served to push Toni over the edge. She pulled the pillow from behind her head and bit down to muffle her scream, all while her legs shook each time Cheryl hit just the right spot inside of her. 

With a pop, she released Toni’s thigh and kissed up to her neck while their bodies stilled. It took a few minutes for Toni’s heartbeat to return to normal. Cheryl tried her best not to excite her again by sitting very still.

Once she was able to breathe again properly, Toni spoke at last. 

“If only I had your endless stamina. We could go on for days.”

“I’m sure there’s a spell for that.”

“Oh hush.” Toni lightly smacked Cheryl on the arm. “Now get off of me.”

“What, why?”

“Because I look like I murdered someone or something. There's blood all over me...”

“It certainly does.” Cheryl agreed “I will tend to your thigh when you return.”

“Okay, just don’t fall asleep.”

Cheryl blinked in surprise. She assumed Toni had already realized, but she was wrong.

“I don’t sleep. More specifically, I can’t sleep.”

“You...can’t sleep?”

“No” Cheryl replied as she clicked the flashlight on. “But I can sort of zone out and, because I’m bonded with you, I can see your dreams if I relax enough.”

Toni appeared genuinely dumb founded, and excused herself to go shower. This left Cheryl to gather the herbs to heal Toni and clothes to warm her. She may have managed to get the water on, but most humans needed heat too. That she would have to tackle in the morning. For the moment, she just wanted to enjoy being next to Toni and her comforting presence. 

//

Morning light seeped through the curtains, leaving a hazy orange glow over the master bedroom. Toni remained in a peaceful slumber, so tired she didn’t even dream through the night much to Cheryl’s disappointment. Without any dreams or other forms of entertainment, Cheryl was no longer able to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Reasoning that Toni wouldn’t even notice her absence, she got out of bed and dressed in a blur. She heard FP paving on the front porch and decided to join him, after ensuring Toni was still asleep. 

“Good morning!” Cheryl chirped as she closed the door behind her.

FP only huffed as he continued to pace at an annoyingly human pace.

“Rough night?” She asked quietly. 

FP stopped his pacing and spun around so quickly to face her, he accidentally spun back around again, further aggravating him. It took time to grasp the speed and strength that came with being turned, and he clearly wasn’t there yet.

After taking an unnecessary deep breath, FP faced Cheryl, his face and mind filled with a myriad of emotions. 

“Let’s see, where do I start?”

Cheryl remained quiet, knowing he wasn’t actually asking for advice. 

“Alright, I am starving, let’s start there. It feels like needles are stabbing every inch of my body, over and over again. I was trying to just swallow the hunger, meanwhile you and Toni were having the loudest sex known to man. Toni is like a daughter to me, so that’s weird enough.” FP paused to scan the wood line around the house and barn, his instincts working without him even realizing it. “As if that weren't bad enough, I then smell fresh blood and hear you feeding. It took everything in me not to come in there and rip Toni to shreds.”

Cheryl held up her hand to stop him there. He had every right to be upset, and she intended to explain herself. 

“You’re right, I have been negligent. There has been a lot going on, but that’s not an excuse and I am truly sorry.”

“Look, it’s cool. You saved me and I’m grateful to you for that.” FP ran his fingers through his stringy hair, pulling on it lightly in frustration. “The thing is, I’m in this body that I don’t understand and I can’t control. I need your help to get a hold of this thing.”

Cheryl thought back to when she was first turned. It was against her will, and she had never heard of anything other than humans before she was turned. Though most of her family was turned as well, she was still left to deal with it’s affects alone. Selfishly, she had done the same to FP. She needed to correct her error quickly.

“Well, first thing’s first, I know it can be alarming for your senses to be so elevated in comparison to your human ability. Hearing especially takes time to adjust to the volume of the world. The easiest way to help with that is running water. It is one of the only things that blocks, or at least muffles it, most of the noises around you. While it will dull your hearing, I’m afraid not even that will help you sleep. We have many abilities, sleeping isn’t one of them.”

FP stood before her, mouth agape and in clear disbelief.

“We can’t sleep?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“I’ll never sleep again?”

“Correct” Cheryl confirmed “However, there is a technique to turn off your mind temporarily. It’s sort of like sleep, though it can take years to master.”

FP turned and gripped the decaying wooden railing with just a tad too much force. The railing splintered under his grip and fell to the ground in a fine, wooden dust. 

“Maybe this was a mistake.” He muttered into the wind.

“What was a mistake?”

“You saving me was a mistake. Me choosing to live this was was a mistake!”

“If that’s the case, please let me know. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

“What promise?” FP demanded.

“I promised Jughead I’d help you get to the right frame of mind so you can choose your own fate. I will help you if this isn’t the path for you, and I will help you if you choose to accept yourself and your circumstances.”

“My boy doesn’t speak for me.”

“In the moment…” Cheryl eyes his grief stricken face and chose her words carefully “He needed to speak for you, just until you could speak for yourself.”

“He’s a good kid.” FP insisted as his shoulders drooped. “He deserved better than what I gave him.”

“Well, there's no time like the present to right a wrong.”

Silence sat between them for several minutes as FP contemplated his very existence. Meanwhile, the sun fully rose into the sky, and distantly Cheryl could hear rumblings from Guardians in the barn. 

“Can you make me right? Can you make sure I don’t hurt anyone?”

Cheryl nodded slightly.

“I will provide you with every tool and tip I possess. You will always need blood, I can’t change that, but I can teach you to contain your hunger and feed responsibly.”

“Okay” He agreed “Let’s do this then. When do we start?”

Cheryl shoved him suddenly, and without warning, off of the porch.

“We start immediately.”

FP tumbled backwards and clawed at the ground to stop his momentum. It was sloppy, but expected.

“What the hell?” He roared as he finally found his footing.

Cheryl joined him in the yard, prepared for a potential attack from the newborn. 

“You have the instincts to prevent what just happened, but you are ignoring those instincts.”

FP lunged towards her, but it was half-hearted and barely faster than a human. 

“You aren’t listening to your body. Let it guide you, not the other way around.” 

He jumped into the air as Cheryl finished speaking. This time, he had enough sense to blur his actions and not go the obvious route. Still, it was sloppy. She needed to make him angry, even if he was unable to see what it was that she was doing. 

Moving as quickly as her abilities allowed, Cheryl knocked his feet from under him and slammed him into the ground. She was harsh enough to make an FP shaped dent in the earth, causing him to snarl in her direction. 

“Are you going to fight me, or not?” She asked. 

FP clamored to his feet and lunged at her once more, rage pouring out of him. Again, she knocked him flat on his back, pushing him further into the crater she was making. 

They continued this way for several minutes, FP only growing more enraged. Over and over again Cheryl knocked him down, until finally there was a reaction.

It was like the sun and moon had simultaneously went dark. Endless black surrounded them both in every direction. Though the world around them disappeared into a black abyss, there was a spotlight on them both, the source of that spotlight being unknown.

Cheryl couldn’t hear the guardians in the barn, or the wind that surrounded them moments ago. It was like she was plunged into an invisible and roaring river, with only the sound of the rushing water filling her ears. It was an experience like no other. 

FP’s voice came to her in an echo that she could barely make out, as if it came from a great distance away.

“What happened?” He asked.

Cheryl’s jaw was heavy and it took a massive amount of effort to speak.

“This appears to be your gift.”

“My gift?”

Cheryl nodded, realizing sound shifted strangely around them where they were.

_ “How do I stop it?” _ FP thought the question, but didn’t actually say it. Yet the strange bubble they were in seemed to communicate inner thoughts aloud, over an invisible speaker.

Cheryl placed her hand over her heart and smiled. She couldn’t do it for him.This, he had to learn on his own.

Still, he got the message.

FP clenched his eyes shut, balled his fists up and shook. After only seconds the darkness snapped and they were back under the sun.

Instantly Cheryl felt Toni behind her back, and turned to face her.

Toni looked between FP and Cheryl with crossed arms and a scowl.

“What the fuck guys?”

* * *

Fire.

Toni’s vision was filled with images of raging fire destroying everything in it’s path. The flames hissed as they devastated the woods and everything in it. Try as she might, she couldn’t run fast enough to escape it. Just as her boots began to sizzle and her pink hair shriveled, a loud bang tore her from the chaos. 

It was just a dream.

Sitting upright, she noticed two things at once. 

First, Cheryl wasn’t in the room, but Toni did feel her nearby. Secondly, the orange curtains covering the window did little to block the sunlight. Mostly it just turned everything in the room to a fiery shade of orange. She assumed the light was what caused the dream, or at least hoped it was.

Toni made quick work of getting dressed and while she could feel Cheryl nearby, the feeling was strangely muted. It was like she was both close, yet far, all at the same time. Considering that wasn’t possible, she had to investigate. 

Making her way to the living room, she found Sweet Pea snoring away on the couch. The couch was flipped onto its back, with Sweet Pea being entirely unaware of that fact. She assumed that was the source of the bang that woke her.

Toni followed her instincts from there, which lead her to the front porch. Her head was on a swivel, and she felt Cheryl, yet she was nowhere in sight. 

“Cheryl?” Toni asked both aloud and in her mind.

There was no response, of any kind, which sent Toni into panic mode. Cheryl always answered her, no matter what. Something was wrong. 

“Cheryl!” She called with more urgency.

Again, nothing.

Toni made a full sweep of the perimeter, but found nothing and no one. 

“Cheryl!”

Suddenly Cheryl and FP both appeared in the middle of the yard. FP had wide eyes and appeared frantic. Cheryl however, looked calm, and maybe even a little proud.

Cheryl turned to fact Toni who crossed her arms and stared at them both with every bit of anger she had.

“What the fuck guys?”

Cheryl blurred to Toni’s side and embraced her tightly.

“The most amazing thing just happened my love.”

“Was it you predicting your own murder, because you left me alone and worried, again?” Toni countered.

“I only wanted to let you sleep, I was sure you were tired. I attempted to stay within your range of vision…but that’s just it.”

“What’s just it?”

“FP has discovered his gift, and it’s incredible.” Cheryl exclaimed.

“It’s true Toni.” FP interrupted “I don’t really understand what just happened, but I know I was the one that did it.”

“Well...tell me what happened then.” Toni said, trying to hide her embarrassment from freaking out over nothing.

“Do you mind if red here tells you? I’m pretty beat.”

Toni looked at FP’s fingers which were beginning to turn blue, and the blackened veins spreading up his neck.

“Yeah, I need to talk to her anyway.” 

They watched him retreat to the house before Cheryl spoke.

“I’ll have to find him something to eat today.”

Toni nodded, wanting to volunteer but somehow knowing that wouldn’t be an option.

“So FP has a gift?”

“Yes, and I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“How so?” Toni asked as she led them over to Perkins’ truck. 

Cheryl waited for Toni to retrieve what remained of her burgers and hop onto the tailgate.

“He’s like a shield T.T.” Cheryl began.

“A shield?”

“Yes. I’ll have to test his gift further of course, but that is the easiest of explanations for his gift.

Toni took the time to chew a large bit of her cold burger, and tried to understand.

“What’s the complicated explanation? What does it mean, exactly, to be a shield?”

“Right now this is just a theory based on a brief experience with him. Basically, I believe he has the ability to suspend himself, and whoever he is with, between realms. You clearly couldn’t see in, and we couldn’t see out. I also could barely feel you or our connection.”

Toni mulled over Cheryl’s words carefully, not wanting to be left behind in whatever was going on with FP.

“How can he use that?”

Cheryl’s eyes lit up like she was about to explain her favorite ride at the fair. Mostly, Toni was apprehensive and out of her comfort zone. 

“I provoked FP until there was a reaction. It’s the only way to get a newborn to produce evidence of their gift. The first time they discover it, however, it is only a shadow of their full capability.”

Toni nodded as she opened her last burger.

“When it happened, it was like there was an invisible dome put over top of us. It blocked the world from us, and us from the world. While it was invisible, I could feel that it was huge, this...void.”

“I’m sorry Cheryl. I still don’t understand how that helps him, or us.”

Cheryl looked around, ensuring they were alone before explaining further. 

“He can use it to hide, but not just himself. People, places, buildings. He can pull us all into his void so that no matter what our foes does to find us, they never will. They could be right next to us and never know.”

Toni finally began to see the merits of FP’s gift, but before the reality of it sank in, Fangs popped up to the top of the hill.

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said “Can I talk to you Toni?”

Cheryl nodded to them both and excused herself.

“What’s up Fangs?”

“Well...” He sighed and looked into the closest wood line “Me and some of the other Serp...Guardians went into the woods last night and this morning. We wanted to find a deer or a few rabbits or something. We are pretty hungry.”

Toni crossed her legs to cover her empty bag of burgers, consumed by guilt.

“Were you able to find anything?”

“No, but it wasn’t so much that we couldn’t find anything. There was just nothing to be found to begin with. The woods were empty, except for us.”

Toni heard Cheryl say, silently, that was was going to check the woods herself.

“Are you sure? There was nothing at all?”

“I’m positive. The rest of The Guardians asked me to come up here and request a meeting with The Founders.”

Toni felt Cheryl return to the property as she stood up to face Fangs.

“Okay, I will gather the other Founders. We will meet around noon. In the meantime, I spotted some open coops out back, behind the barn. Check to see if any chickens stuck around to roost back there.”

“Thanks Toni. I really hope you are on our side.”

“What other side would I be on?” Toni asked.

“The Elders were only ever on their own side. It was always about what was best for them, not all of us. I just hope The Guardians will be better than that.”

“Fangs” Toni clapped him on the shoulder. “We all suffered under The Elders’ leadership. I won’t let that happen again.”

“Will you remember that when the time comes for you to choose between what’s good for us all and what’s good for you and Cheryl?”

“You have my word, Fangs.”

Fangs nodded and began to descend the hill, towards the barn. Just as he left her vision, Cheryl returned to it.

“Is it true?” Toni asked “Is there really nothing out there?”

“I’m afraid so. It’s completely silent. There weren’t any paws on rustling leaves or hooves up the hill. Not even a single bird call. I’ve never seen it so empty out there.”

“What are we going to do? You can’t even leave Riverdale to go look in other towns.”

“No, but…” Cheryl looked to the house. “FP can.”

“Can he handle a trip like that?”

“Not without a meal first, and not without you at his side.”

“You want me to go with him?”

“Yes. There's no one outside of myself that’s better suited for the task.”

“I don’t know.” Toni hopped off the truck bed. “I’m needed here.”

Cheryl scoffed and gripped Toni’s hand. 

“Sweets and I will be here watching over the homestead. Did you not just promise Fangs you would do right by The Guardians?”

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing my love. I will find a suitable meal for FP before you two depart. You still have a few hours before the meeting. This will ensure you have news for The Guardians. 

“Where are you going to find him something to eat?”

Cheryl smiled knowing Toni had given in.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back.”

Toni held Cheryl’s hand tight, preventing her from blurring away.

“Be safe, I love you.”

Cheryl kissed her cheek, eyes glistening.

“I love you too, and I will be.”


	4. Witches Of The Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dee who reads over everything I send her and encourages me to keep going. She puts up with all my changing theories and ideas, and I couldn't be more thankful to her. This chapter is action packed, with a lot going on for all our characters. Please feel free to comment below with any questions or theories you have. You can also reach me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater or on Tumblr constant-fandom-migrator. Thank you to everyone who keeps returning to read this fic despite the fact that this fic has taken on a life of its own. Happy holidays to everyone out there and enjoy the chapter!

It didn’t take long for Toni to realize that Fangs was right. The woods were empty.

With FP by her side, they walked quickly and quietly through the silent trees. It would be a bit of a walk but Toni desperately wanted her bike back. They had an errand to run, and unlike with Cheryl, they couldn’t blur their way through town.

This errand however, took them outside of Riverdale’s borders. Cheryl couldn’t follow, leaving them to their own devices. 

While FP had to walk just as she did, he showed no signs of tiring. In fact, his hands were back to his normal shade, and the blackened veins that crawled up his neck were gone as well.

“You look better.”

“I feel better.”

“So Cheryl managed to feed you then?” Toni asked.

“Yeah” He replied with his head hung “She did.”

“Was it hard...to bite the first time, on purpose I mean?”

FP slowed his pace until he stopped altogether, providing Toni’s legs some much needed rest. 

“I didn’t bite anyone. She brought it to me in a glass. I guess she thought my first feeding shouldn’t be too traumatizing.”

“Well…” Toni said, unsure how to respond. “I’m glad you ate and that you feel better.”

FP didn’t respond. Instead, he looked up to the trees, appearing to concentrate deeply.

Even Toni’s ears know the woods were empty, but it looked like FP was trying to confirm her assumption. Fangs and Cheryl already confirmed it, but if FP needed a distraction from their conversation, then so be it. 

“You hear anything?” She asked quietly.

“Not even a turtle fart.”

Toni laughed, despite the suffocating silence.

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m gonna assume that means you don’t hear anything either.”

“Right you are, Toni.”

Their laughter died down the further they went, and once they were close enough for Toni to see the enticing metal gleam of her bike, FP spoke again.

“I’m grateful to Cheryl, but this is a big adjustment. I thought vampires get turned and they just know how to do this stuff, but it’s actually pretty hard. I’m not good at it, and it makes me nervous to go to a new town full of new people.”

Toni felt for him and understood his apprehension. More than that, she felt the echoes of her own struggles. 

“You don’t know how to be a vampire, and I don’t know how to be...a witch. We just have to figure it out a step at a time. That’s how we both figured out how to get through life as humans, now we have it do it all over again as something else entirely.”

FP swung a leg over his bike and sat with a satisfied sigh.

“You were always too smart for Riverdale, you know?”

“Oh, don’t get it twisted.” Toni said, climbing onto her own bike. “There’s not a city on the planet that can handle me.”

FP laughed and started his bike, with Toni following suit.

“Let’s ride!” He shouted into the empty woods.

Toni lifted her feet as her bike roared to life, letting it guide her.

They dodged trees and raised roots until they skidded onto asphalt, returning to society. The road they were on led them to the edge of Riverdale, and then past it.

A couple of miles later, they passed a large sign with the words ‘_ Welcome To Greendale’ _scrawled across it. Hiding behind the sign was a police car, and in it, a slumbering deputy. They were able to crossover without any resistance, which came as a surprise to Toni.

They were there for two reasons, the first of which FP took the lead on, leaving Toni to trail behind him.

The town was a small and, much like Riverdale, stuck somewhere in the fifties. It was aesthetically pleasing, with bustling shops and a cluttered looking diner that was decorated for Halloween for some reason. Of course, none of that was why they were there.

The real reason they were there was evident as they parked in a secluded alley. They alley faced the back of a massive warehouse, that seemed mostly inactive.

“What’s the plan here, FP?”

He looked around the building, trying to spot any surveillance cameras or guards. When he found nothing, he finally answered her.

“Red told me there were only two guards, and they don’t do much walking. She gave me the codes too. So...I think I’m gonna try to use my void thing.”

“Void thing?” Toni asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, you know…” FP raised his hands up to form air quotes. “My gift.”

“Okay then, let’s do this. Where do you need me?”

“Outside, watching our bikes.”

“Oh come on!” Toni growled. “Why do you get to rob the place and I don’t?”

“I think the void thing would be easier with only one person in it. Just be ready to get out of here quickly.”

Toni leaned back against the bike and crossed her arms in defeat. She didn’t like feeling as if she were a child that needed protecting. Still, she would do her part and help ensure a clean getaway. 

So she waited, her ears perking up with each car that passed by on the nearby road. After ten minutes of uneventful waiting, Toni bent down to inspect her bike. It had been left unattended for too long and could clearly use some TLC.

Toni was making mental notes of what she needed to do to her bike when she heard three gunshots in quick succession. At the far end of the alley, FP was half running, half blurring around the corner.

“No time.” He shouted as Toni hopped on her bike. “Just run.”

With each step he took, something popped out of the back pack he was trying to zip unsuccessfully. By the time he reached Toni it was clear the place FP just robbed was storage for various blood banks, and trailing behind him were fallen blood bags.

Rather than questioning his order, she just went with it, running in the opposite direction of the gunshots.

The problem with back alley robberies was that while it provided excellent cover, it also made it extraordinarily easy to get trapped in said back alley. That was the predicament Toni and FP found themselves in once they reached the end of the alley.

Behind them were two uniformed guards, guns drawn. In front of them were towering men in expensive looking black suits, also with guns drawn.

There was no way to go back, and there was no better option.

Toni dug deep within herself, looking for instinct and power she was unfamiliar with. In the end, she charged forward with FP at her side.

Using whatever instinct she found within, Toni raised both hands and focused her need for survival on the suited men before her. The second both her hands were raised, the men’s guns shot of of their hands, while the men themselves were raised into the air.

Both Toni and FP slid under the levitating men, holding their breath until they were safely out of the alley.

Only sparing one glance behind her, Toni saw the levitating men fall on top of the approaching guards with a violent thud. Shortly after, a high pitched alarm sounded from the roof of the warehouse they were fleeing. 

They ducked between alleys and buildings, glad they didn’t bring their bikes that wouldn’t have been able to get through, and finally reached Greendale’s town square. Police sirens sounded from every direction, and Toni began to panic.

“Where do we go?” Toni asked and equally frantic FP.

“Uh…”

_ Pssst. _

It sounded like a leaking faucet behind them, causing Toni to spin around.

She was met with the sight of a grey faced woman. It looked as if she had aged twenty years in the span of a day, the shadow of youth still lurking beneath the surface. 

The woman was in a black lace dress that looked like it was straight out of a Victorian novel, and her her delicately braided hair was pleasantly salt and peppered. She looked kind, but certainly out of place.

“Come with me” The woman whispered.

“What?” FP replied, stupefied at the woman’s sudden appearance.

“I know the authorities are seeking the both of you. You cannot run in a town you are unfamiliar with. I offer you safe haven, if you wish.”

Toni hear the wailing sirens getting closer. There probably wasn’t another option.

“Let’s go then, lady. Take us to your leader, or whatever.”

“I am my own leader.” The woman said seriously. “Just as you should be. Now, let’s go.”

Behind the woman was a multi story brick building, clearly divided up into apartments. It wasn’t the most luxurious building, but Toni was never one to care about that. She cared about it even less while on the run and out of time. 

So, they followed the woman inside and up every flight of stairs until they reached the top landing.

“This is us.” The woman said as she waved her hand and the apartment door slid open with a click.

Toni was stunned by the beautiful yet cluttered apartment. FP was equally as stunned, letting out a _ ‘huh’ _beneath his breath.

Every wall, counter, and table was covered in a variety of intriguing things. Plants she had never seen, books she had never heard of and crystals so beautiful they almost looked fake.

Toni spotted a large, black cauldron by the fireplace and that’s when she finally understood.

“You haven’t learned to spot a witch yet.” The woman said as more of a statement than a question. “The cauldron was the first thing that tipped you off to me also being a witch? I thought for sure you realized it when you were able to see through my glamour.”

Toni blinked in surprise when the woman suddenly looked much younger, appearing only a few years older than herself. It explained why her appearance of old age didn’t seem right when they first saw the woman.

The stranger didn’t seem annoyed, rather, she was amused by Toni’s slow realization.

“My name is Sotiras, by the way.”

“Oh, sorry.” Toni suddenly realized how rude they had been. “I’m Toni, this is FP. Thank you for letting us hide out here.”

Sotiras sat on the love seat and waved her hands in the air. Tea and sandwiches landed on the table in front of her as she indicated for them to sit across from her. 

“FP, I would offer you something as well, but I assume tea is not your preferred beverage.”

FP smiled and nodded, not sure how to respond to the strange woman.

“I must admit, Toni, I was surprised to see such a powerful witch and a vampire running instead of fighting. Why not use your powers instead?”

She wasn’t sure how much to reveal, but a strange static in the air made her comfortable to divulge her secrets to the hospitable woman.

“I tried that, but I only just realized I had powers like a week ago. I don’t know how to work them or what I can or can’t do.”

Sotiras nodded and sipped her tea slowly.

“The only limit to your ability, is your imagination.”

Toni wasn’t entirely sure how to respond, so she helped herself to the tiny sandwiches instead. After a few minutes of that silence, the woman bravely spoke again.

“Is that the only reason you are in Greendale? To rob the blood bank?”

“We didn't ...I never…” FP began, not sure where to go from there. 

“Oh, I’m not judging you. I applaud your dietary choices and believe it should be made more readily available to prevent this very attempt. I’m merely curious what brings you to town, we don’t get many outsiders you see.”

FP relaxed and Toni began to wonder if the woman could help them. Maybe and experienced witch would have some ideas. 

“Actually, we mainly came to look into your woods. Our woods are empty and we don’t know why. No animals, not even the wind seems to be moving.”

Sotiras put her cup down and stared at Toni with a perplexed expression.

“Our woods are also empty, which has been beyond our understanding. I assumed it was because of your coven, the witches of the hill.”

“My coven? I’m sorry, I'm not sure what you’re talking about. I don’t have a _ coven. _”

“Witches tend to be aware of each other, Toni. Outside of the witches of Greendale, the only other witches in the area are the witches of the hill in Riverdale. Is that not where you are from?”

“It is but…” Toni was confused and wasn’t sure how to respond. How could she not know about a coven of witches in Riverdale?

“They do tend to keep to themselves, they haven't come down from the hill in hundreds of years. I did assume since you were a witch from the area you were with their coven. That’s why I asked what your intentions here were.”

Toni could feel FP’s eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about the witches of the hill. We are just trying to eat, and find shelter within the woods.”

Sotiras stood up and walked over to a bookshelf. Running her fingers over the many spines in front of her, she finally landed on an ancient looking leather bound book.

“Does this look familiar to you?” She asked as she handed it over to Toni.

The book wasn’t a printed book. Instead, it more resembled a journal. The writing itself was in a language Toni didn’t recognize, except for one word on the inside of the front cover. Within a sentence she couldn't read, was the word Topaz in faded red ink, or maybe blood.

“My name is in here...my last name, but I’ve never seen this book before.”

Sotiras looked somber as her gaze locked onto the floor.

“I believe Greendale isn’t the place you need to look into. The hills of Riverdale are probably where you need to explore.”

Toni nodded, somehow knowing the woman was right, while also being really confused.

As FP and Toni stood up, what was left of the sandwiches raised off of the tray to float in the air.

“I’ll just wrap those up for you then.” Sotiras offered.

“Yes, thank you.” Toni responded.

A few minutes later they were gathered around the door as FP thanked the woman for her help. Toni extended the book that enchanted her since it was shown to her, but Sotiras refused it. 

“No, it is not mine to keep. Your name and history is in it. If you can figure out how to read it, there is a summoning spell in there. It is very helpful, but for the moment I believe it would be most helpful to summon livestock or other ingredients. That is one of the more tame spells contained in that book.”

“Thank you.” Toni tucked the book into her bag, along with the sandwiches. “You were our savior today.”

The woman grinned and opened the door with a wave of her hand.

“Yes, I get that a lot. You are quite welcome.”

After their goodbyes, FP and Toni slowly and silently made their way back to where their bikes were. The sirens were gone, and Toni doubted their bikes were still there, but they had to try. 

Once they reached the alley where they left the bikes, they realized the guards and suited men were gone. There bikes were still there but moved off to the side, with one police officer standing by them.

“It’s just one cop. I think we can get past him and get our bikes.” Toni whispered.

“Yeah, I think so too. Let’s go.”

FP did his best to blur in a straight line, ending up right behind the alert officer. He wasted no time locking him in a supernaturally strong choke hold. It only took seconds for the officer to collapse into an unconscious heap. 

“Not too shabby.” Toni remarked as she climbed onto her bike with a smile.

“Yeah, but I was hoping the bags I dropped would still be here. You think I should go back in and grab some more? I don’t know if what I have is enough for Cheryl and me.”

Toni was sure FP had realized by then that feeding from anyone but Toni wasn’t an option.

“You should have Cheryl explain bonds to you. I think it is probably something you should know. She can’t drink those bags, not while bonded to me.”

“Really? I thought that just meant she was super in love with you or something.”

“No” Toni laughed, knowing their bond was far more complicated than that. “It’s actually…”

Toni paused, suddenly unable to speak, and not sure she could breathe.

“What’s wrong?” FP asked.

Toni was frozen to the spot, not sure if she would ever be able to move again.

“Toni!” He shouted.

Toni jerked from her trance and started her bike up in a flash.

“Cheryl is hurt. We need to get back, right now.”

FP knew better than to ask any questions. He followed behind Toni, neither of them concerned about the law chasing them anymore. Her singular, and all consuming, thought was returning to Cheryl. She had to get back to Riverdale before it was too late.

  
  


***** ***** *****

“Wake up!” Cheryl shouted.

The moment the words left her lips, Sweet Pea flailed and rolled onto the ground from the couch.

“What the hell Cheryl?”

“It’s time to wake up, and you sleep like the dead.”

Sweet Pea groaned and slowly stood up.

“Yeah, well... at least I’m not undead like you.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at his dumb joke.

“How original. Now get ready, you’ve missed a lot and I need to catch you up.”

“I need to eat before we do anything.”

His statement was punctuated by the rumbling of his stomach that was so loud a half deaf human could hear it. 

“There is neither food, nor time.”

“No food doesn’t work for me.” He declared.

“None of The Guardians have food, it’s not just you.”

Sweet Pea looked at her with eyes swimming in questions. She took a moment to catch him up on the empty forest and Toni’s errand she was running with FP.

“What do we do?” He asked once she was finished.

“We address the rest of The Guardians. I suggest we leave Fangs in charge while we run an errand of our own. I even promise to find you, and the rest of them, something to eat while we are out.”

“Okay, do we need more Guardians to go with us? Depending on the type of errand it is, more of us could be handy.”

“No, this is more of a surveillance mission. Truth be told, it is also rather personal, but I could really use your help. Besides Toni, I don’t think there is anyone else that I think could help me right now.”

Sweet Pea looked lost in thought, but Cheryl distinctly felt pride coming from him. 

“Okay, I’ll follow your lead then. There is one condition that is non debatable.”

“What’s that?” Cheryl asked cautiously.

“I won’t let you carry me and blur us to wherever we are going. I know you can’t leave Riverdale, so wherever you need to go can be reached with the truck.”

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the very thought of carrying him bridal style through town.

“I assure you, my desire to carry you is even lower than your desire to be carried. You won’t hear an argument from me about that.”

“Okay good...well, I’m gonna find the bathroom then we can go.”

Cheryl agreed to meet him outside and walked into the now muted sunlight. Clouds had rolled in since Toni left, matching Cheryl inner feelings about her absence. Truthfully, the lack of light was fine with her. 

While the myth of her kind not being able to be in sunlight was longstanding, it was mostly untrue. She wouldn’t burn or burst into flames. She most certainly did not glitter, glisten or sparkle. However, she did have heightened senses. Bright and sunny days were harsh on her advanced vision. So, she usually avoided such days, fueling the ridiculous myth of her kind’s intolerance to sunlight. 

Her errand would primarily be outdoors, making her thankful for the cloud cover.

She didn’t need to wait long before Sweet Pea joined her outside with a nod and a still rumbling stomach. They carefully descended the hill with Cheryl making sure to match Sweet Pea’s pace. Sure she found it annoying to be so slow, but being with Toni was helping her patience with such things.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, harsh and rushed voices reached them from the barn. It sounded like several of The Guardians were doing their best to keep the noise to a minimum while they argued. Though, Cheryl didn’t even need to listen in to know what they were arguing about. Human, witch or her own kind had one universal need, food. It affected everything from mood to strength. With so many Guardian’s squished into the barn and minimal food, tempers were bound to flare up.

Sweet Pea slid open the barn door and the voices all died down at once. 

The Guardians waited until they both walked in and closed the door before assaulting them with questions from all angles. Not even Cheryl could make out the individual demands and questions, so she climbed the latter and waved for Sweet Pea to follow her up to the landing. 

Raising her hands, Cheryl silently asked for the chance to speak and address their concerns.

“I hear you all, and I know there is much to be addressed. There will be a formal meeting later today with all four Founders. All of your concerns will be heard at that time.” The anger in several of their faces slowly faded, as they awaited what they all hoped to be good news. “We were made aware earlier this morning about the forest and the food shortage. I want you all to know that is our top priority. Toni and FP have already left to follow up on a lead about that. Sweet Pea and I will also be departing for a short time today to look into better accommodations for you all, and also following up a lead about food. I, more than anyone, know what it’s like to starve and be trapped in a place you don’t want to be. I want you all to know that I will do my very best to make sure that doesn’t happen to you.”

There were slight murmurs from the crowd of Guardians, but the anger in the air Cheryl felt when the first walked in, was significantly diminished. 

Fangs was the first of The Guardians to speak up.

“So all four founders will be gone today? What if something happens?”

Sweet Pea took the opportunity to test drive his new authority.

“We should all be back within a few hours. I don’t think either group of founders will be in danger today, but it is up to us to try and fix whatever issues we have as a group. Fangs, I leave you in charge while we are gone. I believe everyone will be just fine under your leadership today. We aren’t out here taking a field trip just to have something to do. We know there are things that need to be handled right now, and that’s what we are trying to do. Trust us, please.”

If Cheryl’s words warmed them up, Sweet Pea’s personal relationship with them all ensured their support and understanding. Right then and there, she was sure it was the right decision to include Sweet Pea in the group of founders. 

After answering a few more questions, some Guardians related and some personal, they were ready to head out. If only to annoy Sweet Pea, Cheryl blurred up the hill and waited for him at the truck.

Once he reached the top of the hill, she was sure he had several insults ready for her, but he was too out of breath to share any of them.

Without checking with her, Sweet Pea hopped into the driver’s seat and turned the key in the ignition.

“Where to?” He asked when he caught his breath.

“Blossom manor please.”

He raised an eyebrow at the request, but was kind enough to not comment on it. 

They drove through town slow enough to not attract any attention, until they got close to the Blossom manor. Cheryl directed him to the hidden entrance, hoping no one would see them. It quickly became evident that it didn’t matter which entrance they took.

The once regal Blossom manor on top of the highest hill in Riverdale, was nothing more than a burnt husk of it’s former glory. Sweet Pea finally stopped the truck in what used to be the kitchen. Though the building and all it’s maze like halls served as her personal prison, she was still distraught about it’s untimely destruction. 

“What happened?” Sweet Pea asked quietly as he politely pretended not to notice her tears. 

“As it turns out, my Nanna Rose was a good person being kept prisoner by my parents. She wanted to free herself and make sure my parents didn't live another day to torture someone else. This is how she did it. I wasn’t sure what would be left...but I had hoped it would be more than this.”

He nodded as he slowly unbuckled and looked around.

“Why don’t we walk around a bit, see if anything survived?”

She wasn’t sure why she agreed, knowing there wouldn’t be much of anything worth saving, but she did anyway.

Cheryl followed his lead walking through her former foyer and under the archway of the library. She assumed all of the library would be the worst of all, due to it’s abundance of ancient and flammable paper. But as she walked around and moved a few tons of rubble, she found several books without so much as a layer of soot on it. Most of them were spell books, or books of prophecy. She assumed the witch author’s put a protection spell on them when they were written. 

Sweet Pea was kind enough to help her pick up whatever was salvageable and return them to the safety of the truck. They remained mostly silent as they continued their search for anything useful. Once they approached the far end of the property, Sweet Pea pointed to a building that still stood, mostly unharmed.

“I don’t know what that is, but it seems like it’s mostly okay. Anything of use in there you think?”

Cheryl was weighed down by the recent and scaring last memories of her Nanna Rose. 

“That’s the greenhouse.There is plenty things of use in there if anything is left inside.”

“Okay” he nodded “Let’s go take a look then.”

Cheryl assumed the magic in all the plants helped protect the greenhouse itself. Her main purpose for coming back to Blossom manor was to find books and herbs, so it seemed like she would get her wish. However, just after she pushed the door open with a squeak, a large bang echoed off of what remained of Blossom manor.

She heard it milliseconds before Sweet Pea did, and she knew instantly it was a gunshot. Knowing she could take a bullet and Sweet Pea’s large but vulnerable human body could not, she pushed him to the side and out of the way. It wasn’t a second to soon as he hadn’t even hit the ground yet when the piercing pain of a bullet ripped through her torso. 

The force of the shot sent her flying backwards, into the glass window of the greenhouse which shattered on impact. 

Sweet Pea let out a string of profanities before several more shots rang out. Cheryl scrambled backwards and motioned for him to stay low.

She had been shot before, with everything from the first muskets to the newer and more crude AR-15 rifles. It did little to damage her, usually more of an inconvenience than anything else. This time, things were much different. 

Pain filled her body from her head to her toes, with the epicenter being the bullet wound in her stomach. Every nerve in her body screamed for relief and her sense of smell picked up the scent of something burning. It took her a moment to realize what it was that was burning. Her brain trying to come to terms with what was happening seemed to slow down the realization. Once she looked down to see it for herself, there was no denying it. 

The acrid burning smell was her own flesh that bubbled and charred around the edges of the wound. She felt the burning spreading internally, and knew without a doubt that the wound would kill her. She just wasn’t sure how long it would take to do so. If the level of pain she was in would last throughout her death, she was sure she would rather someone kill her instead. The agony had to end. 

“Cheryl!” Sweet Pea called out, though it sounded like it echoed and as if it came from far away.

She didn’t have the strength to answer. 

The shots stopped, but her panic didn’t. Despite that panic, she felt unable to move. Pain and fear paralyzed her completely. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, unaware of the severity of her injuries. 

Once he was close enough to see for himself, Cheryl felt him panic. She wondered if Toni’s reaction would be the same. She intended to deal with the pain and her death without bothering Toni with the finality of it all, but she owed her a goodbye. So, she clenched her eyes shut and sent a message to Toni directly.

“_ I’m hurt. It’s bad. Come back quickly, and if you don’t make it, know that I love you endlessly.” _

She felt a lurch from Toni, but not much else. 

Without her realizing it, Sweet Pea had made a run for it and drove the truck right up to her. He leapt out of it with as much speed and grace as his lanky body would allow and gripped Cheryl under her arms. With relative ease he lifted her up and put her in the passenger seat of the truck.

“It’s okay, I’ll get you out of here.”

She didn’t hear anymore shots, but maybe that was because of the incessant pounding in her ears and the consuming pain of her torso.

“That’s not a normal bullet, is it?” He asked just as he peeled out of the driveway.

She didn’t have the strength to answer. Her focus had to be on staying alive long enough to tell Toni goodbye in person. It was her only goal. It was her only reason for clinging to life. 

“You aren’t really bleeding, so you don’t have to control that.”

Sweet Pea was attempting to find a way to help her, even though there was nothing to be done, and they both knew that. 

Cheryl wasn’t sure where they were, or how close they were to the farm. All she knew was the burning was spreading to her chest and she felt the flesh and meat bubbling under her skin.

“What if I distract you? It always helped me to be distracted, like when I broke my leg or when I got my tattoo.”

She didn’t respond, but he charged ahead anyway.

“Did I ever tell you where I got my name from?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. “I used to help my mom in the garden. There was a section where she grew vegetables and what not. We would be out there forever and I would get hungry. I thought I was being smooth by sneaking pea pods as I worked with her. I’d pop them open and eat the peas out of them, but of course my mom knew what I was doing. She called me her sweet pea and made sure that I got to do that section when I helped her in the garden. The name stuck after a while, now that’s what everybody calls me.”

If she wasn’t dying, Cheryl would have found the story endearing. If, by some miracle, she survived, she would have to give him shit for it later. For the moment, she used all her strength to cling to life.

Sweet Pea rounded a corner so quickly they briefly ended up on two wheels. The jostling hurt, but she appreciated his effort, even if it was futile. There was nothing at the farm that could help her, she just hoped Toni got her message in time to say goodbye.

“Almost there.” He announced as he spared a glance at her. His grimace was enough to tell her she was in as much trouble as she thought she was. 

“How about the time I met Toni? Did she tell you about that?”

Again, she didn’t respond.

“Okay, so I had to be around five. My mom had been missing for a few days and I was on my own. I got really hungry so I walked up to the grocery store. Obviously I didn’t have any money but I knew I needed to eat. So I stuck whatever I could in my pockets. I was young and stupid so of course I got busted right away. The owner came up to me and told me to empty my pockets, but I didn’t want to. Next thing I know this little girl behind him had picked up a pumpkin and threw it at the guy. She just kept chucking them at him, one after another. I ran, and she followed me. That was the day I met Toni, and I even shared my candy bars with her. We’ve had each other's back since then.”

Cheryl was in and out of awareness, but enjoyed the idea of Toni throwing pumpkins at a shop owner to get Sweet Pea out of trouble. It sounded like something she would do, even as a child.

Next thing she knew, Sweet Pea slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the truck. He honked the horn when he opened the passenger side door and Guardians poured out of the barn to help.

The faces around her were a blur, but she was aware enough to recognize she was back at the farm, where Toni could find her.

Cheryl felt several people touching her at once as she was lifted onto a table and people were inspecting her. She felt their fingers touching the crater where her stomach used to be, and water being poured over her. Distantly she heard Sweet Pea shouting at someone, but she couldn’t make out what he was shouting about.

She was almost out of strength. Again, she spoke to Toni.

_ “Please, hurry my love.” _

She wasn’t sure how much time past or what the people around her was saying. She wasn’t even sure she was still alive. What did death feel like anyway? Surely after death there would be no more pain, but even her agony was quickly disappearing.

Then, like the world turned itself back on and her brain switched to active mode, she was aware again. Mostly she was aware of a soft hand in her own. 

Toni made it.

“Cheryl, baby. Are you still with me?”

_ “Yes.” _She responded to Toni alone.

“Somebody do something! Help her!” Toni shouted to the people around them.

Her sight was failing, but she saw the blurry silhouette of FP enter what was left of her line of sight. 

“It was Ascension.” He said quietly.

“How do you know that?” Toni fired back.

FP sighed and laid a hand on Cheryl’s arm.

“I know because I went to the Elders with an idea a while back. I said we should figure out a way to get serpent venom into a bullet. I told them we should find a scientist to synthesize it, so there would be more to use. Well...we did find a scientist and he said that this is what would happen if he could get the synthesized venom to work. I guess he did. The elders would have told Hiram about it, and with Hiram’s money, I’m sure that got sped up.”

Toni let go of Cheryl’s hand and shoved FP backwards with all her strength.

“You son of a bitch.You fix her right now!”

“I’m sorry Toni, I don’t know how. Not even herbs can help venom that’s this far into her system.”

Toni shoved him again until he was on his back. Once she was above him, she raised a fist and landed a monster blow to the side of his face.

“You fix her, and you fix her now!”

He took a few more punches to the face, with Cheryl worrying about him losing control and killing Toni when he finally rolled out of her path. 

The barn’s roof began to vibrate, before chunks of it were torn off and crumbled into dust. The hay around them floated into the air and nails holding the wooden structure together began to pull from the surrounding planks of wood. Toni was losing control.

“Wait!” FP demanded.

“Why? You’ve killed her! You’ve killed Cheryl!. Why shouldn’t I do the same to you?”

Nails flew through the air as the barn began to groan from the lack of support.

“I have an idea.” He insisted.

“Whatever you are gonna do, you better do it fast.” Sweet Pea said wisely.

Cheryl felt the burning reach her neck, the smell of burning flesh even closer to her sensitive nose.

In the next moment, the world around her disappeared, including Toni. 

Endless stretches of black surrounded her, with a spotlight beaming onto her face. 

She was in FP’s void, and nothing was the same. The burning was gone, Toni’s terrified screaming was silent and FP looked strained rather than worried. 

“Did it work?” His echoed voice asked her.

Sitting up and feeling her stomach, up to her neck, Cheryl found nothing out of the ordinary. She neither smelled the burning, nor had she seen the evidence of it. Her torso was whole and her skin no longer bubbled. She found the strength in her limbs, and it was only as hard to speak as it was the last time FP pulled her into the void. 

“I can’t hold it. I have to let go.” He said into the blackness.

The world snapped and the next thing Cheryl saw was the frantic face of her beloved Toni.

She was weak, but even outside of the void, her body was healed. The venom no longer spread and her flesh had healed itself. Her shirt didn’t survive the attack, but that was the least of her worries.

“What did you do? You were there and then you weren’t. Now she's fine?” 

FP gasped, the effort to pull her in and heal her must have took its toll.

“Cheryl said this void thing was a spot between dimensions. When I was a kid I read a comic book about different dimensions. In one of them, the hero got hurt and almost died. But because he wasn’t hurt in another dimension, by bringing him injured to a dimension where he was fine, helped him heal. It was a long shot and I still don’t understand how it worked, but I think she’s okay now.”

Toni turned to look at Cheryl again, who was very much alive, but still a striking shade of blue. Her body’s effort to heal itself used all her strength. She didn’t need to ask, Toni just knew.

She pulled out her blade and sliced it across her wrist, pushing it into Cheryl’s mouth before the blood had time to raise to the surface. It took what little strength she had left not to drain her, and FP had to run out of the barn, but she was going to be okay. 

The whole ride to the farm Cheryl was convinced her time had finally run out. Instead, the people around her rallied to save her life, even the ones that once wished her dead. 

Despite feeling weak and exposed, Cheryl never felt more whole than she did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the scare! I promise I won't actually kill off anyone important.


	5. Prophecy Of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! This chapter takes a deep dive into the story and what part 1& 2 have been building to. Also, Choni being domestic and adorable. A bit of everything is in this chapter. Enjoy! Thank you to Dee @chernyyevdovy for listening to my insane ideas and reading my crap first drafts, I couldn't do it without you. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to comment your questions, concerns or theories below. Leave a kudos if you're shy. You can also reach me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater or Tumblr: constant-fandom-migrator. More is coming soon, get ready for the story to kick into overdrive.

Cheryl’s pain was gone, but Toni’s wasn’t. Her pain and devastation was all Cheryl could feel, and it was overwhelming. FP’s guilt was also ever present, but couldn’t compete with Toni’s chaotic mind.

The barn was full of stunned Guardians. Between the unexpected display of FP’s gift, Toni’s wild anger, and Cheryl’s miraculous recovery, there was a lot to take in. More than ever, Cheryl wished she had the ability to sleep. Her exhaustion was debilitating. 

After getting her bearings, and ensuring Toni wasn’t bleeding too heavily, Cheryl stood up and addressed the Guardian’s.

“I know today has been hectic, but I am counting on all of you to keep your composure. I have worked out a plan to get you all fed today, and better lodgings. I would also like to remind you all that none of us are safe. We need to stick together, and get settled before we can make a plan going forward. Fangs, can I see you and the rest of the founders outside?”

He agreed, but with Toni pitifully shaking like a leaf next to her, she knew she needed to make it quick.

The founders and their lieutenant all went outside to speak privately, leaving the Guardians buzzing in the barn. Toni was holding onto her for dear life, and her thoughts ran so quickly Cheryl was unable to make any sense out of them. 

“Thank you all for speaking with me. Obviously we all have a lot going on.”

“Uh, you think?” Sweet Pea asked “Are you good, because I’m pretty sure you just died?”

Toni whimpered and clung to Cheryl’s arm even tighter. 

“I am fine Sweets, thank you for your concern.”

He looked unconvinced, but they had other matters to attend to.

“The bank is finally open, and since there seems to be no other way, I’m going to bankroll this shindig.”

“What do you mean, Red?” FP asked, his voice hoarse. 

“I mean I have some errands for you all while I glue my girl back together.”

Fangs looked Toni up and down, agreeing with a nod. 

“The rest of The Guardians are getting restless, so I am all in.” He said with a hint of a grin.

“Good” said Cheryl, surprised at his willingness “Sweet Pea, go to the bank and speak with Sara, she’s going to give you a bunch of cash. FP, go to shady alley. Through the red gate on the left, theres a guy sitting in a lawn chair, tell him I sent you. He has burner phones for all The Guardians, so we can all talk without Hiram tracing us.”

“What about me?” Fangs asked.

“I need you to go to the City Centre Motor Hotel. Tell the person at the desk the phrase _ rolling fields. _They will clear the hotel and The Guardians can all stay there for the time being.”

Toni began rocking on her feet and Cheryl knew she needed to get her out of there.

“I trust you can coordinate with each other and get it done. I will have food brought to the hotel at five o’clock sharp.”

All the men nodded and gave various forms of verbal confirmations.

“Good, now I believe Toni needs some rest. Call me later, my number will be in all the phones you pick up.”

Without any further delay, Cheryl picked Toni up with ease and blurred up to the house and into the master bedroom. She laid the distressed woman on the bed and joined her within seconds. 

“Toni, my love, talk to me.”

Instead of words, Toni let out a sob and buried her face in Cheryl’s chest. All she could do was rub Toni’s back in slow circles, all while reassuring her everything was okay.

After a while, Toni’s sobs turned into hiccups then went silent all together. The tears however, never stopped.

“I almost lost you.” Toni whispered. 

“But you didn’t. I’m right here T.T.”

There was a moment of silence before Toni spoke again.

“Have you ever bonded with someone else before?”

“No,” Cheryl smiled brightly “you are my one and only.”

“I walked into that barn, and saw the worst thing I could possibly imagine. You were bright blue and your skin and muscles were literally melting. It was like you were disappearing, right in front of me. I mean, you were deadly still, even though I knew you had to be in so much pain. Then I felt it.”

“Felt what?” Cheryl asked as she wiped the tears from Toni’s cheeks. 

“I felt our bond break. Do you have any idea how painful that break is? You died Cheryl. You were gone, and so was our bond. Then FP did whatever the hell he did, and you came back. Our bond came back too, but I still can’t shake it. I’ve never, ever felt anything like that before. You can’t ever die on me. That pain was unbearable, and the thought of losing you is even worse. What am I supposed to do without you?”

“Oh, Toni.” Cheryl’s heart broke as she saw the truth and pain in her partner’s eyes. “You will never need to find out. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Toni stiffened and leaned away from Cheryl’s comforting arms. ‘“That’s not a promise you can keep, especially not with Hiram and the rest of Ascension coming for us.”

“Then we take him out and topple Ascension, together.”

“I don’t even know where to start.” Toni sighed. 

Cheryl cleared the tears from Toni’s cheeks again, unsure how to comfort her in the midst of so much pain. No one ever showed her any kindness until Toni came around, so she had no experience in comfort to bring to the table. She felt useless.

“We start with you resting, and me taking a shower.”

“I don’t want to sleep without you.”

Cheryl kissed Toni’s forehead gently.

“I’ll be most expedient. You won't even notice I’m gone.”

With that, Cheryl blurred into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As the icy cold water sputtered and sprayed out, she let her smile drop. She knew what Toni said was true, death did claim her briefly.

She still felt it’s claws around her throat, threatening to take her back. Her death was brief, and she was able to return with seemingly no consequences, but worry still plagued her. 

Death came to her as a sharp pain. It was like being plunged into Sweetwater River in the dead of winter, except with the pain multiplied by several thousand. To say the least, it was unpleasant. 

Most importantly, it was a signal that she wasn’t safe. She worried about Toni’s safety, and yet Cheryl was taken down by a single bullet. Immortal didn’t feel like the right word anymore, and that was more terrifying than anything else she could think of. 

After all the years she existed, it became easy to take those very years for granted, Before, she had nothing to live for despite having ample time to do so. She existed without purpose, direction, or love. After finally obtaining all of the above, her life was at risk. 

As she turned off the water, Cheryl wondered why it was so impossible for her to have it all. But there was no more time to contemplate her sudden mortality, she had already been gone too long and didn't want Toni to worry. 

“I’m back my love. Are you…”

Toni was sound asleep, fully clothed with dirty boots draped over the edge of the bed. Cheryl was glad she was getting rest, but also really hoped to enjoy Toni’s comforting touch before another evening of staring at the ceiling while the world slept. She settled for pulling off Toni’s boots and tucking them both into bed. Cheryl didn’t bother putting much clothing on, she needed to be as close as possible to the woman she loved.

After that, the night passed in a blur. Toni had a few nightmares that Cheryl was able to smooth out, but otherwise it was merely hours of silence. 

Once the sun rose, Cheryl scribbled down a note for Toni and got dressed. She heard FP wandering around outside and felt restless in the dark room.

“You need a hobby, FP.” Cheryl announced as she walked onto the porch.

“My hobby is not seeing you or Toni accidentally naked. So, I’ve been waiting for you to come out of the room.”

Cheryl chuckled lightly, but tension still hung in the air.

“Well, you now have my undivided attention.”

FP didn’t waste any time on pleasantries, instead choosing to dive right in. 

“The Guardians are all set at the hotel. They got the food and are all very thankful to you. I got the phones and handed them out. Also,” FP threw a bulging duffel bag in her direction at the speed of light. “Sweet Pea got your cash. Minus expenses for what you set up, it’s all there.”

“Good” Cheryl nodded, knowing he was holding something back. “Anything else?”

“Yeah.” FP replied as he looked anywhere but at Cheryl. “I am going to stay in the barn instead of the hotel. I just think it will be easier on me.”

“Perfectly understandable.”

FP turned to leave, but Cheryl couldn’t leave it like that. She felt his crushing guilt from a mile off.

“FP?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“You aren’t the person you used to be.” Cheryl began “I don’t blame you for anything you’ve done in a past life. I’ve lived enough of my own to know that mistakes happen. You now live in fear of what you’ve created, there’s no need to fear me as well. We are all good.”

He didn’t reply, or even fully face her, but his guilt lifted slightly.

“How about we go through some training exercises? Blurring, maybe some combat?” Cheryl suggested. “I know it can be boring all night while the humans are sleeping.”

“There aren’t any humans in the house anymore now that Sweet Pea is at the hotel with the other Guardians.”

Cheryl wondered how he could forget about Toni living there until she realized he didn’t actually forget. Toni wasn’t human, and never was.

“Let’s start with blurring.” She said in order to change the subject.

FP then attempted to blur from one end of the yard to the other, but only managed to look strained and to blur a few feet before tripping.

“Okay, no.” Cheryl said, holding up her hand to stop him.

“I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.”

“You are just trying to gain speed, and that won’t work. Envision where you are, then envision where you intend to end up. Let your feet follow, instead of leading.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” FP huffed.

Still, he closed his eyes and balled his fists. After a moment of deep concentration, he opened his eyes and blurred forward. It was only around ten feet, but it was the first time he managed to blur smoothly.

“Excellent!” She cried out “Again!”

FP tried it a few more times, blurring a little further each time. She waited until he was in full confidence before switching it up.

He was in the middle of a hundred yard blur when Cheryl shot forward, blurring right into the middle of his path. They collided, shoulder to shoulder, sending them both flying backwards.

“What the hell was that?” He asked as he stood up and massaged his shoulder.

“Clearly you’ve figured out how to blur in a straight line, that’s the easy part. Things are constantly moving, even when you blur. Cars, kids, dogs, and there’s always an unexpected tree. You have to be able to adapt to change, and the unexpected.”

FP stretched and gave a quick nod. It was time to go again.

So, while FP focused on dodging Cheryl, she instead made sure to be in his way, no matter his path. She zigged and zagged and threw things like branches and barrels in his path. After only a few stumbles and fall, he finally figured it out. He was able to keep up with her and, eventually, managed to actually get in _ her _ way.

He learned quickly, only needing a teacher to do so. Cheryl was lucky enough to never accidentally turn someone, making this the first time she was ever responsible for a newborn. With the way things were going, she began to wonder why she hadn’t done it sooner.

“You’re doing great, FP. I think you’ve gotten the hang of it. But I do think you should continue mastering the basics before using your gift again.”

FP looked disappointed by the idea, but she was sure holding off was best. 

“I saved you though.”

Before she could respond, Cheryl turned to see the front door opening and closing with immense force.

“Did you really save her if it was your fault to begin with? Or were you just fixing your own mistake so you didn’t have to feel guilty?” Toni asked with venom dripping from every word.

“Toni, we’ve all done things against the Blossoms and vampires in general that we wouldn’t think of doing now. Things change. I am just trying to do the best I can with how things are now. I’m sorry she was in danger, honestly, I am.”

Cheryl felt a wave of anger roll off of Toni and knew she needed to step in.

“How about we work on some combat basics later?” She asked FP.

“Yeah,” He said, warily eyeing Toni “We’ll do that later.”

“Certainly, I’ll find you.”

Toni huffed behind her, but she ignored it for the moment.

FP wisely blurred towards the bar, leaving Cheryl and Toni alone.

“You’re being a little harsh with him, don't you think?”

“No.” Toni replied “If you would have stayed dead, I would have killed him with my bare hands. I wouldn’t have even needed any magic.”

“I probably would feel the same if I were in your shoes. However, as the person who almost died, I don’t blame him. I’m not angry with him and don’t see the need to punish him.”

Toni crossed her arms and clenched her jaw before responding.

“Well, as the person who watched and felt you die, he’s on my shit list.”

“I understand.” Cheryl conceded “How did you sleep?”

“Like shit, and I’m starving.”

“One minute my love.”

Toni barely had a moment to breath before Cheryl returned with a bag from Pop’s. 

“Egg and cheese bagel for the lady.” She said sweetly.

“Thanks.” Toni grumbled as she unwrapped the bagel. “I’m sorry, I think I just woke up in a bad mood today. Bad dreams.”

“Understandable, my love. How can I help?”

“You have already helped me. But unless you can tell me what’s happening to me, or to Riverdale, then I don’t think you can help me any more than you already have.”

“Maybe I can.” Cheryl responded before blurring to the room and back. She returned with the book Nanna Rose gave her. She wasn’t sure what use it would be when she got it, but the more strange things happened, the more the book made sense.

“My Nanna gave me this, right before the fire.”

“What is it?” Toni asked warily.

“It was her favorite book. I can’t read it, but she’s read it aloud so many times I think I remember it.”

Toni tapped the porch next to her, inviting Cheryl to sit down.

“What’s it about?”

“That’s the thing…” Cheryl began “I always thought it was a story, like a fairy tale. Nanna had this book before we were even turned. Recently I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s not a fairytale. It may be embellished, but I believe its contents to be true.”

Toni crumbled up the wrapper to her bagel and pulled the book onto her lap.

“I don’t know what language this is, but it’s the same language as the book I was just given yesterday.”

“What book?”

Toni then launched into the explanation of her day.She went over the botched robbery, the helpful stranger and new realizations all while Cheryl listened intently. While Cheryl was glad Toni was finally accepting her powers, it was obvious Toni still had a long way to go. 

“So, I don’t really know what’s in this book. It feels important though, and my name is in it. How much do you remember Nanna telling you about the book?

Cheryl sat for a moment, trying to push away her feelings of loss and anger. She tried to remember Nanna sitting in front of the fire, holding the book, but barely glancing at it after so many years. She remembered the different voices Nanna made as she read it, and the wild hand gestures that accompanied them. 

“It was about these two lovers, like most books worth reading are. This story long predates Romeo and Juliette, but it’s a similar premise. Their lives were opposites, yet remarkably similar. One was born of the night, and one of the day. They weren’t supposed to be together, the earth itself forbid it. Still, their love carried them through and hardened their will. The story says that their union was predestined, and that only by those two people coming together can the night and day coexist. Harmony of the earth and its magic would be restored as long as they stayed true. Using that magic, they would be able to defeat an enemy that threatened both night and day. Then, the world would be made anew.”

Toni sat quietly, absorbing Cheryl’s words. It took several minutes for her to speak again.

“It sounds like us doesn’t it? Except, some of it doesn’t make sense. Maybe we just want it to sound like us, so there’s a reason for all of this, you know?” Toni asked. 

“I think there’s a lot we don’t know yet. A month ago you had no idea you were a witch. A week ago I had no idea FP’s gift was possible. Maybe everything will make sense in time.”

“Yeah.” Toni agreed quietly as she rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. “Maybe there’s something we can do to speed that up.”

“Like what?”

Toni stood up and faced Cheryl with the Topaz journal clutched in her hand. 

“I think we need to go find The Witches Of The Hill. I can’t really explain it, but I feel like I’m being pulled there, and this book has something to do with it.” 

The idea made Cheryl nervous. Certainly she would have heard about a coven of witches hiding in the mountains of Riverdale...right?

“Anywhere you go, I’ll follow. Lead the way my love.”

* * *

Her bag was nearly packed, but Toni was far from ready. The journey to find the Witches Of The Hill was her idea, but she began to wonder if she fully thought it through. Cheryl agreed to go looking with her, but first had some things to do to the house.

They could have joined the others at the hotel, but with FP in the barn and the very real chance at privacy, they decided to make old man Perkin’s house their own. While Toni was busy packing for their trip, Cheryl blurred all over the house, rigging the electric and ensuring there would be hot water upon their return. Truthfully, Toni found Cheryl’s excitement for their new home kind of cute. Even though they both knew it was going to be temporary, it certainly didn’t feel like it.

Suddenly, Cheryl came sliding into the room, pale finger pointed towards the kitchen.

“Can you cook?” She asked, almost frantically.

“No, I burn everything just by looking at it.”

“Right” Cheryl nodded. “I can cook, trained in France as a matter of fact. I’ll turn on the gas!”

“Why do you know how to cook? You don't even eat!” Toni shouted, but Cheryl was too busy rushing into the kitchen to turn on the gas stove.

Twenty or so minutes later, Cheryl came into the room grinning from ear to ear. 

“Okay my love, the house is ready for our return later. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes” Toni said, tightening the laces of her boots. “A good hike will do me good.”

“A...hike?” Cheryl asked slowly.

“Yeah, you didn’t really think you were going to blur me to the top of the mountain did you?”

“Why would I have thought any differently?” Cheryl asked with a huff.

“If you go from beginning to end, you lose everything in between. I told you this feels important, and I want to do it in a way that feels right to me. So, yes, we are hiking today.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed to change her shoes, but Toni could tell she was only annoyed, not actually aggravated. For months they had been living life at Cheryl’s pace, quick and chaotic. Normally that was fine, but in this moment, she needed things to go at her speed and in her time. 

“Any idea where we are going at such a horribly human pace?”

“Kind of.” Toni replied. “You know how dolphins have like sonic radar or something, to find each other from far away?”

Cheryl nodded as she looked through her bag for a shirt with long sleeves.

“I can’t see it, or hear it exactly, but I feel something pulling me in one direction. It’s like...a call, or a pulsing beacon.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about T.T. But as you probably have realized by now, I would follow you to the ends of the earth. So, let’s go find some mountain witches!” Cheryl said with a smile. 

Toni looked at the supportive woman with a hint of a smile. Her outfit looked like the movie version of what you wear to climb mountains. She had on a crisp white designer thermal shirt, so thin she could see the bright red bra beneath it. Her cargo pants were tight with fake pockets on the sides and glitter weaved into whatever fabric it was. Her boots were certainly fashion over function with a faux fur trim and a clear sole. On a human, the outfit would be impractical and only for show. On Cheryl, it didn't much matter given her abilities. Cheryl was nothing if not the most dramatic person Toni has ever met. 

With a kiss on the cheek, Toni led to way outside and to her bike behind the house.

“We are climbing a mountain, no need to walk there too.” Toni reasoned.

Cheryl was silent, but their bond told Toni that she would have much rather they blur to wherever they were going. This situation, however, was not about her. Toni needed to find answers for herself and figure out why the call she felt to the mountain was so strong. Cheryl was just along for the ride as her partner in crime and life. There was no one she’d rather take the journey with, but it was still her journey.

The pair rumbled through town, Toni’s faded pink locks occasionally smacking Cheryl in the face as they went. She didn’t look at street names or pull up a map, instead letting her instincts take over as they made their way to the south side of the mountain. Once they were there, nerves took over.

“We don’t have to do this today T.T. We can go back home and come back when you are ready. I saw a pinterest tutorial of how to build a backyard fire pit, I’m sure we could knock that out instead.”

Toni swung her leg over the bike once Cheryl got off and stood to look up at the mountain.

“I do have to do this today. We’re close, I can feel it.”

“Lead the way then.”

Toni looked around for a path, choosing of the three on pure instinct alone. The first part was easy, with only a mild incline and a clearly marked path. As they climbed further however, it was much less easy. Even Cheryl had to dodge thorny branches and step carefully between trees as the path narrowed then disappeared altogether. The incline increased so quickly, Toni at one point thought she was going to start walking upside down if she went any further.

Still, they pushed on, with Cheryl breathing heavily for no other reason than to match Toni’s short breaths. The pull she felt before, started to feel more like buzzing, then vibration. The feeling within her shook her so much, Toni thought her skin might very well slide from her flesh. 

That feeling was overwhelming until they reached a level area on the side of the mountain, just shy of the peak. Like a rubber band snapping in her, the call she felt was gone. She breathed in the thin air and looked around. Cheryl switched to defense mode before Toni realized what was going on.

Suddenly, twelve figures surrounded them in a tight circle. The figures were shrouded in shadows that shouldn’t exist in the bright light of the afternoon as they pressed in closer. A ball of light formed above their heads, green and bright. Cheryl tried to pull Toni behind her, but there was no behind when they were surrounded.

Just as suddenly as the figures appeared, Toni heard a booming voice with one command.

“Stop!” The voice bellowed, followed by all twelve figures coming into view and the ball of light disappearing. 

A meek looking woman with almond shaped eyes, dressed in a cloak that appeared to be made of moss, stepped forward to greet Toni.

“Our apologies, we of course would never harm a fellow Topaz. We put out the call for you so long ago, we were beginning to think you weren’t coming. Welcome, I am Solis.”

“Hey…” Toni hesitated, unsure of what was going on. 

Cheryl then stepped in to fill the gap.

“This is Toni. I’m Cheryl, and just so you are aware, Toni is under my protection.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Solis replied with a whimsical smile. “Please join us. We have waited lifetimes to meet you Toni Topaz.”

“How do you know who I am?” Toni asked.

“We are members of the original Topaz tribe. How could we not recognize that of our own noble bloodline?”

A fire pit and several logs materialized behind the witches, and Toni heard Cheryl’s thoughts on the fire pit. 

_ This isn’t the time to shop around for fire pits. Focus Cheryl. _

Hearing the stern message, Cheryl joined Toni on one of the logs, peering at each foreign face with caution.

“I realize you likely have many questions. If you will permit us a moment to explain, we would be happy to answer any remaining curiosities.”

Toni nodded to Solis’ request and waited patiently with Cheryl’s hand laced in her own. 

“We are the Witches Of The Hill. Only twelve of us remain.”

“This is a mountain.” Cheryl rudely interrupted. “Wouldn't you be the Witches Of the Mountain then?”

Solis responded to Cheryl with a kind nod.

“This was a hill when we first took residence of the area. Time makes mountains out of hills.”

Toni tried to do the calculations with only vague memories of science class. From what little she could remember, something like that took thousands, if not millions of years. How long had these twelve witches been here? Before she could ask, Solis began speaking again, with the rest of the witches nodding in unison. 

“You have one of our texts with you, do you not?”

Toni pulled the bag from her shoulders and retrieved the journal she was given in Greendale.

“This? I just got this the other day, but I can’t read it.”

One of the other witches stood, and pulled from her cloak a pink stone the size of her fist. The moment Toni’s fingers touched the stone, the previously foreign words in front of her became clear and legible English.

After the witch sat back down, Solis clarified.

“That is the stone of clarity. It is known in modern times as Topaz. It will help you on your journey going forward, not just with that text.”

“Journey, what journey?” Toni asked, barely able to look away from the book in her lap.

“There is something you must do Toni. This task is not only for your tribe, on the ground and on this peak, it is also for yourself. We can answer your questions and point you in the right direction, but we cannot complete this task or go on the journey with you.”

“Wait, so you summoned her up here to be your errand girl. I should think not.” Cheryl said with an air of finality. 

“Such anger in you my child. I understand why of course, the world has treated you most unkindly. There is no judgment or fear of you here.”

“I’m not your child and I don’t care if you are afraid of me or not.”

“Oh, but you are though.”

Solis stood and waved her hand over the fire which formed into something more solid, with moving shapes and light within it. It was like a mystical, magical T.V set.

“Before we can ask you to complete this task, we must explain where you come from, where you both come from.”

Toni and Cheryl looked at each other in confusion, but only for a moment before returning their attention to the images in front of them. As Solis spoke, the images reflected her words and emotion.

“Many moons ago, our tribe thrived. We had clean water from the river, tall crops, little one’s born every day and nature always provided our hunters something to catch. Other tribes were also doing well, but one thing separated us from them. Magic.”

The image in front of them flickered to show children levitating bowls, old women washing clothes in the river without touching them, and hunters who’s spears sharpened themselves. 

“Eventually, it became known that we were thriving, and why it was that we were doing so well. Warriors from other tribes tiptoed into our tents and killed our hunters and warriors, even taking women with them as well.”

Anger ran through Toni, but Solis appeared to be at peace. 

“Our warriors trained longer, got their spears and blades sharper, and stayed awake through the night to watch us. Even our best warriors grew tired after months. We wanted to create a spell to create a warrior that never grew tired, never slept, that moved faster and was stronger than any other.”

Toni felt something click for Cheryl, but she needed further clarification as she wasn’t sure where the story was going. 

“It took many tries, but we found the right spell, and the right soul. We created two of these warriors who would do anything to protect us. In return for their superior protection, there was a sacrifice. Our blood sustained the loyal warriors who never let danger come near us. We won every battle, terrified every enemy. As all great things do, it came to an end. A group of our warriors grew restless as they were no longer needed. In their restlessness came envy.”

The picture in front of them turned red and faltered as it flashed with uncertainty. 

“The next sacrifice we gathered from our tribe, a drop of blood from each member, was tainted. One warrior fell ill, and perished. The other, knowing they had been betrayed, killed the warriors responsible, and several others who attempted to intercept their efforts.”

The picture disappeared, and each of the witches faces suddenly seemed older, and haunted. Toni knew the worst of the story was to come, and she wasn’t sure what it would be.

“One the sun fell upon our land, we saw the aftermath. Blood, limbs, our tribe destroyed. More than that, something was missing. After our remaining warrior left us and our lands, we felt it leave us. Because of the betrayal, so personal and pointed, our warrior left us and so did our magic.”

Cheryl seemed to understand, and Toni understood parts of it, just not it’s relation to her.

“I’m sorry that happened to you guys, but I don’t get why you called me. What does this have to do with me, or Cheryl?”

“Well,” Solis stood and looked out over the lands of Riverdale and Greendale that bordered Sweetwater River “Once we lost our magic, our crops began to rot, no more little ones were born, we could find nothing to eat. Other tribes learned that our warrior left and wiped out most of our tribe. What was left of us retreated to the hills where we discovered a different kind of magic. There is power in nature, even the very ground you stand upon. Once we connected to that magic, we were shown a way forward. The earth requires balance, and we were given the task of waiting for the time when the prophecy would come to a head.”

Cheryl scoffed and stood up to face them all.

“Prophecy...what prophecy?”

Toni felt another pull, this time to the ground itself. Solis nodded to her, knowing the earth was calling her. So, Toni placed one hand flat against the ground and shuddered as her sight of the present was replaced with something much different. Lifetimes passed in the span of moments, and suddenly it all made sense. When she was shoved back into the present, her ability to speak trailed far behind. 

“Toni has seen it for herself now.” Solis began “I will tell you, my child, what Toni has just seen.”

“Well..go on then.” Cheryl said, entirely out of her element.

“Toni is a descendant of our tribe, you are a descendant of our creation. To restore balance is to restore the magic to these lands. Women before Toni have been driven mad by their powers, because they could not be used, only felt. The earth showed us, so long ago, that a descendant from each side would unite as one, and that unity will result in magic being returned. Only using that magic, and your bond, will you be able to defeat an enemy that seeks to destroy all. The earth is a being, and it doesn’t wish to be destroyed. You two are the key.”

Silence surrounded them in the same way understanding threatened to steal the breath from Toni’s lungs. It lingered, until one more thing became clear to Toni.

“You’re the reason why the woods are empty.” 

“Correct” Solis nodded “The earth spared us and sustained us only long enough to speak to you, our savior. It was foretold that you would help create a new tribe, consisting of warriors that would guard these lands with understanding not known since the creation of the new warriors so many years ago.”

“The Guardians…” Cheryl whispered, understanding reaching her the way it reached Toni when the earth revealed itself to her.

“The earth has sustained us for as long as it feels it can. Our time is up, and our purpose fulfilled.”

“How can that be? I just found you.” Toni pleaded.

“We will be here for a short time. We are here to send you on the right path, and guide you into the new era. You now have the stone of clarity, but there is more you need to defeat the spreading evil. A list, for you.”

Solis handed Toni a scroll with text she couldn’t read. Of course, that’s what the stone was for. 

“Gather the listed items, then return to us once more. We will help you all we can before our time is up. That time is limited, and you both need to move in haste and unison. It cannot be done without you both, joined in purpose. Go, now.”

Toni still had more to say, more to ask. There was so much new information and no time to process it. Before she could even begin to ask, the circle of witches were gone, and the afternoon light returned. 

After taking a deep breath and placing the scroll, journal and stone in her bag, Toni took Cheryl’s offer to blur them, and her bike, back to the house. 

Her head was spinning and full. What did it all mean? Where was she to begin? Were her choices her own, or was her free will taken in the name of prophecy?

Toni’s journey of self discovery wasn’t finished, but at least Cheryl would be by her side the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to comment your questions, concerns or theories below. Leave a kudos if you're shy. You can also reach me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater or Tumblr: constant-fandom-migrator.


	6. The Fire Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild Violence and brief scene containing mild torture.
> 
> Hello all! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. It is a good mix of drama and fluff, but it also moves the story forward. I hope you all like it. A big shout out to Dee for helping me catch my numerous typos and listening to my crazy theories, also for reading my multiple versions of this chapter. Dee is the real MVP. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to comment your thoughts, questions or theories. Leave a kudos if you're shy. You can also reach me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater or on tumblr constant-fandom-migrator. I will probably tell you more than I should if you talk to me on either of those, so HMU!

Pressed marble. Towering ceilings with gold trim. Solid wood tables and straight backed chairs with predictably mild patterns. They were all reminders of the home that burned before Cheryl’s eyes. As she walked into the bank, nostalgia ripped through her chest. Old man Perkins’ house was a far cry from what she once called home, but the lush bank provided at least some relief. 

Despite the clear lack of luxury at the farm, it still felt more like a home than the Blossom Manor ever did. She suspected much of that had to do with Toni, but rather than test that theory, she had a mission to make it stay that way for as long as possible.

Her agent, of course, ensured she didn’t wait within the confines of the velvet ropes the local commoners were forced to endure. She instead walked in and was immediately beckoned into the corner office on the second floor. 

There, in the bank, surrounded by money, jewels and gold, Cheryl wasn’t treated like a demonic creature. In the place where money reigned supreme, hers was just as green as any human, but much larger in total. The truth was, without the Blossom’s large fortune, the bank wouldn’t exist, and it certainly wouldn’t operate on such a grand scale. For that reason and more, Cheryl’s word was gospel, and her requests were treated with the utmost importance. 

There were a few reasons for her visit on that sunny afternoon, the first of which she allowed her agent to address.

“It is lovely to see you as always Miss Blossom.” The plump woman said with her thin pink lips pulled into a welcoming smile.

“Lovely to be here, as always. I trust everything has been settled.”

“Of course, and we all extend our condolences to you over the loss of your family.”

“I’m not sorry, and you shouldn’t be either. I have other business to attend to this afternoon. Again, is everything settled?”

“Yes.” The woman said as she pulled a large manila file onto her desk. “The Blossom estate and all of its assets have been moved to your account, minus the trust you’ve asked us to keep seperate.”

“Excellent, and the insurance money from the fire?” Cheryl asked.

“The insurance company has settled the claim, and agreed to the requested amount. That has also been deposited into your account as well.”

“You have been most expedient as always, thank you. However, there is one more matter I would like addressed.”

The woman before her began frantically flicking through her files and clicking through her emails, looking for a request that was never made.

“I apologize Miss Blossom, I don’t have any other requests on file for your estate or I would have ensured its completion as well.”

“Not to worry.” Cheryl said calmly and with the friendliest smile she could manage. “I did not call ahead on this request. I do hope you will still have time to look into it nevertheless.”

The agent let go a trapped breath and slowly looked to Cheryl with a cautious smile.

“Certainly, what it is it that I can help with?”

“The Perkins farm… the bank owns it, does it not?” Cheryl asked, getting right to the point.

“That’s correct.” She nodded, looking slightly less concerned for her safety. 

“I would like to add it to the Blossom estate in an expedited sale.”

Cheryl felt a surge of excitement from the woman. She assumed the sale of the Perkins property would haul in major brownie points for the agent, considering how long it sat stagnant on the market. 

“Yes, and I am sure we could get that at a great price for you.”

“The cost doesn’t matter, I do however wish to walk out of here shortly with the deed. Would that be possible?”

Though the woman went shockingly pale, she still nodded confidently at the request, which pleased Cheryl who didn’t like to be kept waiting. This was all the more evident when she was led to a comfortable looking lounge on the third floor, clearly intended only for the higher class clientele. 

After many quick apologies the woman excused herself to finalize the purchase. 

Twenty minutes later, with Cheryl deep into a compatibility quiz she found in a magazine, the agent returned with a crisp sealed envelope. 

“I greatly apologize for the wait, Miss Blossom. It has been all taken care of, and the farm has been transferred to your name and estate.”

“Perfect.” Cheryl beamed “Oh, and call me Cheryl from now on please.”

“Not a problem… Cheryl.”

With that, Cheryl took her paperwork and left the building in a blur too quick for anyone to catch. She approached the truck she parked out front and placed the paperwork in the glove box before locking the truck back up. 

Just across the street was the reason she needed the truck to begin with. Northside Hardware had everything she needed to build the fire pit of her dreams. After several tutorial videos and how to guides, she was sure she could build the fire pit in the backyard. Her backyard, Toni’s back yard, their very own home. 

This was of course assuming Toni accepted the idea. At the very least, it would be their temporary home, and Cheryl would ensure Toni’s comfort there. 

For her own comfort and satisfaction, she needed a stone fire pit complete with an inner steel campfire ring to ensure durability. So, with list in hand and a pocketbook full of cash, Cheryl descended on the hardware store.

First, she grabbed a wheelbarrow to load it all in. Bags of gravel, stacks of concrete molded stones, ready mix mortar and the apparently very important steel ring. Other patrons eyed her with a range of curiosity and disgust, her usual crowd, especially once she grabbed the shovel and gloves. They didn’t matter, not even if they knew Hiram. By the end of the night their home would be protected from any and all intruders. 

Cheryl checked out with minimal incident and zero offers to help or questions about her project, which suited her just fine. However, just as she opened the door to leave, a fiery red sight caught her eye and blocked her path.

Archie Andrews in all his glorious mediocrity stood in her way with wide eyes and a quick heartbeat she could hear from miles away. In her second blur of the day, Cheryl picked up Archie and her wheelbarrow of supplies, rushing them over to the truck. 

Without thinking, she slammed his head down onto the hood, knocking him out cold. There was nothing else to do but take him with her, she had several questions after all, if she could manage not to murder him along the way. Picking him up with ease, she opened the passenger door and shoved him into the cab with minimal effort not to break any of his limbs. 

Running around the back, Cheryl picked up the wheelbarrow to place in the bed when she saw it. Another venture of the Ascension project.

A few stores down was a large shop with a red banner and white lettering. _ “Ascension Supply Co.” _

Looking through the windows, Cheryl first saw a dark haired woman she believed to be Veronica Lodge. She looked so much like her father, there was no mistaking their relation. The shelves and displays she was pointing her staff to was the actual shock.

Each shelf was lined with various supplies and weapons that all served the same purpose, to threaten the supernatural beings of Riverdale and beyond. There were jars of venom, books of legends and crossbows with silver arrows. It was the worst site the last remaining Blossom could imagine. Unfortunately, with Archie bleeding in her front seat, she didn’t have time to linger or contemplate the consequences of such weapons being in the hands of local humans.

Instead, she drove away and kept driving until she reached the very edge of Riverdale. Surrounded by rows and rows of untamed wheat fields, she knew privacy was abundant in the area. 

She pulled Archie out of the truck and set him on the ground with about as much care as she did putting him in the truck to begin with. After patting him down, Cheryl grabbed a bottle of water from the truck and splashed it on his face with barely contained glee.

“What… where am I?” He asked in a haze.

Leaning down, Cheryl grabbed him by the collar of his coat and lifted him into the air. 

“You’re in hell, and if you intend to return to the land of the living, you will answer me with haste and honesty.”

“Cheryl?” He said as he blinked away his stupor.

“Who’s idea was it to open the weapons shop?”

Archie shook his head, either in defiance or haziness. Either way, it wasn’t the answer she was looking for. Cheryl slammed his back into the ground, and used two fingers to push against one of his ribs until she felt it snap.

The sudden pain shook him from his daze, but caused him to scream aloud, as if that was going to help anything.

“Who’s idea was it to open the weapons shop?” She asked again. 

“Hiram’s.” He gasped. “He said since the bullet you were shot with worked so well, he wanted to arm the town so they could protect themselves. But… you’re fine though.”

His fresh confusion was well deserved. She should have died, and technically did die, briefly.

“Of course I am fine, Hiram is a fool if he believes I can be disposed of so easily. I hope you also learn that lesson very quickly.” Cheryl clarified with well hidden hesitation. 

“But I saw…”

“What did you see Archie?”

Archie turned his head away, refusing to look at her or answer the question. Little did he know, that was still answering the question. 

She again pushed two fingers into his rib cage, this time on the other side, until she heard another rib shatter in his chest.

“I’m just following orders!” He screamed. “You all become wild, you can't help it, I know that. I had to take that shot.”

Cheryl picked him up and flung him into the back of the truck.

“You shot me?” She screamed. “You nearly killed me, and caused Toni irreversible pain and anguish? That was you?”

Archie nodded, his red hair falling in strands across his forehead. 

“I had to. You and I both know what you are, Cheryl. Captain of the cheer squad or sitting in an electrified box, you’re still a monster. Hal is still alive, but he’s not himself, and won’t be alive for long. You all are headed the same way, and until we figure out what Toni is, she will be treated with just as much caution as you.”

Cheryl took a millisecond to think, wondering how she would be judged for her next move and if she cared about that judgment. Once that moment passed, she knew what needed to be done.

Blurring forward, Cheryl extended one finger and ran straight into Archie. Powered by her speed going forward, her finger sliced into Archie’s abdomen and then sliced open his liver and spleen, all in one motion. It was a minor cut, but even minor damage to human organs were deadly. 

With a gasp, Archie attempted to ball himself up on the ground for protection. None of his efforts would save him. Cheryl gripped him by the throat and forced him to look into her eyes.

“If it’s a monster you want, if it’s a monster you expect, then a monster you shall have. You tell Hiram I’m coming for him. Be sure to tell him none of you are safe. Not you, not his wife, not his daughter. I will save him for last, that I promise you. As for you Archie, if you ever cause pain in myself or Toni ever again, I will make you wish I just killed you. That’s a guarantee.”

She had nothing further to say to him, but plenty to tell Toni. So, she pushed him out of the way and hopped in the truck. She pointed the truck north in the off chance he was watching where she was going, until she was far enough away to change course, then headed south.

It was a few minutes of swerving between potholes and bouncing on gravel roads, but finally, she reached the farm. 

She did wish her return would signal a return to the relative normalcy they had built for themselves, but she was sorely mistaken. Instead, the house she just purchased was floating in midair, in pieces. As if it were taken apart by hand, each piece of wood, pipe and drywall all floated high into the air separately. In the middle of the disassembled house stood Toni, panicking with the Topaz spell-book in her hand.

What the hell happened while she was gone?

* * *

As it turned out, being alone in a clearly abandoned house was kind of creepy, and more than a little boring. As usual, Cheryl was gone before Toni woke up. She wanted to be annoyed by that fact, but also knew Cheryl stayed with her all through the night despite not being capable of sleeping. Toni knew it was selfish of her to expect Cheryl to be there all night and morning until she woke up. So, she instead wanted to make herself busy in order not to think about it.

After eating the breakfast Cheryl left her, and taking her first hot shower in ages, Toni couldn’t help but notice how dirty the house was. Sure, Cheryl made the house functional, but with everything going on, there wasn’t any time to dust or organize.

While there was furniture, curtains and even old clothes in the drawers, there wasn’t a single cleaning product in the entire house. With cleaning being her only plan for the day, Toni turned to alternate means. 

More and more Toni turned to the Topaz spell book she was given. In doing so, she was forced to confront a side of herself she never knew existed. Before, she was ready to slap the word _ witch _out of Cheryl’s vocabulary. Once confronted with both a mountain of evidence and a mountain of ancient relatives, there was no more denying her true nature. All she could do was lean in, even if she was hopelessly lost on how to actually be a witch.

First, she found a spell she thought might work for shaking the dust out of the curtains. Instead, the spell simply switched the curtains from one window to the other, remaining just as dusty as ever. Next she tried to summon water into a bucket she found, but only a single drop landed on the bottom.

She was ready to give up and ask Cheryl to bring back some cleaning supplies when she found another spell. Figuring one more spell couldn't hurt, Toni read it aloud, but dropped the clarity stone on the last line and couldn’t complete it. The spell she chose mentioned things being _ “washed anew” _ and going back to their _ “original state.” _That had to be it, right?

It wasn’t.

Suddenly there was a rumbling beneath her feet and groaning in the walls around her. Thinking as quickly as she could, Toni bent down to grab the dropped clarity stone just before the floor itself came apart. The walls, roof, floor and fixtures all came apart in perfect pieces, like a giant, invisible hand was taking the house apart, bit by bit. Each of those pieces began to swirl around her in a lazy floating circle.

Somewhere nearby, she felt Cheryl approaching. Appropriately, she also felt her confusion. 

“Toni! What are you doing?”

She couldn’t look at Cheryl, instead looking at the damage being done to the house.

“I was just trying something out of the book. I think I misread it or something. One minute the house is filled with dust, I tried to get rid of it and this happens. I don’t know how to stop it.”

Cheryl dodged pieces of the floating house to join Toni. Gently, she took the book and clarity stone. After a moment of flipping through the pages, she finally found what she was looking for.

“Here, this is a reversal spell, this should put it all back.”

Toni nodded and took the book back before mumbling the words on the page. The floating pieces of the house stopped moving, and as Toni continued with the spell, began putting themselves back together. Board by board, brick by brick, the house built itself around them.

The second it was finished, Toni dropped the book and looked around.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how that happened.”

“Toni, my love.” Cheryl reached for her hand to hold. “Between the two of us, there is nothing that can’t be fixed. Don’t worry.”

Toni nodded and rested her forehead against Cheryl’s.

“What errands did you need to run? Anything fun?” She asked, as if she didn’t just blow up the house, temporarily. 

“About that…” Cheryl separated herself from Toni and nervousness rolled off the redhead as she stepped to the side. “I sort of bought the house. Well, the whole farm actually.”

“You did what?” Toni asked, mostly surprised but also a little bit aggravated. 

“I bought the farm…”

“You bought the farm?” Toni asked, clearly unamused.

“Yes.” 

Toni turned around and walked out of the front door, far too aggravated to stand still in the stuffy living room. 

“So you just assumed I wanted to live here and need you to buy it for me? I’ve gotta tell you Cheryl, I’ve got a dozen mountain witches telling me my life is already planned and there’s nothing I can do about it, so I really don’t need you to do it too.”

Cheryl raised up her hands defensively.

“That was never my intention. Of course I would have preferred to talk to you about it first. Unfortunately, time was of the essence. This morning I found a protection spell in that book, one that would keep us safe, so we don’t have to constantly look over our shoulders. The spell required one of the participants to be an owner of the land. To protect us both, I had to go in today and buy it so we could do the spell tonight. It’s a full moon tonight my love, that will help.”

Toni’s anger deflated, it was so difficult to stay mad at someone when you heard their every thought and felt their every emotion. 

“I get you were just trying to protect us, but I still would like to be included in things, especially big things like that. I know with so many people trying to kill us, and being on the run, has made it hard for us to talk about boundaries in our relationship, but that’s one of them. I don’t want to be an afterthought. We are equals in this, we are both capable of protecting each other, just in different ways.”

Cheryl hung her head and nodded briefly. The sight nearly broke her heart, knowing the years of criticism she endured. No one ever taught Cheryl how love worked, or what it looked like. They were both in their own learning curves.

“What if I can’t do the spell? It doesn’t exactly sound easy.” Toni asked.

“That's why it needs to be done tonight. Between our bond and the full moon, you will have enough power to get through any spell, whether you’ve done it before or not.”

“If you say so.”

Cheryl wrapped Toni in her arms and hugged her tightly, but didn’t respond. After a moment of comforting silence, Toni spotted the haul in the truck.

“What’s all that?”

Cheryl smiled brightly and led them over to the truck to look.

“I’m going to build a fire pit in the backyard. The tutorials on YouTube and pinterest seem easy enough. I picked all this up after I went to the bank. I’m even more filthy rich now that I’ve absorbed the entire Blossom estate, by the way.”

“Oh.” Toni pretended to be impressed. “My mission to be the most successful gold digger ever is going well then.”

Cheryl scrunched up her nose in the way Toni loved and smiled with the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

“You can have it all, my love, just leave me the fire pit.”

Toni laughed and looked at the full truck.

“You haven’t even built it yet.”

“I’m going to.” Cheryl clapped her hands together. “Then we should celebrate its existence tonight. Invite all the Guardians to gaze upon my masterpiece.”

“That’s a good idea, actually. I wish we had a grill so we could do this bonfire properly.”

While Toni was busy plotting an evening of fun, Cheryl mumbled that it wasn’t a bonfire. It was a civilized fire pit. The wording didn’t much matter, just unification of her traumatized family in leather. 

“Do you have a preference on the type of grill?” Cheryl asked, resigning herself to having the night Toni wanted.

“Old school, simple charcoal.”

“Of course T.T. I will go get one. When I get back, I’m building my fire pit.”

“Yes, yes.” Toni kissed her briskly. “Build your damn fire pit, I’ll call everyone up and invite them.”

Cheryl bit Toni’s lip, every so slightly, before disappearing into thin air. 

_ ‘What a tease.’ _Toni thought.

Turning to go back into the house, Toni spotted movement down by the barn. Even from a distance, she could see it was FP. She was still so angry with him, but the moment the thought of a grill out popped into her mind, she was forced to think of him. 

Grilling and FP were synonymous to her. She remembered every summer where FP had a cooler full of popsicles, sodas and water, and of course food fresh off the grill. He made the juiciest hamburgers and perfectly crisp hot dogs. The marinated chicken was her favorite, but the burgers were a close second. So many of the neighborhood kids didn’t eat during the summer, with no school lunches to feed them, and he knew it. 

He wasn’t made of money by any means, yet he never turned anyone away, and the very thought of her rumbling stomach brought a tear to her eye. No matter what, he helped everyone he could. Yet he nearly got Cheryl killed, even though it was indirectly.

If for no other reason than the food, she needed to invite him.

Toni walked down the hill with slow and careful steps until she came upon FP, working on an old ATV he must have found in the barn. 

“Hey.” Toni said, unsure of what to say exactly.

“Am I too loud? Sorry, I was trying trying to get this rust bucket running.”

“No…” Toni hesitated. “I actually came to tell you Cheryl is building a fire pit in the backyard, because we live here now apparently. She’s picking up a grill now and I was wondering if…”

She couldn’t bring herself to actually ask him. The words caught in her throat like hastily chewed food.

“I’d love to.” He answered before she could finish asking him. “I haven't thrown down on a grill in forever.”

“Cool…” Toni nodded. “Cheryl got the electricity on in the house if you wanna use the kitchen, or take a hot shower.”

“Thanks Toni, I sure do appreciate it.” 

Toni couldn’t do anything more than nod. She needed to get out of there before he tried to apologize again. She knew it was coming and wasn’t prepared to accept or hear it. Inviting him was already more than she intended to do. 

“See you later then.” She said as she began to climb back up the hill.

It took her awhile to reach the top, whose idea was it to build the house and barn on a hill anyway?

Once she reached the top, Toni saw Cheryl was back. She was busy digging a circle in the ground and dancing, to no music at all, once the circle was complete. With a shake of her head, Toni left Cheryl to finish the pit and went inside. 

On the kitchen table was a bucket full of cleaning sprays, brushes and towels. On top of that basket was a note for Toni.

_ ‘I by no means expect you to clean, but I know you wanted to earlier. If you still want to, everything you should need is here. Also, Everything we need for the event tonight is in the fridge, except the alcohol. I believe our resident heathen Sweet Pea can handle that on his way here. _

_ Thank you for letting me build my fire pit. _

_ —All my love, Cheryl’ _

Toni’s love for her was endless, and her amusement was nearly equal. Now armed with what she needed, Toni set about cleaning the house, taking breaks here and there to make and answer calls about the cook out they were hosting.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed, but as she was putting the final touch ups on the house, Cheryl walked in, covered in dirt, but grinning from ear to ear.

“I finished my fire pit! It is a sight to behold.”

“Go back outside, I just cleaned that floor.” Toni replied with a smile. It was nice seeing Cheryl so excited about something. Being so busy trying not to die didn’t allow that side of her to show itself often. She did spend forever on the floor however, so the dirt covered love of her life had to go back outside.”

Thankfully, she agreed without protest and blurred outside, waiting for Toni to join her without an ounce of patience. 

Finally, Toni walked outside to see the gorgeous stone fire pit Cheryl built. With dark grey stones, the fire pit stood about a foot tall, and was a few feet wide. Inside of it, Toni could see wood already gathered and placed into the pit. 

“It looks incredible. You did a great job.” Toni confirmed to Cheryl who waited anxiously for a response.

“Oh thank the universe.” Cheryl let out a long sigh. “I’m so glad you like it.”

“I love it, now go shower before people get here.”

“Yes.” Cheryl said seriously. “I want to show them the fire pit myself.”

With that, Cheryl blurred into the house, careful to move fast enough to not leave a trail of dirt.

After the sun set and Cheryl finished her shower, Guardians began to trickle in. Toni hardly got a word in with any of them before they were all whisked away to look at the fire pit. Meanwhile, FP had appeared at some point and quietly started up the grill. Still, she felt at peace, surrounded by family.

She waited for people to finish eating before turning the event serious. None of them knew about her trip to see the Witches Of The Hill, or what that meant for all of them. She owed it to them to be transparent, even if that meant exposing herself in a deeply personal and terrifying way. 

Toni cleared her throat and motioned for Fangs to turn down the music.

“Thank you all for coming to our little backyard cookout. I have a few announcements, starting with the announcement that this is no longer Perkins farm. Cheryl purchased the farm earlier today and while it is in her name, you are all welcome any time. This is a safe haven for us all.”

Several of the Guardians clapped, some of them thanking Cheryl directly, and Sweet Pea pretended to throw money at her while saying she was ‘_ a fancy bitch.’ _Thankfully, Cheryl took it in stride, her smile never faltering.

“Secondly, I have a loose plan going forward to take down Ascension. I will discuss the specifics of which with the other Founders, when we have an actual plan, we will bring it to a vote.” Toni paused for their claps and murmurs of approval. “Lastly, I have something to say on a personal note.”

She sought out Cheryl, who gave her a nod in support. It was time.

“Some of you know, some of you have figured it out, and I’m sure some of you are still confused. What you have heard and seen is true, I am a witch. I come from a long line of witches, and so do some of you. Our ancestors possessed a magic we have never seen. I have been tasked with returning that magic to our people, and in doing so, we will take out Ascension.”

Briefly, silence filled the air around them until Sweet Pea opened his adorably loud mouth.

“You’re the same old Toni as always. You just make shit fly now. We’re cool, don’t worry.”

Slowly, the circle of Guardians all agreed, some of them even approaching her to tell her so personally. 

After a while, it got quiet again until Toni thanked them and let Cheryl take over. She explained her day, even revealing some details Toni wasn’t aware of, like Archie being the one who shot her. The news got everyone riled up, but none more so that Betty, who had been sitting quietly in the background with Jughead since the beginning of their party. 

“There’s just one problem.” Betty said above the crowd.

“Which is?” Cheryl asked slowly.

“Archie couldn’t have done this. I know Archie, he would never…”

“He told me himself, dear Betty. I’m sorry, not everyone is who you think they are.”

Betty shook her head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. 

“What about my dad? Archie said he was alive.”

“For now.” Cheryl clarified, which only made Betty more angry.

Jughead followed his angry girlfriend as she stomped away, clearly over their party. 

“Worry not, Guardians.” Cheryl said once Betty was gone. “There is no fear tonight! So drink, eat, enjoy the fire pit. We have survived this long, it’s time to celebrate.”

They all seemed to take her at her word, with Sweet Pea immediately issuing a drunken challenge to fight Cheryl. He insisted her speed didn’t matter, and he could win. Everyone else knew differently, but Cheryl agreed anyway as she knew Toni had no concerns about her safety during this challenge. Silently, Toni asked her to go easy on him and she reluctantly agreed. 

She watched in amusement as Cheryl knocked him to the ground repeatedly, and Sweet Pea got in one lucky shot, stunning the crowd. Her smile quickly faded as FP approached her while everyone else focused on the two idiots wrestling on the ground.

“Toni…”

“Is this another apology?” She asked, voice tired.

“It is, yeah. Just let me finish and I won't try to apologize again, I promise.”

Toni didn’t agree aloud, but didn’t try to stop him either, so he plowed on. 

“I feel awful about what happened to Cheryl, I really do. It’s not because it can hurt me too, I genuinely was scared for her. She saved my life, she saved Betty from me killing her. My son’s girlfriend, can you imagine? She’s done everything she can to help all of us when the truth is, we haven't given her a single reason to do that.

Most of us have spent our whole lives hating the Blossoms and anyone like them, but she hasn’t held that against any of us. She’s a better person than all of us combined. That’s really clear to me now, but it wasn’t back when I came up with the venom bullet. Now, I’d never do anything to hurt her. I see how much she means to you, so I understand you being angry. Hell, I’m angry at myself. I can’t make it right, I know that. All I can do is try to learn from this, and remember the world is big and complicated. I won’t ever understand all of it, I just gotta be open to learning every day. I am more sorry than you will ever know, and I don’t expect your forgiveness now or in the future, but I sure hope for it.”

FP looked at her with misty eyes, pleading for her to respond, but she didn't know how to. She wasn’t ready to accept his apology, but she did hear it. All she could offer him was a nod, which seemed to be enough. Without a word, FP made his way back to the barn, leaving the wrestling Guardians behind him.

Cheryl was busy trying to untangle herself from Sweet Pea’s grip when Toni felt something. It was like a rush of warm air, with that warmth prickling her skin. She had felt it before, on the mountain. The earth was calling her, and it had something to say.

Bending down, Toni placed her flat palm against the ground, and she felt the message flow through her.

_ Time is running out. Your task cannot wait… hurry. _

She wasn’t sure if the earth itself was giving her a message, or if that was how the Witches Of The Hill communicated. 

Either way, it was time to wrap up the party.


	7. Sweetwater Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope this packed chapter makes up for it. Thank you to Dee @chernyyevdovy for listening to all my ideas and being the lovely beta for this story. As always, leave a comment with your questions, comments, concerns or thirst. You can also come talk to me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater, or leave a kudos here if you're shy. Thanks for reading!

A foot to the rib cage.

An elbow to the spine.

Hair pulled, and neck strained. 

It was all an effort to win a wrestling match that he never had a hope in hell to begin with. To his credit, Sweet Pea didn’t hold back. He foolishly saw Cheryl as an equal, when he should have remembered her physical and mental superiority. Though, it wasn’t the time to brag about any of that.

Cheryl easily dispersed Sweet Pea and all his flailing limbs when she saw the look on Toni’s face. Just after her expression changed, her very presence did as well. Despite her not moving an inch, Toni suddenly felt miles away from her once she touched the ground.

The same thing had happened on the mountain when Toni felt the earth call her. Cheryl assumed it would always happen that way when Toni was called and knew it was time to wrap things up. She was having the time of her life surrounded by her fellow Guardians. They drunkenly sang songs she was unfamiliar with, but didn't hate. They played drinking games that didn’t affect her because of how difficult it was for her to get drunk, but it did allow her to get to know everyone better. Then Sweet Pea offered to fight her, despite months ago harboring the strong desire to kill her and everyone like her. 

Despite all the fun she was having, there was no doubt about it, something was happening with Toni. With one carefully aimed blow to his kneecap, Sweet Pea went down. He wasn't actually injured, just stunned. It gave her enough time to stand up and get away from his immediate reach. 

“Alright, alright!” She called to the Guardians surrounding her. “The night has been swell and I feel like we are really taking shape as a group. That being said, the party is over. Take it back to the hotel if you want, but Toni and I will be retiring for the evening.”

There were a few grumbles and groans from her drunken comrades, but no outright protest at the prospect of stopping the party. 

Guardians drifted off in every direction, another way of avoiding detection, until all that remained was Betty and the obviously distracted Toni. Her lingering seemed purposeful, and after their disagreement about Archie, Cheryl guessed she had more to say. 

“Hello dear Betty, is everything alright? I assume your accommodations at the hotel are faring better than the barn?”

“Yes… thank you Cheryl.”

“Of course.” Cheryl smiled, waiting for Betty to get to the point so she could get back to Toni.

“Before, you said my dad was still alive. How do you know that?” Betty asked without meeting her gaze.

“Truthfully, my only source is the man who so rudely tried to kill me, Archie Andrews. Besides that…” Cheryl gulped, not quite ready to talk about her time at Ascension “I happen to know Hiram likes keeping my kind, and ghoulies, around for testing. I must tell you though, he isn’t himself. The body of your father is still in a cell, but the man you knew is long gone. The mind and soul don’t survive the transition into becoming a ghoulie. I’m sorry, Betty, he is already gone.”

“You helped FP, you can help my dad too.” Betty pleaded.

“I helped a directionless newborn, not a ghoulie. Not to mention, your father has a very high body count here in Riverdale. I’m sorry to say, I wouldn’t even if I could.”

“I thought we were family, Cheryl. Family means helping each other, even when it’s something you don’t agree with.”

“Why don't we talk about this some more tomorrow?” Cheryl asked as she looked to Toni who was staring intently at the ground she was touching.

“Is… is Toni alright?”

“Of course.” Cheryl replied, plastering on a wide smile “It’s like witchy instant messenger, I don’t fully understand it myself.”

“Okay, I’ll go then, but this isn’t finished. He’s my dad, no matter what he’s done, he is still my dad.”

Cheryl nodded, but knew there would be no budging on her end. Betty’s father was a rabid animal, and the world would be better off if he was put out of his misery. Of course, she felt for Betty, and knew exactly what it was like to lose family. No one knew better than herself how complicated death is. Her own parents were monsters, and yet, if she sat still long enough, something close to sadness invaded her mind.

Perhaps she was just sad knowing she would never have the opportunity to make her parents appreciate her. Even alive, she was sure they never would. In death, however, there was a finality that threatened to break her, so she chose to not think about it. 

She instead turned her attention to Toni, who was no longer touching the ground.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“Yeah…” Toni replied, her mind far away. “We have to hurry. We need to start working on the scroll the witches gave us. We spent too much time cleaning and building the fire pit. We wasted a whole day!”

Cheryl approached her quickly and began rubbing circles over the panicked woman’s back.

“Time is never wasted on building a fire pit, or making a home. I’m sure the message didn’t mean right this second, it more likely means to make it a priority. We will make your quest our priority, at first light. We can’t exactly go trouncing around the woods at night.”

“What if that’s too late?”

“It won’t be.” Cheryl insisted “Trust me, please.”

Toni nodded, and a few minutes later they made their way inside.

Their new home was warm, clean and comforting. Toni clearly worked hard through the day on making the house presentable.

“Thank you.” Toni replied to Cheryl’s silent praise.

After undressing and climbing in the bed, Cheryl couldn’t help but pull Toni close. Her worry filled the room in a dark cloud and permeated Cheryl’s own psyche. 

“You know, between the two of us, finding everything on that list should be a breeze.” 

Toni didn’t reply, instead turning over and pressing her back into Cheryl’s front.

“Get some sleep, T.T. We will get going in the morning.”

“What if I can’t?” 

Cheryl thought for a moment before gently pressing a kiss against Toni’s neck and letting her hands slide, agonizingly slow, down the woman’s toned stomach.

“I could help you sleep, if need be.” Cheryl said huskily.

Toni groaned and stretched, unsure if that’s what she wanted. Cheryl didn’t want to pressure her, so she sat perfectly still until Toni’s ass pushed against her. 

Suddenly her hand was being pulled lower until her fingertips brushed against cotton undies, one of the very few pieces of clothing Toni had on. 

“Are you sure, my love?” She asked the pink haired beauty.

“Yes… please Cheryl.”

From there, they settled into a steady grind, with Cheryl nipping at Toni’s neck. It caused the other woman to groan and push further back into Cheryl’s now soaked center. 

“Cheryl--I need you to…” Toni began, entirely breathless.

She didn’t need her to say anything more. In one blurred movement, Cheryl ripped the underwear from Toni’s body, not bothering to slide them off. The sound of the fabric tearing seemed to also signal their inhibitions lowering. There wasn’t time, and she needed to touch Toni without any barriers between them. 

As she suspected, it only spurred Toni on and intensified the energy between them. As fast as Toni could manage, she forcefully flipped Cheryl to her back and straddled her lap. It took mere seconds to take off their remaining clothes and for Toni to begin grinding into the redhead’s lap. 

They were both glad Sweet Pea and FP left the house, it left them free to make as much ungodly noise as they wanted to.

Those noises began once Cheryl raised up her hands to caress Toni’s breasts, occasionally pausing to roll a hard nipple between her fingers. This move increased the speed and strength behind Toni’s grinding, but there wasn’t enough contact for either of their liking. 

Knowing this, and feeling the wetness against her thigh, Cheryl slid her hand between them and made feather-light contact with Toni’s clit. The resulting moan was music to her ears and pushed her to go further. 

Cheryl pushed two fingers inside of her with just as much force as Toni silently asked for. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Toni.” Cheryl said, abandoning all her delicate sensibilities. 

There were no words she could respond with, so Toni chose to grind down harder and faster, riding Cheryl’s perfectly angled fingers. She clearly enjoyed being filled, feeling her inner walls stretch against Cheryl’s knuckles. 

They kept going until Toni’s breath hitched and the heat between them came to a boiling point. She was about to give in to her building orgasm when Cheryl suddenly pulled her fingers out and flipped them over.

“Why… why did you stop?” Toni asked, disappointment running rampant.

“Because that’s not the way I want you. Lay down, now.”

Toni complied, her eyes glittering at the show of force when Cheryl pinned her arms down to the bed.

“Wait.” Toni said, suddenly stopping her hips from trying to find friction. “Your fingers.”

Cheryl looked to her fingers that dug slightly into Toni’s forearms. They had a faint blue tint under her fingernails, betraying her slight hunger. 

“You feed me everyday, Cheryl. Please, you need to eat too.”

“Are you sure?” Cheryl asked, hesitant to break up their heat filled session.

“Yes, but make sure that’s not the only thing your mouth is doing while you’re down there.” Toni said with a mischievous smile. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Cheryl said, releasing Toni’s arms as she gripped her thighs instead, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. With force just shy of supernatural, Cheryl then spread Toni’s legs and slid down the bed.

She teased the other woman at first, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs. Her hunger and Toni’s dripping wet center kept her from teasing any further. Blood flowed into her mouth, filling her with a whole other level of ecstasy, which seemed to affect Toni as well. 

Making sure they were both being pleased, Cheryl reached around and pressed her thumb against Toni’s clit. She rubbed tight circles against her until the blood Toni provided satisfied her primal needs. 

Cheryl then moved to satisfy Toni instead, pushing her tongue inside the warm, soaked center in front of her. She curved her tongue the best she could against Toni’s clenched walls and used her incredible speed to coax her to the edge. Toni’s moans were no longer even slightly contained as she gripped Cheryl’s fiery red hair, pulling until it hurt. She rocked her hips against Cheryl’s face until a flood of wetness washed over Cheryl’s mouth and chin.

With one final scream of pleasure, Toni held Cheryl against her, legs twitching and nails scraping down her back, until the last wave of her orgasm passed. 

Gently, Cheryl pulled away from her, the loss of contact causing Toni to groan.

“Do you feel better now, my love?” Cheryl asked in a whisper.

Toni nodded and pulled her close, her breath still working to slow itself. After effects caused her to frequently shake, her legs getting the worst of it. 

After a while, Toni’s breath slowed and her eyes closed. She drifted to sleep in Cheryl’s steady arms, worry no longer at the front of her mind. Cheryl was satisfied in helping Toni’s nerves, not needing her to reciprocate. 

“Sleep well.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Cheryl waited until she knew Toni was asleep, then waited a bit more. Eventually, she pulled herself from Toni’s grip and quickly cleaned up before getting dressed. All in a blur, as to not wake her, Cheryl grabbed the clarity stone and scroll, then headed outside. 

The night was pale, signaling it was nearly morning. She wanted Toni to start off on a good note when she awoke, so she needed to figure out the scroll. The secrets it held still remained largely unexplored, but she was sure the stone could help somehow.

Cheryl found it ironic that the stone was nearly the same shade of pink as Toni’s hair, and the stone came to be known as her last name, Topaz. As time went on, she believed less and less in coincidence. Toni was always meant to be who she ended up being. She was meant to be a hero to her people, and Cheryl was always meant to help her on that journey. 

An idea struck her the more she looked at the stone, causing Cheryl to put the stone and scroll on the ground. Perhaps the connection Toni had with the earth would also extend to the items she was given. 

Her instincts were spot on.

Just after she stood to look at the items on the ground, the clarity stone began to emit a glowing light that pulsed every few seconds. It was the same shade of pink as the stone. Cheryl realized right away that only one edge of the stone was glowing. That edge pointed east, and she knew without a doubt that the stone was pointing the way. Like a magical compass, they would need to follow its lead. 

Through the excitement of her discovery and the hypnotizing glow of the stone, Cheryl took far too long to realize something was wrong. 

Before she could even blink, a blinding pain passed through her mind. It was like a white-hot black smith’s poker was being shoved through each of her eyes. The pain pushed Cheryl to her knees, and with that pain, came a vision. 

Maybe it was a vision, or maybe it was a memory. Either way, it was unfamiliar and passed far too quickly for her to make sense of it. 

The glowing stone left her sight, but she couldn’t follow where it went. Cheryl then felt something dripping down each side of her face, sticky and slow, like maple syrup. 

Nothing made sense, not even Toni, who appeared in her line of sight.

“Cheryl!” She screamed, but it was more of an echo.

Maybe Toni wasn’t real either, but if she wasn’t, then what was?

Nothing made sense and the pain wouldn’t stop. 

_ “What’s happening to me?” _Cheryl thought.

  
  


* * *

A split second was all it took between Toni’s eyes snapping open and the pain to start.

She knew right away the pain wasn’t her own, but that had to mean it was Cheryl’s. She fought through it, pushing the phantom pain deep down, long enough to get dressed and run outside. She had to be near, the pain felt so close. 

“Cheryl!” Toni screamed. “Where are you?”

Before she caught sight of Cheryl, she saw the clarity stone. It had an inner pulsing light and was floating five feet off the ground. Below it was Cheryl, crumpled up on the ground next to the scroll. Though she had no idea what was going on, it was clear there was no intruder or outside threat. Still, Cheryl was in pain.

Toni approached her with quick steps and hesitantly placed a hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. 

Just as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared and the clarity stone went dark before falling to the ground with an unceremonious thud. 

Cheryl was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking up to the morning sky. 

“I apologize for the sudden wake up call, T.T. Feel free to lay back down if you wish.”

Toni shook her head, trying to make sense out of Cheryl’s casual tone and easy dismissal.

“I don’t want to lay back down. I want to know what the hell just happened.”

“Unfortunately,” Cheryl began as she raised herself slowly from the ground. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“What were you doing when it happened?”

“Well…” Cheryl looked to the scroll and clarity stone sitting on the ground. “I had a hunch about the clarity stone and its connection to the earth. You seem to have a connection to it, so I figured why not? It seems to be pointing the way to the first item on the list, the drowning dagger. It also seems like I am not supposed to be handling the items when they are connected to the earth, they are yours after all.”

Toni felt like she was still holding something back, but Cheryl was good at masking her more vague thoughts, at least for a while.

“Come inside, let’s get cleaned up before we go.”

“Of course.” Cheryl nodded and followed the shorter woman back to the house. 

With Cheryl sitting quietly on the bed, Toni laid out their clothes for the day and beckoned Cheryl to follow her.

“Does the warm water help?” Toni asked once they were under the massive shower head Cheryl somehow found time to install.

“Being near you helps, and the water helps you. Anything that helps you makes me feel better too.”

Toni nodded and reached forward to rub the sides of her face. Blood trailed down both sides, its origin likely being her ears. Whatever the pain was, it clearly did something very physical to her. 

She grabbed the soap so she could begin washing the blood off before washing Cheryl’s back. Of course they were both capable of bathing themselves, but the closeness was nice, despite being so foreign. 

Prior to Cheryl there were never any serious relationships for her. Sure there were flings and hookups, but beyond a few months, Toni never seemed to last. 

It never felt quite right, no matter how kind or attractive the person was. These tender moments and their overwhelming connection was all new to her, and she suspected it was the same for Cheryl. It made her wonder if the universe really was aligned for them to meet and forge their unbreakable bond. 

More than anything in her life, she enjoyed her ability to choose the most. It was true there was never much to choose from, given her circumstances, but it was still her choice to make. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Cheryl endlessly, or that she regretted anything that happened, she just wanted to know if it was genuine. Was she somehow stuck in a simulation the universe was playing out? Was she perhaps chosen for a destiny that existed outside of her influence? Either way, she had Cheryl, and that had to be the superior option.

“I love you too.” Cheryl whispered into her ear as she wrapped her pale arms around Toni’s waist from behind. “You think quite loudly, my dear.”

Toni sighed and sunk into the tender embrace and enjoyed the warm water running down her body.

“I have so many questions, but my love for you isn’t one of them. I just hope at the end of all this, everything is clearer than it is now.”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

Toni nodded and kissed Cheryl’s hand that was laced with her own. 

“Let’s finish getting washed up, then we will go. Any idea what a drowning dagger is?”

Cheryl let out a laugh that came close to a snort. It was a heartwarming moment to witness.

“I have no idea. You witches are so dramatic, it’s probably just a knife in a lake or something. Could be a large puddle even.” Cheryl said, as if she wasn’t the most dramatic being on the planet earth.

Cheryl was clearly joking, but it gave her an idea.

“The stone pointed east didn’t it?”

Cheryl nodded.

“That’s towards Sweetwater River. How the hell are we supposed to find it in that?”

“I doubt a task would be given to you if they didn’t believe you were capable of completing it. They’ve been waiting thousands of years for you, that must mean something.”

Toni hummed in acknowledgement but she was still unsure. She was beginning to question her own capabilities, sense of direction and place in the world. What if they chose wrong?

“They didn’t.” Cheryl said quietly. “Here, finish your hair and let’s go so you can see for yourself.”

A half hour later they were dressed and headed towards Toni’s bike. Despite Cheryl’s protests, Toni insisted it would be easiest to navigate the forest. They couldn’t just blur everywhere as Toni lacked Cheryl’s ability to see at high speed. Considering they were looking for a dagger in a haystack, she needed control of her senses. 

Toni steered the bike using the pull she felt within. Occasionally, they would stop for Toni to place the stone and scroll against the ground and continue pointing the way.

Once they reached Sweetwater River, she felt uncertainty from Cheryl for the first time.

“How do we know where in the river it is?” She asked, keeping her distance from the stone in Toni’s hands. “That rock doesn’t exactly give step by step directions like a GPS.”

“I think the stone is just supposed to lead us here, and that weird pull I’ve been feeling will take it the rest of the way… I hope.”

Cheryl nodded and appeared lost in the raging water in front of them. Of all the places the dagger could be, the stone led them to the most violent part of the river. 

“Well, point the way then, my love. I’ll go in. I can’t drown or get hypothermia so I certainly hope you don’t intend to turn down my offer.”

“Cheryl, it’s my task. I have to do it.”

With her hands on her hips, Cheryl shook her head and spun to face Toni.

“I distinctly remember the witches saying we were in this together. I am not some hitchhiker on this journey, I have a stake in it as well.”

Toni tried to take her seriously, but struggled to contain a giggle.

“Are you really laughing because I said stake?”

“I thought–your–kind–avoided stakes.” Toni managed to reply between fits of laughter. 

“Shall I just start swimming then, at least until you can get it together?”

Toni silently said no, but externally, her body shook from the laughter she was struggling to contain. Truthfully, it wasn’t _ that _funny, but under their high stress circumstances, it was hilarious.

Even Cheryl was trying her best not to let her smirk show. 

After a few minutes of Toni trying her best to get it together, she nearly shook the giggles when Cheryl made it infinitely worse. 

“My understanding is that witches aren’t a fan of stakes either, or open flames.”

Despite the joke’s content, Toni couldn’t help but doubling over in laughter.

Cheryl allowed herself to smile until Toni was able to reel it in.

“Okay, okay, we have to get this damn dagger.” Toni finally said. 

She took another moment to steady herself and touch the ground. She needed to be sure, otherwise Cheryl would be swimming in circles for no reason.

Once she was reasonably sure where to point her, Toni shared the image and direction in her mind, giving Cheryl the clearest picture possible.

From there, Cheryl took her shoes and socks off before diving into the water. If it were anyone but her, Toni would have worried. The roaring water would sweep a human downstream in seconds, even the best of swimmers. The redhead's speed and strength, paired with her lack of a need to breathe, really made her the best suited for the job. 

Cheryl kindly lent her eyes, to show Toni what she was seeing, or rather what she wasn’t seeing. Mostly it was white water and unsettled sand. She found the occasional rock, but no dagger. She swam a few hundred meters upstream, and then back down, but found nothing. After her third pass, she popped her head up through the water, her hair plastered to the sides of her face. 

“You’re sure it’s this spot, right?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Toni rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “It’s probably buried in the riverbed. If it was just sitting there it would have washed away.”

Cheryl gave a sarcastic salute and went back under, again lending her sight to Toni. She swam around a bit until the pull Toni felt turned into a sudden jerk, like a rope was tied around her middle and then yanked.

Cheryl got the message and began digging into the riverbed, chucking rocks and other debris out of her way. 

Then, it appeared.

Unpolished dark redwood handle. Leather strips intricately tied around it. Lastly, a stone blade, pressed and sharpened to the point where it almost appeared to be metal. It looked ancient, and Toni knew that had to be what they were looking for. 

Cheryl wasted no time, gripping the handle and angling herself to swim back to the surface. Less than a second later, Cheryl silently shouted, allowing water to fill her mouth and spill down her throat. Toni felt Cheryl’s hand sizzle until she dropped the dagger, which lazily floated back down to the riverbed.

Rushing back to the surface, Cheryl leapt out of the water with murderous rage.

“If things could stop trying to kill me today that would be fantastic.” She spat.

“What happened?” Toni asked, despite clearly seeing and feeling it as it happened.

“The damn thing burned me, I don’t know why. I also don’t know why that thing hasn’t crumbled and rotted from being buried in the riverbed this long. It’s enchanted somehow… I can’t touch it.”

“Then I’ll get it.” Toni responded without hesitation.

“You most certainly will not, that water is freezing. It could kill you, Toni.”

She thought about Cheryl’s words for a moment. She knew that the water was freezing, but she also knew waiting until summer wasn’t an option. They were there to get that dagger, and she wasn’t leaving without it. 

“So I won’t get wet.”

Cheryl scoffed and raised her hands in disbelief.

“Haven’t you seen the Harry Potter movies? You can’t just summon an enchanted item from the water.”

“I don’t intend to.” Toni said with confidence, despite not knowing where that confidence came from.

Closing her eyes, she tuned out Cheryl’s thoughts and the world around her. Much like when she was chased at the blood bank, she needed to rely on instinct, not logic. With that, she dug deep until a solution came to her.

“Back away from the edge, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Toni said. Surprisingly, Cheryl complied without a word of dissent.

She remembered very vaguely a missionary trying to convert her to christianity using an image of a bearded man parting a blood red sea. It did nothing to convince her, but in the moment, it did inspire her.

Toni put both hands together like she was going to pray, extending her arms in front of her, she then slowly spread her hands. In doing so, the water in front of her also began to separate. Like an invisible barrier, there was now a path from the edge of the river to where the dagger sat, perfectly dry. 

Keeping her hands in the same position, she walked forward until her toes nearly touched the dagger. 

There she stood, in the middle of Sweetwater River, without an ounce of water around her. Before she lost whatever inspiration she found within, she grabbed the dagger and ran. By grabbing the dagger, her spell on the water began to fade quickly. Running at top speed, she heard the water behind her begin to flow and hopped onto solid ground just before the river resumed its usual form. 

This time, there was no sizzling, no pain. They had the dagger at long last. 

When she turned around, Cheryl was standing with the scroll opened up in her hands. 

“It disappeared, the lists adjusts itself when you find one of the items.” Cheryl said quietly, almost like it was to herself. 

It was then that a new realization all but slapped her in the face.

The Witches Of The Hill tried to tell her, Sotiras tried to tell her. Hell, even her own subconscious tried to tell her. There were different kinds of magic, and the Topaz magic, didn’t require a spell book. Their power, their original power, was too great to be confined to rhymes and riddles. Her power went beyond that, it went beyond what she had even discovered so far. She felt it pulsing through her, raising her up and covering her in armor. 

She was a witch, and a damn powerful one at that.

Toni was in the middle of basking in her newly discovered power when Cheryl snapped her out of it.

“How exactly do we know these witches are good? They may be family, but as I can attest, family doesn’t always have your own best interest at heart.”

“What?” Toni asked as she spun around to face her.

“They are draining nature to stay alive. First the animals, and now the trees are even beginning to rot. Not to mention they have been sitting on their collective asses, for who knows how many years, waiting for someone else to do the hard work for them. Before you met them, would you have thought someone was good if they literally needed to kill the nature around them to exist?”

“Trust my gut. You told me that, are you telling me to go against that now?”

“No, I am telling you to be careful. You know I only have your best interest in mind, T.T.”

Toni sighed as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

“I may be bonded to you, but I am also connected to them. Can you please stop acting like they are panhandlers begging for change?”

Cheryl threw her hands into the air, also in frustration, which showed that her hand was still burnt for some reason. 

“Can we just go home?” Toni asked as she tucked the newly found dagger into her bag.

“I think I’m going to blur home, stretch my legs. I’ll meet you there.” Cheryl said without meeting her gaze. 

Toni didn’t like arguing with her. It hurt so much more when you were bonded mind, body and soul to the other person. It was only a matter of time, even people destined to be together were going to have a fight here or there. She was sure they would make up when they got back home, so she agreed.

“Okay, be safe please.”

Cheryl nodded and turned to blur away, only getting a few yards away before Toni heard whistling. She heard it for just a moment before the sound was replaced by a familiar scream. Cheryl was hurt, again.

Toni rushed forward and found Cheryl on the ground, just inside the tree line. Her forearm had a line of dried blood on it, but there was no wound. That told Toni that whatever hurt her, was mortal.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“Of course I am alright. Some imbecile tried to jump me with a knife or something. Did you hear that whistle?”

Toni nodded and looked around but saw no sign of whoever attacked her.

“He’s gone, your loud footsteps scared him off, or maybe I did. I don’t know.” Cheryl sighed.

“Can we go home before he comes back? Together this time?” Toni asked.

Cheryl stood up and looked around, a dark glint in her eye. She was purposefully fogging her mind again. What Cheryl was trying to hide was beyond her, but she also knew it wouldn’t be a secret for long. 

Reluctantly, Cheryl followed her back to the bike and hopped on.

“Let’s go home. My understanding is that the fire pit can cure what’s known as bad-day-itis.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and suppressed a grin.

“The fire pit can cure all. Take us home.”

Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hand before turning the bike on. 

They had a lot to figure out, she knew that of course. Though, more than anything, she was sure they could do it together.


	8. Six Shovels, One Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. I realize it has been a while since I updated, and for that, I apologize. This chapter was very difficult for me to write, for reasons that will likely be obvious once you read it. 
> 
> As indicated by the title of the chapter, TW for death.
> 
> Shoutout to @chernyyevdovy for reading over all of this and listening to me ramble on about planning this story out. Leave a comment below, a kudos if your shy or follow me on Twitter @ChoniSweetwater for updates or sneak peaks between chapters. Thank you all for sticking with me, and enjoy.

It had been a hell of a week, considering Toni had no idea what day it was. Cheryl’s wet clothes froze against her body, which seemed to annoy her, but wasn’t deadly. It didn’t matter that it turned out there was no need for her to jump in the river, Cheryl was so stubborn that she swore she would do it a hundred times over if it meant Toni wouldn’t have to. 

Toni found it overwhelming, but fascinating, to see her own powers progress and grow. On the other hand, it also terrified her. Before, all Cheryl wanted was for her to accept her own powers. Now, the silent worry of them both was that the powers would go to her head. Despite all Toni’s selfless sensibilities, power had the ability to corrupt, magic or otherwise. It would certainly be something to keep an eye out for, much like she needed to do the same for the man who attacked Cheryl in the woods.

Toni saw flashes of what happened from Cheryl’s mind. She was angry, and they were arguing, so she paid little mind to the sounds around her. In hindsight, she probably should have noticed the sound seeing as the whole forest was silent.Toni held no blame, but she could tell Cheryl was beating herself up about the blunder. That man came for her in wild slashes. So wild, she could only see the silver gleam of his weapon, not the actual weapon itself. 

Toni assumed she had to downplay any concern for her sake, but the truth was, someone new was out to get either Cheryl, or them both.

“Are you alright?” Toni asked, realizing Cheryl was purposefully fogging her mind again. 

“Of course T.T, just ready to be home.”

Toni nodded as they rounded the curve and the farm came into view. 

“What happened in the woods babe?”

Cheryl contained her urges to run away from Toni and the conversation all together. She didn’t want to talk about it, but that wasn’t an option in a bonded relationship, as Toni silently reminded her.

“I can’t tell you for sure what happened. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings, then I saw a flash of something silver and the silhouette of a man. The second I looked up he was gone, which is strange because he smelled human. I don’t know how a human would have gotten away so quickly without a vehicle and I neither saw, nor heard one. Whatever weapon he used was mortal, I’ve already healed.”

Both women came to a stop beside the fire pit, which Cheryl so kindly lit without needing to move an inch. Despite Toni now having her own powers, she still was always impressed. It took no effort or thought. It was practiced and controlled power, the type of power Toni now so yearned for. On a more primal level, the show of strength and power sent a shiver through her body and a tingle down Toni’s spine. 

“I’m going to go change. I will be back in a flash.” Cheryl announced with a grin. There didn’t need to be specific thoughts for her to realize where Toni’s mind was. Not even the threat of death could keep their thoughts clean and lust free. 

Toni sat on the log that faced the fire pit with a sigh. She missed Cheryl already, and wished the weirdness they were experiencing between them would go away. She threw a log into the fire and stared at the rising embers until something else caught her eye. 

The smoke coming from the fire began to dance and move as if there were a particularly playful gust of wind coming through, but there wasn’t. There was only one other time Toni saw smoke move that way, and it came with visions of past and present that the Witches Of The Hill showed her.

The moment she thought of the witches, the face Solis appeared in the smoke. It was faint, and Toni was somehow sure no one else could see it, but there she was, the ancient witch and fellow Topaz. 

“You have completed the task, and found the drowning dagger. This is excellent news.”

“Yeah well…” Toni shrugged “Cheryl helped.”

“Of course she did, as is her destiny.”

The voice came to her as a distant echo, that somehow sounded like the whistling of the wind, or an unsettling whisper. Still, Toni could use the help for the next item on the scroll.

“Next is the circle of protection. The only information on that is that ‘_ She who wears it, blends with the trees of the night and shields it's pairing.’ _I don’t actually know what that means, but I am hoping the clarity stone will help like it did for the dagger.”

Solis only nodded, the ghost of a grin gracing her lips. Her silence only reminded Toni of her largest concern about the whole process.

“What am I supposed to do with all of this stuff once I find it?” Toni asked, wishing Cheryl was beside her.

“Ah yes, the question I knew you would ask, but hoped you would not.” Solis nodded and looked deep into Toni’s eyes. “Our existence as The Witches Of The Hill is to wait for you to be ready, and then guide you on your path. Your destiny is your own, and I remind you, not everything is set in stone. Our hands are tied by forces you cannot yet comprehend. Stick to your path, and keep your protector fulfilled so that she too will follow her own path.”

“Keep her fulfilled?” Toni asked, confused as to the directions she was being given. 

“Her path and your own run parallel to each other for the moment, in order to continue along her own path, she must follow the direction of the Topaz path to the ultimate destiny. Those with no motivation to go forward will never see the end of their path. Remind your protector of the importance of self understanding and what it means to walk hand in hand, even when those very paths are designed to intersect.”

Toni sighed and plucked at the bark of the log she sat on.

“I wish I knew what you were talking about, like ever.”

“Clarity comes in closing the distance between what you seek, and where you stand now.”

Before Toni could ask any further questions, Cheryl appeared at her side. Her hunch that no one but her could see the image of the witch in the fire proved to be true when Cheryl’s eyes passed through the fire. Their bond told her what was going on, but Cheryl was still unable to see Solis in the fire. 

“Is she still there,” Cheryl asked, “I have some questions of my own?”

“Yeah, she’s still there. You can’t see her, can you?” 

Cheryl shook her head no before joining her on the log. 

“Solis, I presume, I would like to know why the dagger burned me and why the scroll and clarity stone caused me to collapse and see visions. What were those visions even about? They were too fast for me to make them out.”

The image of Solis’ bust turned to look at Cheryl, despite her not being able to see Solis to begin with. 

“As I have explained to Toni, your path to destiny is your own, I can only guide you on that path. What I can tell you, is that the universe will not allow anyone but a Topaz to complete the task she was assigned. You are to complete your own task, which borders hers, yet is not one in the same. The dagger was not yours to find, though Toni is yours to protect.”

Toni sent a live feed of what she was seeing and hearing to Cheryl who stood there quietly as Solis spoke, despite not being able to hear or see her. 

“I know my job is to protect her, it is always my priority.” Cheryl spat, “Why won’t you tell me what those visions were if you know exactly what they were? What kind of game are you playing at?”

“The visions are yours alone to see and decipher. It will slow as you get closer to your ultimate goal.” Solis replied without skipping a beat. 

Cheryl didn’t get to ask any further questions as Solis turned to Toni, and with a nod, disappeared into the night. 

“If you ask me, old witches enjoy speaking in circles and watching the world burn above all else.” Cheryl announced with her arms crossed.

Toni looked to her damp hair that fell in clumps over Cheryl’s shoulders and smiled. Being at her side took priority over even doing her precious hair. Toni wished she were at her side, and there she was. No matter if they disagreed or happened to be in the middle of their first true fight, Cheryl would always be there. 

“And if you ask me, you’re beautiful Cheryl Blossom, inside and out.” Toni replied with a grin she knew Cheryl couldn’t resist.

Even though Cheryl only rolled her eyes and put her hair into a messy bun without a word, Toni knew she heard her words, and loved them.

“I know we have a lot going on, but I would hope you wouldn’t resort to fogging your mind from me. We are in this together, and I hate feeling like you are trying to hide something from me.”

Cheryl sighed and moved closer to Toni, lacing their fingers together once they were close enough.

“I’m not trying to hide anything from you, my love. I simply don’t know how to tell you that for the first time in my life I’m terrified. I’ve never had anything, or anyone, that I wouldn’t mind losing. I can’t lose you, I can’t lose us. I don’t know what this prophecy means or what our _ destiny _intends to lead us to. All I know is that right now I don’t feel like I’m a part of this. If I’m not a part of this, how am I supposed to make sure I don’t lose you? I’m just a supernatural bodyguard, that’s all I’m good for apparently, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Toni wasn’t sure what to expect from her, but Cheryl being scared didn’t ever occur to her. She now knew that it should have occurred to her much sooner, but all she could do was go forward. 

“When I told you I loved you, I said it because I meant it, with everything in me. You mean everything to me Cheryl. I don’t care what the witches think of you or how they factored you into their plan. I factor you into everything, because to me, you are my everything. You have to know that.”

Toni kissed the top of Cheryl’s hand that was in hers and pretended not to see the tears in her partner’s eyes. 

“Next is the circle of protection, whatever that means.” Toni sniffled and changed the subject.

She could feel Cheryl’s mind working, trying to decode what that meant, when the sound of a twig snapping came from behind them.

Both women were up in a flash, eyeing whoever dare sneak up behind them.

“Easy ladies...it’s just us.”

Two men came into view, FP and Sweet Pea, both looking extraordinarily grim.

“What happened?” Cheryl asked first.

“We wondered when we would see any sign of Hal Cooper again,” FP replied “Well, now we know.”

“Hiram let him go?” Toni asked, genuinely surprised.

“Not exactly, no.” Sweet Pea cut in. “We found him in town...all over town actually.”

All three of them stared at each other until it finally dawned on Cheryl what that meant.

“Has anyone told Betty that her father was killed, hacked into pieces and left all over town?” She asked.

When no one responded, she had her answer. 

“I’ll go pick her up, she will likely want to gather his remains. Toni, when I get back we can get back to what we were doing. Please promise me you won’t go without me.”

“Of course, I promise I will be waiting right here for you to get back.” 

Toni pecked her on the lips while Sweet Pea pretended to throw up in the bushes behind him. Cheryl only rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head before blurring her way towards the truck. Another moment later, she was gone. 

Why oh why couldn’t they have a single simple night alone?

A shiver went up her spine reminding her of the very reason that wasn’t a possibility. She was destined for more, they were both destined for much more than _ simple _. 

* * *

After spending so long in the remote woods of Riverdale, driving through the Southside somehow felt incredibly foreign. Still, Betty was Cheryl's only remaining blood relative that she was aware of. Despite there being so many other things she could, and should, be doing, she also needed to help Betty. She knew better than anyone how complicated it could be mourning a horrendous parent, or in her case, two of them. It felt much more like mourning what could have been, rather than what was. Still, feelings couldn’t be controlled. 

Cheryl put the truck in park and pulled out her phone. She quickly texted Betty and asked her to come outside, alone. The last thing she needed was Jughead butting in and asking too many questions. This was a family matter.

A few minutes later, a justifiably confused Betty came bounding down the hotel stairs. 

“Cheryl?” She called out as she reached the parking lot. “What’s going on?”

Cheryl hopped out of the truck, wanting to be there for her when she broke the news.

“Hello dear Betty. Thank you for coming.”

“Isn’t that how this Founder and follower thing works, you call and I answer?” She asked with a hint of a smile that tore at Cheryl’s heart.

“Perhaps it is. I am here for a more personal matter, however.”

Betty nodded and waited for her to continue. Cheryl felt the prickling sensation of Betty’s nervousness, and hated that she would be the one to break the news. 

“It’s about your father.”

“What about him? What did he do?” Betty said as she pushed her fingertips into her temples. “Did he kill someone else?”

Cheryl shook her head, unsure of how to deliver bad news when she’s never had to before.

“I believe Hiram was trying to send a message. I am so sorry Betty, but your father has been killed.”

Cheryl felt Betty switch from nervous to distraught, like a rope being yanked around her middle. It was times like these that reminded her why she hated her ability to sense other people’s feelings and emotions. 

“I don’t mean to rush you or anything, but this is a time sensitive issue. The police haven’t discovered his remains yet. I thought you might like to have them instead of the police holding his remains. It may help bring peace.”

“I...yes. Maybe other people can’t understand, but he was my father. I would like to at least bury him.” Betty said with tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I completely understand. If that is your wish, I must warn you of something first.”

“Warn me?” Betty asked in a cloud of her own emotion.

“Yes. I am afraid Ascension was not kind to him, or his memory. His body has been...scattered through town.”

“Scattered?”

“Yes, from what I understand, he is currently in pieces. I thought we might gather those pieces to make him whole in his afterlife. Of course, I would understand if you did not want to partake in that process.”

Betty’s jaw dropped as the reality of the situation hit her all at once. Her emotions were a mess of confusion, pain, anger, and sadness. It was exhausting for Cheryl to bear witness to such rapidly changing emotions. 

“We should go, before anyone else sees...him.” Betty offered with a surprisingly stoic expression. 

Cheryl offered a nod and hopped back into the truck with a huff. She was becoming less sure with every passing second that she made the right decision. Maybe she wasn’t the right person to deliver such life altering news. Maybe it didn’t matter to Betty that they were family in the same way that it mattered to her. There were a lot of maybes swirling around her mind, but she didn’t have time to dwell on any of them. 

They drove off in silence, not needing to go far before the truck’s rusty breaks came squeaking to a stop.

Betty looked up to the building before them, and Cheryl knew none of the places they would go that night would ever be the same for them. She was sorry to see someone so young lose their innocence and optimism so early in life, but there was no avoiding it. 

They walked to the front entrance, and found a bloody scene on top of the town’s famed statue. The gray concrete of the town’s founder was dripping in blood, with what appeared to be a leg and foot at the base of it. Scribbled across the plaque of the statue, in blood, was the message ‘Monster- 1 of 6.’

“Do you have something to…” Betty began.

“Oh, yes. Of course, I’ll just be a moment.”

Cheryl blurred back to the truck and returned a second later with a large wooden crate. She would have loved to find something more respectful, for Betty’s sake, but there was no time to casket shop. 

Sparing Betty the memory of doing so herself, Cheryl picked up the leg and gently placed it into the crate. She then used the car detailing supplies she found in the truck to clean the words off of the statue. Even at supernatural speeds, the words only faded. They refused to disappear all together, which wasn’t something either of them were prepared for. 

After several more minutes Betty let out a sigh.

“Just leave it. There are apparently five other pieces of my dad we need to find.”

“Are you sure?” 

Betty nodded and walked back to the truck, all while Cheryl stood frozen in place. She wasn’t sure if she should push the issue or listen to Betty’s request at face value. Would it be something she would come to regret in the morning light? Or did the message itself not matter, only her father’s remains?

In the end, Cheryl decided that she was there to help, not determine how Betty should grieve. She gave in and joined the other woman in the truck. 

A few streets over, at the grocery store, was another leg. On the main window of the store was another message, scrawled in blood. This one said ‘Traitor 2/6.’

“Should I try to…” Cheryl began to ask about the blood message, but Betty shook her head no and got out of the truck. They gathered the limb, ignored the message, and returned to the truck. 

After that, they went through the rest of town, from the north to the south, gathering Hal’s body parts. What Cheryl purposefully failed to tell Betty was that no one told her where the parts were. She was going on her sense of smell alone to find what remained of Hal Cooper. That fact was just too morbid to share. 

They found most of the pieces and ignored the message at each gruesome scene, all while Cheryl did her best to block the Riverdale residents from discovering any of the limbs. It was difficult work at human speeds, and it served as a crash course in human grief. It differed so greatly from the grief of an immortal. 

Time was the factor that seemed to swing grief in such wildly different directions. An immortal would have lifetimes to ignore and then process their feelings. Humans only had the moment they were in and, if they were lucky, a few moments after that. Life was fleeting for them, so they felt more deeply. In moments of love, and happiness, that deep feeling was enviable. In moments of gut wrenching loss, Cheryl was glad for the centuries ahead of her. 

One feeling Cheryl did not envy, was whatever it was that Betty felt as they approached the last piece of her father. All that remained of the puzzle that was Hal Cooper, was his head. Betty understandably did not want to leave the truck, she trusted Cheryl to gather it quickly. Even if she hadn’t volunteered to stay behind, Cheryl would have insisted on it. No daughter needed to see her father’s severed head.

Sitting in the fountain that was placed in the middle of the town square, was the last piece of Hal. Alternatively, it was the last piece of The Black Hood. On the brick rim of the fountain was the last message Hiram’s goons left for the town to see.

‘All that are supernatural, leave. All that choose to remain, prepare.-6/6’

Cheryl felt an unsettling tingle run down her spine and knew she needed to get back to the farm before Toni began to worry. 

“Where would you like to bury him? Or do you need time to think about it?” Cheryl asked as she got back into the truck.

Betty sat quietly for a moment, staring at the fountain and the message across the brick rim. 

“I know the farm is for you and Toni, but it is very pretty. It reminds me of trips my dad took me and Polly on when we were kids. Maybe I can find a place there. Not in your yard or anything, but I think he would have liked it there. Would that be ok?”

“Of course dear Betty. I know of the perfect spot.”

Both women fell silent as they lumbered through town. Cheryl drove slower than usual, not wanting the wooden crate in the bed to bounce or fall out. Betty didn’t ask why she was going so slow, telling her that Betty was far more aware of her surroundings than she let on.

Once they were a few minutes away from the farm, Betty took a deep breath through her nose and unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Can you pull over please Cheryl?”

Cheryl agreed without question, assuming her human companion intended to get sick. Not wanting it to get in the truck, she did so rather quickly.

“Are you alright Betty?” She asked once they were stopped and neither of them moved.

The blonde nodded and turned slowly to look directly into Cheryl’s eyes.

“I need you to turn me.”

Cheryl was stunned and took a moment to respond.

“Do you want me to turn you into one of my kind, or a lesbian? I ask because I only know how to do one of those things, and I want to be very clear here.”

“I need you to turn me into a vampire, it’s the only way.”

“The only way to do what?” Cheryl asked, fully exasperated. 

“You’re asking former Serpents to go against current Serpent Elders and all of Ascension. You need more strength to push past and I need the strength to kill Hiram with my bare hands.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking. You may be in a strange place now within your life, but that doesn’t mean you will always be.”

“I expose secrets, fight corruption and try to keep the town safe. As a human all I can do is write stories. As a vampire, there’s no limit to what effect I can have on this world. I need revenge for my father’s life. I also need a chance to be all I am capable of being in this life. Please, turn me.”

Cheryl looked away from Betty’s pleading eyes and looked instead at the road before them. Fittingly, they were sitting before a fork in the road. One path led to the farm. The other led to Ascension’s main building. While the request was Betty’s, the choice was Cheryl’s, but maybe it didn’t have to be.

“I will consult the Founders. Pending a majority vote, I will grant your request.” Cheryl finally responded, unsure even of her own vote, nevermind the rest of the founders. 

“Thank you.”

Cheryl put the truck back in drive and took the fork to the left, towards the farm. 

A short time later they arrived to a farm full of Guardians, and the other Founders standing on a large well, addressing the restless crowd. 

Cheryl blurred to Toni’s side and gripped her hand.

“What is the problem?” Cheryl asked aloud.

The sight of a dingy beanie bobbing through the crowd was her answer. 

Betty’s other half, and the thorn in Cheryl’s side, Jughead, stepped to the front of the crowd.

“The problem is that you and Toni are too busy playing house to take out Ascension. How long are we going to wait? How many other people are going to be chopped up and left in pieces all over town? You’re supposed to be our leaders, but you haven’t done a damn thing.”

“Watch your tone boy.” FP snapped back.

Sympathy seemed to land more with Jughead than the Founders, as the crowd rallied around him. It pushed Cheryl to do something she didn’t intend, nor want, to do. She had to tell the truth, no matter who it hurt.

“Attention Guardians. Listen up please.”

Despite their quick to snap attitudes before, they all fell silent and looked to Cheryl to continue. 

“Betty is our family, and she has been wronged. We will do all we can to correct that wrong. That being said, Hal Cooper was the Black Hood. The Black Hood was a ghoulie. Last I checked, we don’t protect ghoulies. Hal Cooper was never my priority. My only priority is to the other Founders, and to you all. I did not wish to offer you false hope, or make a promise I could not keep. In doing so, I have had to keep some of the founders' efforts hidden from you all. It pains me to do so, but it would pain me far more to disappoint you all. 

We are making plans to topple Hiram, and obliterate Ascension. That plan will not come to fruition today. So, today we comfort one of our own. Betty Cooper wishes to bury her father here, on the farm. I know of a spot that will do what used to be Hal Cooper justice. That is our focus tonight. If any of you would rather we focus on something else, please inform Betty of why your personal feelings are more important than hers.

To all that wish to fulfill Betty’s wishes for her family, her father, follow me. To all that are full of vengeance, and no sense, please stay behind.”

Cheryl looked deep into Jughead’s gaze before turning and leading the way to the southern end of the property. He wouldn’t be any further trouble, she knew that. His loyalty to Betty, and his own father, ran deeper than the roots of the tree Cheryl was leading them too.

The group of Guardians and Guardian founders made their way to the ancient willow tree that faced a pond. In the full light of the sun, it was beautiful. Unfortunately, the morning light was still a couple of hours away, so Betty would just have to trust her on the location. 

“Will this do Betty?”

“Yes, this is great. But please, don’t dig the grave using your speed. I want this done the old fashioned way. I need a shovel.”

Cheryl nodded before turning to FP. Thankfully, they understood each other without a bond or words. They both blurred in opposite directions and returned almost at the exact same time. Cheryl had the wooden crate, FP had a half dozen shovels.

Without having to ask, five other Guardians stepped forward. Sweet Pea was the first to grab a shovel. 

“Cheryl’s right. You are one of us, and that means we are family. Let us do this for you, please.” Sweet Pea said to Betty.

Everyone waited in anticipation while Betty silently contemplated the change in plan. After a couple of minutes, and with tears once again in her eyes, Betty gave a short nod. 

It took a couple of hours, even with six Guardians digging into the earth at once, but no one moved. They stood together, as one, in support of their own. 

Once the grave was ready, Cheryl gently placed the wooden crate into the ground and stepped back. From there, Betty reached for a shovel and began heaping the dirt back into the grave. No one moved to intervene, it was clearly something she needed to do. 

Cheryl waited until the crate was fully covered before asking the Guardians, “Did anyone know Hal Cooper?” 

A few hands went up, and against her better judgement, she allowed Jughead to come forward first. 

He cleared his throat and looked around, unsure of his own words.

“Mr. Cooper wasn’t just my girlfriend’s dad. He was a guiding light to all that was right. He was the guy that never offered me food, just made me two sandwiches everytime I came over, and kept my favorite chips in the cabinet. He was as cool as any dad could be about his daughter’s boyfriend. I know he wasn’t a perfect man, or a perfect father, but he was still the last person anyone suspected of wrongdoing in our town. His death serves as a reminder of what Ascension is capable of. To turn a man like that into...something so different, is horrendous. 

I’m sorry you had to lose him for us to see it, Betty, but we will get justice for him.”

Betty pulled him into a hug, and a surprise speaker spoke up. 

Cheryl’s other half, her one and only Toni, stood to speak.

Betty nodded as permission for her to speak, but looked justifiably confused. 

“I didn’t know Mr. Cooper in the same way that you all did, but I did meet him once before… before all of this happened. He was kind to me in a town that wasn’t known for being kind to Southsiders. 

My bike was broken, and I had an arm full of bags, walking back home from the store. He stopped and helped me get it all back together when I tripped and fell. Then he asked me if I wanted a ride. Of course I said no. He was a guy from the Northside in a shiny car, and I didn’t know him. He still insisted, and when I said no for the final time, he drove right next to me all the way to Sunnyside Trailer Park. He made sure I got home okay, and pretended not to notice when I put my bags on the trailer he was hauling. I have to believe that means he was a good man. 

Like I said, I didn't really know him, but I am sad the world has one less good man in it.”

Toni barely finished speaking before Betty engulfed her in a hug. They remained embraced for a moment, but when they separated, Betty asked for a moment alone with her father.

Everyone complied, with Sweet Pea announcing he was heading back to the hotel for drinks. After that, the farm emptied out pretty quickly. 

Cheryl walked hand in hand with Toni around the perimeter of the pond until they were on the opposite side of the pond as Betty. 

Toni turned to Cheryl and said the very words Cheryl had intended on saying herself.

“I need to tell you something.”

“As do I my love.” Cheryl chuckled lightly. “You go first.”

“Okay, well I’m not really sure how to say this, except for just saying it. I need to speak with my grandfather.”

“The grandfather that tried to kill you and joined forces with Hiram who wants to kill me?” Cheryl asked, mostly rhetorically. 

“Yes.”

“Well, maybe my news isn’t quite as dramatic as that.”

“What did you want to tell me?” Toni asked with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in the way that Cheryl loved. 

“Betty wants me to turn her.”

“Wow.”

“Yes, the request does change things quite a bit.” Cheryl responded.

“I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

“I guess we do.”

After checking that Betty had Jughead to keep her company, Cheryl led Toni back to the house. They had a lot to discuss and the sun was beginning to rise. They had three more items on the scroll to find, a group of Guardians to appease, a vote on Betty’s life and a murderous grandfather to find. 

More than anything, Cheryl was sure it was going to be an incredibly long day.


	9. Circle Of Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the delay. I had some major health issues and was in and out of the hospital. That being said, I'm back and excited to keep this story going. This is an action packed chapter that also sets up the last half of this story. TW for blood and violence. As usual, thank you for reading and please feel free to leave any comments, questions, or even criticisms below. If you are shy, just leave a kudos. You can also follow me or message me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater for updates on the fic or just to talk.
> 
> Huge shout out to @chernyyevdovy for reading over this whole fic and encouraging me when I feel like giving up. Show her some love too yall.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Cheryl eyed the multitude of weapons in front of her with obvious disinterest. She didn’t need a blade or bow, and neither did Toni. They didn’t need anything else that was laid out, but despite Toni’s growing powers, she clung to the very mortal idea of material protection. Of course, Cheryl was all for doing whatever it took for Toni to feel safe and comfortable, but that didn’t mean Cheryl was going to pretend to be interested in the useless items Toni was choosing from. Nevertheless, Toni appreciated the effort to placate her, minimal as it was. 

“Do you think I should pre-coat my blade in venom, or just carry a vial of it? I don’t want to have it accidentally touch you, but I also don’t want to be unprepared.” Toni asked as she weighed two blades in her hands. 

“I think we haven’t seen a ghoulie since we started staying on the farm, almost two months ago now. Hiram has them all, so perhaps leave the murder juice here. You also don’t need a knife considering your blossoming magic, but I understand the comfort it brings you.”

Toni chose the blade with the blood-red handle and looked away from Cheryl’s searching gaze.

“I don’t have full control of my powers yet, I can’t be left defenseless. There’s no harm in backup.”

Toni decided to change the subject to something equally as unpleasant, but no less pressing. 

“I was thinking...” she began “We may not actually have to speak to my grandpa, I just need him out of the cabin.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Cheryl asked.

“Well, you can’t go into the cabin and I’m pretty sure what I’m looking for. So because I’ll be in the cabin…”

“You need me to be the distraction?”

Toni nodded, hoping the redhead wouldn’t be offended.

“How would you like me to do that?”

“I’m not sure.” Toni admitted.

“Alright then, I’m sure I can come up with something. How long do you need?”

“I’m not sure on that either.”

Cheryl sighed and rolled her eyes, but their bond told Toni she wasn’t actually annoyed, just dramatic.

“Well let’s go then. We are burning daylight, and you insist on taking that wretched truck.” Cheryl announced just before blurring out of the room.

Toni sighed and followed her out. Logically she knew Cheryl was just nervous on her behalf. Considering that last time she saw her grandfather he tried to murder her, it was a tough pill to swallow. Cheryl would never explicitly ban her from doing anything, it was one of the things Toni loved most about her. That did not mean, however, that she couldn’t display her disapproval of the plan in obvious and exhausting ways.

Toni walked outside and stood next to the truck where Cheryl sat in the driver’s seat, arms crossed and lips pursed. She would go on this mission with Toni, but clearly wouldn’t be happy about it. 

“Ready to go?” Toni asked.

Cheryl uncrossed her arms to start the truck before turning to face Toni and give a curt nod. Happy or not, she knew Cheryl would always have her back.

Without any further conversation, the truck rumbled to life and they bounced along their gravel driveway until the tires hit smooth pavement. They drove south, growing more anxious with each mile.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, two miles away from the cabin Toni’s grandpa resided in. 

“Do you wish to blur the rest of the way? Or would you rather hike through the paths the old fashion way?” Cheryl asked, despite already knowing the answer. 

“I think your way would be just fine this time.” Toni replied dryly.

Cheryl nodded and held out her arms to carry Toni bridal style. Distinctly, Toni heard Cheryl containing the urge to ask if she wanted to ride her instead. Not even the quickest of thoughts were private in a bonded relationship, unfortunately. 

Without addressing it, the pair blurred south until they had eyes on her grandpa’s cabin. They stayed hidden within the trees, unsure of how far the range of the barrier spell went. 

“Alright, as the distraction, I’d like to pick the type of distraction and the timing of it.” Cheryl announced.

“Sure, what were you thinking about doing?”

“I’m going to blur away from you first, then pick up a log and throw it hard enough to knock his door down. He will come looking for me, I'll let him chase me in circles, you sneak in while he’s out here with me.”

“Sounds alright to me.” Toni agreed “But I need you to promise not to kill him.”

“I wouldn’t think of it, my love.”

“Except you have thought about it. You’ve thought about it everyday since he stuck his blade into my leg. Please, don’t do it. I’m not blind or dumb. I know he’s not a good man and he wishes me dead just like my grandma, but the idea of you being the one to do it would tear me apart. Outrun him, knock him out, do whatever you have to do, but don’t kill him.”

Cheryl had no response beyond a brief nod. She wasn’t happy with the request, but she would honor it. 

“Thank you babe. Be safe, come back to me please.”

“There's nothing, and no one, that could keep me from you. I’ll be back, do your thing.”

Toni pulled Cheryl into a searing kiss, that probably lasted far longer than it should have considering where they were, and what they were there to do. Yet all too soon, it was only the ghost of Cheryl’s lips against her and the cold emptiness of existing without her, even for a moment.

Toni waited, with bated breath and focused eyes, until what amounted to an entire tree plowed through the cabin’s front door. Just as Cheryl predicted, her angry grandpa climbed over the tree and looked around for the source of the tree’s sudden appearance. A flash of red at the edge of the woods caught his attention as he bounded off towards Cheryl’s master distraction. Just like that, she was free to enter the cabin.

Toni expected the heist to be the hardest part of the mission. What she didn't expect was it to be so difficult once she finally entered. There was no one else there, and certainly no booby-traps to dodge. It was memories that assaulted her the minute she walked through the back door, memories she forgot she even had. 

She remembered her grandma baking goodies with her in the kitchen, flour coating her hair and the floor around them. She remembered making dolls from things they found in the yard. She remembered the absolute love she received from the smiley old woman. Then she remembered coming over once her grandmother died, and how her grandfather seemed gleeful, instead of distraught. People whispered about it, but assumed that was an old man’s strange way of grieving. Lastly, she remembered the reason she was there. 

The clarity stone would only show her one thing when she thought about the circle of protection. It showed her images of her grandma. Toni didn’t understand at first, until she stared deep into the circle firepit Cheryl so lovingly built. The circle of protection was the one item on the scroll that she had not only seen before, but seen many times. It was the leather necklace with a circle pendant that her grandmother wore everyday until the day she died. Cold as her grandfather was, it wasn’t a possibility that he threw it away. It had to be somewhere in the cabin. 

Toni saw snippets of what Cheryl was doing, running circles around her grandfather, and she knew she had to hurry.

Clutching the clarity stone, Toni was guided to the one bedroom in the cabin, and then to under the bed. There she found a large wooden crate. Without having to check, she knew the necklace was in there. Instead of fishing it out, Toni left her grandfather one parting gift.

It didn’t take as much time or effort as she thought it was, and Toni knew it was her anger that fueled her power, but in little more than a minute, the shield blocking Cheryl from the house was down. 

Toni stepped out of the back door and sent out a request for Cheryl to come get her. There wasn’t even enough time for her to blink before she was whisked away and set down on her feet at the truck. 

Cheryl had a twig caught in her hair, but was otherwise no worse for the wear. 

“Did you have fun chasing my grandpa around in the woods?”

“No,” Cheryl answered “I hold no pleasure in teasing monsters. Did you get what you were looking for?”

“I think so, let’s double check.” 

Toni set the crate on the tailgate of the truck and opened it up. On the top was a tray, with various items of her grandmother’s, including the necklace she was looking for. While she busied herself pulling the tray out, Cheryl sifted through the contents in the bottom compartment. 

Without warning, something white hot and overwhelming exploded within Toni. It took her a moment to realize what that feeling was. Once she did, it shook her to her core.

That white hot feeling was Cheryl’s rage, as Toni had never known it. It was the type of rage that if left unchecked, turned people into monsters. 

It also didn’t take long to figure out what had enraged Cheryl to begin with. While the top compartment were sentimental items of her grandmothers, the bottom compartment was stuffed full of polaroid pictures. In those pictures were scenes of horrific torture. Endless victims, of every age and race. 

Though Toni didn’t realize it at first, she realized through Cheryl’s sharp thoughts that the people were vampires. Not ghoulies, not humans, vampires. Some of those vampires being her friends, her close friends. 

Silently, Toni reminded her that she promised not to kill her grandpa. In response, Cheryl plucked one picture from the bunch, putting it in her jacket pocket, before throwing the crate into the bed of the truck. 

“Let’s go.” The redhead growled. 

Toni followed her into the truck without a word, and really, what was there to say?

Toni realized when they first bonded that Cheryl only breathed around Toni, and did so to seem more normal. In that moment of rage however, there wasn’t a single breath. 

Cheryl gripped the steering wheel until the foam under her grip crumbled and fell to the floorboard.

“You realize...that box is filled with things that are important to your grandfather. Those pictures...are important to him.” Cheryl said, barely audible.

“I...yes I do.”

Cheryl nodded but remained quiet for a moment. 

“You also realize that those are years worth of pictures?”

Toni nodded, not having or wanting a defense of her grandpa.

“That means he has taken his years of experience in torture to Ascension, right into Hiram’s hands. That also probably means the way they tortured me came directly from him.”

Toni didn’t realize that. Those weren’t two dots that she had, or wanted, to connect. When she didn't respond, Cheryl continued. 

“Hiram has all of the Elders in his pocket, just imagine what information they all bring to the table.”

Suddenly Toni understood where Cheryl was going with the conversation and shuddered.

“You want to kill the elders, all of them?”

Cheryl took the picture out of her pocket that she plucked from the crate and handed it over to her. The picture showed what remained of a tall blonde woman, a once gorgeous vampire brought down to nothing.

Cheryl sighed and looked away from the picture.

“That’s Heather. I loved her once, and thought she broke my heart.”

“You thought she did?” Toni asked.

“I thought she left me, and left Riverdale. When she left I was devastated. I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together, travel, maybe make a newborn. Then one day she was gone, without a word. My mother convinced me she left, so I didn’t look for her. I didn’t know then that I couldn’t leave Riverdale, but it didn’t matter. I decided to stay here and rot, like Heather clearly wanted me to. Except she didn’t leave me, and she didn’t leave Riverdale. She was here, in this cabin, being torn to bits by your grandfather,”

Toni was stunned, and not sure how to comfort her.

“I’m so sorry Cheryl, I’m sure if you loved her then she was a good person and didn’t deserve that, you didn’t deserve that either.”

Cheryl looked away as blood red began to fill her eyes, she was crying for the first time that Toni could remember. The fact that she cried blood didn’t come as much of a shock, and in the moment, wasn’t particularly important. 

“If one Elder is capable of this, imagine what the knowledge of all the Elders could do in Hiram’s hands? It’s not just about your grandfather. Hiram knew exactly how to cause the most damage to my body. He won’t stop with my kind, he won’t even stop at your kind, we have to take out the Elder’s and then we take out Hiram.”

Toni sat lost in thought for a moment. She once worshiped the Elders. She aspired to be like them and, eventually, be one of them. She thought they were wise beyond human capabilities and they were the source of all the Serpent’s prosperity. She was wrong, and it hurt to be wrong in this instance more than any other time in her life.

“Okay...but I can’t help you kill my grandpa. I will help with any of the other Elders, and I definitely won't stop you from killing him, but I really can’t help. We will run it by the other Founders when we get back.”

Cheryl nodded and wiped away the blood from her eyes. 

“Let’s go then, I want this over with.”

Toni agreed and clutched her grandma’s necklace tight. She hoped it would bring her strength and guidance in this perilous time, just like her grandma used to. 

They were going to kill her former idols, and she was not only okay with it, she was ready for it. 

* * *

During the ride back to the farm, Cheryl and Toni were both silent, at least outwardly. Toni was filled with sadness and anger, more of the former than the latter. Cheryl’s own thoughts were so crowded and convoluted, neither of them could begin to decipher anything coherent from the thoughts. 

It was with a sigh of relief that they got out of the truck once they arrived. Though much like the rest of her life, she wasn’t allowed even a moment to grieve. 

Cheryl barely stepped foot onto the farm before Betty rushed to her side, her anxieties so heightened it would have been obvious even without having the ability to sense one’s feelings. 

“Hey Cheryl, where did you guys go?” Betty asked, though clearly uninterested. 

“On an errand. Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Betty said as her eyes darted all around and her nails dug into her already scarred palms. “I was just wondering if you asked the other Founders about changing me. I haven’t told Jughead yet, I didn’t want to bother if it wasn’t going to happen regardless.”

“I understand, but no, I have not yet brought your request before the Founders. I am about to call a meeting on an unrelated matter, I will ask them then.”

Cheryl knew she was being short with Betty, but considering what she just discovered, they were all lucky she wasn’t planning on setting the entire world on fire just to watch it burn.

Betty placed her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder and looked into her eyes.

“Thank you, for everything. I don’t know what any of us would do without you.”

Cheryl appreciated the sentiment, but couldn’t offer more than a nod in response. Luckily, Betty allowed her to pass. Toni never left her side, knowing she would want to go straight to the Founders. Her rage would not pass with time, only through the swift hand of justice.

Word spread quickly that she wanted a meeting, and they all gathered in the barn. None of them looked surprised to be there, despite having no idea why they were there. With so much going on, it was time for a meeting, even without her recent gruesome discovery. 

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” Cheryl said, addressing them all. “There are a few matters I would like to personally go over with all of you, and I’m sure you have your own concerns as well.”

“What’s up red?” FP asked, appearing genuinely concerned. 

“I would first like to address a request made by one of our own. I did not want to offend anyone or set a precedent, so I informed her that I would put it to a vote with the Founders before going forward.”

“Well, what was it?” Sweet Pea asked.

Toni stepped forward, ready to help Cheryl knowing how clouded her mind was.

“Betty has asked that Cheryl change her.”

“Betty Cooper? Jughead’s Betty?” FP asked, anger flaring up within him very quickly.

“Betty is her own person, not belonging to anyone Mr. Jones. However, yes, that is the same Betty I speak of.” Cheryl corrected.

Silence followed her words, with anger continuing to seethe from FP, and not much at all from Sweet Pea. 

FP was first to speak.

“That girl has no idea what she’s asking. It’s painful, and harder than she could possibly imagine. She could tear through the Guardians before they could take a breath.”

“So could you, and so could I, but I taught you control and I will teach her the same. To be honest, I don’t believe she will have as much trouble as you have had. When changed, a person’s personality is amplified. I mean no offense when I say that you have a proven history of addiction. In your former life I understand that addiction was to alcohol, so that has carried over. It doesn’t help that you were changed by a pack of ghoulies. I have never known a man to survive such a change, and I knew that would come with an extraordinary thirst. She will struggle, as all of our kind do in the beginning, but I truly believe her struggle will not mirror your own.”

FP’s anger burned even more brightly for just a moment as he absorbed her words, before it dimmed back down. Sweet Pea appeared pensive, while Toni remained determined. She was on Cheryl’s side and respected Betty’s decision to choose her own fate. 

“Should we call her in here, let her give her side of it before we vote? I mean, it’s the rest of her life we are talking about.” Sweet Pea suggested.

“I can’t say that will change my mind, but I’m fine with that.” FP replied.

Toni stepped out of the barn to find Betty, but didn’t need to go far. She must have been lingering around for an answer outside as she was standing before them within seconds.

“Have you guys taken a vote yet? Is that why I’m here, for you to tell me your answer?”

“We have not yet voted. Sweet Pea wished to hear from you before we make our final decision. Would that be alright?” Cheryl asked the nervous blonde.

With a nod, Betty steadied herself and turned to address the rest of the founders. 

“I guess you guys want to know why I asked Cheryl to change me. That’s a fair question.” Betty said before taking a deep breath and continuing. “Maybe it seems strange to you, considering all the monstrous things my dad did. The truth is, my dad has very little, if at all, to do with me asking Cheryl to be changed. There’s a lot of things that need to change in this town, and in this world. I live my life trying to reveal the truths no one wants to admit to, and that takes time. 

Me being changed would help in our cause to take down in Ascension, and Hiram. It would also help me live the life I want to after we are done. I understand it won’t be easy at first, but once I learn all I can, I think it will offer me the type of freedom that nothing else can. I know what I’m asking is a big deal, and I know others may try to follow me, but this is my life, and my decision. Please, allow me to live my life the way I see fit.”

FP couldn’t meet Betty’s gaze, whether because he was lost in contemplation, or guilt from attacking her when he was first turned, was unclear. So, Sweet Pea stepped up to address Betty.

“Thank you for giving us your side of it Betty, but you’re right, this is a big deal. Can you give us a moment to talk about it, then vote?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll just...step out then.”

Cheryl offered a nod to Betty as she left, silently trying to let her know that she would fight on her behalf. No matter the circumstances, Cheryl always sided with a woman’s right to choose what happens to her body, being changed was no exception to that.

Once only the Founders remained, FP broke his silence.

“I understand why she wants to be changed, but there are only two people in this room that truly know what that means. I might be outvoted. I might make some of you guys angry, but my mind is made up. Shall we vote?”

All four of them agreed, and Sweet Pea was first to vote.

“I’ve seen vampires, witches, ghoulies and who knows what else in the past few months. There’s only one thing they all have in common to me, which is choice. People choose to be good, or they choose to be bad. I don’t think anyone is born that way or whatever. Betty is a good person, Cheryl is a good person, and even though it was hard, FP chose to be good too. I think Betty deserves to choose who she wants to be and how she wants to live. I vote to allow the change.”

Cheryl’s anger at her discovery at the cabin faded for just a moment as she beamed with pride for Sweet Pea’s clear and carefully thought out vote. Months ago he wanted to kill her, and would have, given the chance. Now, they were friends, and he was okay with a human being choosing to no longer be human. He was right about people’s ability to choose, and to grow. Maybe he didn’t know it, and she wasn’t going to say it, but he was the perfect example of just that. 

Toni was next to vote, and there were no surprises there.

“Hell yeah” She said “Betty wants to change, let her change.”

When FP began shifting in his seat, Cheryl decided to vote next and leave him for last.

“Unlike when I was changed, this is her choice. She’s thought about it, and is ready. What’s more, is that she has something I never had when changing. She has both support and family. It will make her transition bearable. I vote yes to changing her.”

FP stood and faced the three who opposed him.

“Do I really need to vote, I think I’ve made myself pretty clear?”

“Yeah, it has to be official and whatnot.” Sweet Pea answered.

“Fine, I won’t make it long winded. I vote no to changing Betty Cooper.”

Cheryl nodded and clapped her hands together once. 

“That settles our first topic, but I’m afraid it isn’t our most unpleasant order of business of the day.” Cheryl announced.

From there Toni and Cheryl filled in the other two founders about what they discovered, with the latter showing the box of Polaroids as evidence. Of course, Cheryl left out the part about Heather. That was her business and her life debt to collect personally. 

The shock was evident as they arrived at the major part of the plan. Making sure the Serpent Elders were dead was the only way to go forward, and it was the only way to beat Hiram. It was also the only way Cheryl would get justice for the pain that was inflicted upon so many of her kind. 

“So first we vote to change a human being into an immortal vampire, now you want us to vote on killing the people we looked up to our whole lives? Most of the Guardians have at least one family member that’s an Elder. This is insane.” FP said as he stood to pace uncomfortably.

“It is insane” Sweet Pea began “but so is locking up all the Serpents you don’t agree with and helping Hiram torture some of them. Did you forget Toni was nearly killed by her grandpa, then tortured at Ascension based on information from her grandpa and almost killed again? They let you get attacked by ghoulies FP. They locked me and the rest of us up when we were still Serpents. They tortured Cheryl and her friends, for no reason at all, and even kept pictures of it. It’s going to be just as hard for me as it is for you, but just because it’s hard, doesn’t mean that it isn’t the right thing to do.”

“We aren’t Serpents anymore FP.” Toni interjected “We can’t be loyal to what we used to be, not anymore.”

“There has to be another way, a more peaceful way.” FP argued. 

The barn was quiet as they all marinated on the truth. 

There was no other way, and in the end, their vote reflected that truth. Unanimously, they voted to kill the Serpent Elders in order to topple the institution they once held so dearly. 

A few minutes later they left the barn to an expected sight. Betty stood near the door, eager for news. Cheryl decided to indulge her.

“Your request has been granted by a majority vote. I will change you, if that’s still what you want.”

“Of course it is… I haven't thought about anything else lately. Thank you so much, Cheryl, I really…” Betty trailed off as two Guardians approached, Jughead and Fangs, looking murderous. 

“So it’s true then, the Founders get to vote on our lives, and you agreed to it Betty?” Jughead said, rage dripping from every word out of his mouth.

“It was my idea Jug. I was going to talk to you about it tonight, after they voted. I promise I wouldn’t do anything like that without talking to you first.”

Fangs stepped in front of Jughead and glared at Sweet Pea.

“You agreed to this? Is that the plan then, to turn us all into blood suckers and witches?”

Before Cheryl could even figure out a response, Sweet Pea jumped in front of them and pushed Fangs back with enough force to send the smaller man to his back.

“Use some respect. The next time I hear you call her, or anyone else, a blood sucker, I will knock you the fuck out.” Sweet Pea said as he towered over Fangs.

Fangs stood and dusted himself off.

“Never thought I’d see the day where you protected one of them over one of us.”

Toni stepped forward, no longer able to be quiet. 

“There is no us or them anymore Fangs. You’ve known me my whole life, do you hate me because of this gift I was born with?”

“Of course not.” He replied, mildly offended.

“Well Cheryl may not have been born a vampire, but she didn’t choose to be one either. What she did choose to do was help us all despite generations of us trying to kill her. She’s never harmed any of us, and all you have given her is hell. She doesn’t deserve that, and neither do I. It was her idea to make you Lieutenant, not because you didn’t like her, but because she saw a leader in you. Betty is choosing to give herself the tools she feels she needs to fix things. How can you hate her for that?” And you! “ Toni pointed to Jughead, who seemed relieved Fangs was getting the heat instead of him. “I thought you loved Betty? Love is never conditional, you either support her or you don’t. That’s your choice, just remember she can make the choice whether to keep you in her new life or leave you behind.”

Silence sat between them all as Cheryl picked up the prickly feeling of guilt from both Fangs and Jughead. 

Cheryl hoped that would be the last bit of excitement for the day, but within seconds, she realized she was very wrong. 

It all happened at once.

The rippling growl.

The earth tearing as blurred footsteps took little care where they landed.

The flash of purple skin and a scream as Betty was tackled to the ground.

Cheryl had just enough time to blink before realizing they were surrounded by a group of six ghoulies. She was first to respond, by grabbing one by it’s neck and snapping it clean in two. FP was next, grabbing a ghoulie around the middle and attempting to crush it’s torso. 

Toni sprang into action, throwing up a ring of abnormally hot, green flames that surrounded Betty who was still lying on the ground. 

Cheryl heard Jughead and Fangs join in with their blades and silver knuckles, but didn’t have a glance to spare them. She was on her second ghoulie, in the process of tearing it’s spine out through it’s mouth. After a bit of effort, and several loud cracks, she pulled it’s spine through it’s mouth, causing a bloody and wet squelching sound to land on even the human’s ears. 

Toni was being overwhelmed by the ghoulie she was fighting. Cheryl felt the rising panic within her, and heard her plea for help. The thought of Toni possibly getting hurt distracted her for a split second to long. The ghoulie Jughead and Fangs were attempting to wrangle, set it’s sights on her instead. Before she could get to Toni, a sensation she never felt wrecked it’s way through her body. 

It was both scalding and freezing. It was agony and tingling numbness. She felt a piece of herself in one place, and the rest of her in another, all at once.

Cheryl looked down and, to her horror, realized her left arm was missing. In it’s place was a blackened stump. In the back of her mind Cheryl realized she needed to eat. If the blood inside of her was black, that meant it was old, and she needed to replenish it. Why the thought even registered in the moment, she wasn’t sure. She had more to worry about, like a missing arm and one last ghoulie wreaking havoc. 

Without pausing to think if it was a good idea or not, Cheryl picked up the only thing around her that she could throw at the ghoulie, her severed arm. 

With a rumble, like the sound of thunder, the projectile landed and stunned the ghoulie long enough for FP to hop on its back and tear it’s head from it’s shoulders. 

All the ghoulies were down and Toni immediately began setting their corpses on fire, to prevent any possibility of healing. Her distraction allowed Betty to reach Cheryl first, cradling the severed arm. 

“Stay with me Cheryl. I’ll take care of you I promise.” Betty said as she knelt down next to Cheryl who lay flat on her back. 

In truth, Cheryl wasn’t sure if she could fully lose consciousness, but she would certainly find out within the next few seconds. The pain was intense, sharp and blinding. She was so focused on her arm, or lack thereof, she didn’t realize what Betty was preparing to do. 

The next thing Cheryl knew, blood was pouring into her mouth. She instantly realized something was wrong. It tasted of poison and foam formed in her throat and mouth. It felt like liquid fire was poured into her mouth and spread through her veins at lightning fast speed. 

Somewhere behind Betty, Toni screamed.

“No! What did you do?”

Betty was no longer at Cheryl’s side, instead in the air, being folded into a human pretzel. 

Cheryl couldn’t speak, luckily she didn’t need to.

_ ‘Stop Toni, she didn’t know. Stop, please.’ _

“No!” Toni roared aloud “She tried to kill you, this was all a set up.”

_ ‘She tried to heal me, she did not know. Stop, I am running out of time for my arm. Put her down.’ _

Toni stared at the blonde in the air, anger clear in her eyes. A moment later she gave in, allowing Betty to fall to the ground. 

FP rushed to Cheryl's side, pleasantly surprising her with his smooth blur. He acted on instinct by scooping up the arm and blurring away to wash it off. He returned seconds later with water to wash off her shoulder and looked to Toni. 

After silently telling Toni what to do, the nervous pink-haired woman sprang into action once again.

Holding the arm against the shoulder it was torn from, Toni leaned forward and offered her neck to Cheryl. Without thinking of the eyes on them, Cheryl accepted and drank deeply. She drank until her arm and body felt pain equally, meaning it was reattaching itself, as she hoped it would. 

It was making Toni weak, but they both knew her magic would carry them through.

Finally, Cheryl’s arm was reconnected and her hunger mostly satiated. Toni sat up and held her hands over the healing wound, and through whatever magic she was connected to, sped up the healing process until it finished. 

Cheryl sat up and wiggle her fingers, rolled her shoulder, and flailed around a bit until she was satisfied. It was like new, which came as a relief as Cheryl was not at all sure she could reattach it to begin with.

Once everyone was sure the immediate danger was over, Jughead, Fangs and FP all joined forces to pick up the charred remains of the ghoulies and take them to the woods.

“Are you alright?” Cheryl asked as Betty sat down next to Toni. 

“I’m fine, I’m really sorry I made things worse. I don’t know why my blood did that.”

“It’s not your fault dear Betty. I am bonded to Toni, which means I can only feed from her. It’s one of the many things I’ll need to teach you once you change, if you still want to.” Cheryl replied.

“Your arm was ripped from your body and yet you were able to reattach it and take out several ghoulies with your severed arm, of course I still want to be changed.”

“Then I will change you, but I do recommend you speak to your mother and sister first.”

“Why?” Betty asked.

“So you’re sure. Not everyone can handle seeing what you will have to see. Your family will grow old and die, while you remain forever young. Your partner will age, and die, ruining your love and sex life until you are done grieving him. It is a big commitment and it is very hard for people with family they actually like.”

“What about you and Toni? She’s not a vampire and you weren’t with her when you changed. Why decide to be with her, knowing what you know?”

Toni grinned, knowing the answer before Cheryl even said it.

“For one thing, it was inevitable that I would find her. I’ve been waiting for many lifetimes, without even knowing it. I knew it the second I saw her.” Cheryl looked to Toni, who’s eyes sparkled and reflected her own undying love back to her. “Secondly, Toni is a witch. As long as she uses her powers regularly, she won’t age either.”

Betty shook her head, and Cheryl felt sadness creep up within her.

“Jughead isn’t a witch, or a warlock.”

“No, he isn’t.” Toni replied.

“He won’t ever be a vampire either.”

“No...he wont.” Cheryl agreed. 

After silence ticked by for several seconds, Betty stood up, eyes wet with welling tears. 

“I should go check on the boys. I think Sweet Pea wandered off with them too.”

Cheryl nodded and watched as Betty’s shadow blended with the woods in the distance. 

“So much for no ghoulies, huh?” Toni asked once they were alone.

“Those ghoulies didn’t come upon us by happenstance.” Cheryl replied. “Hiram knows we are here, and he’s not hiding that fact. That pack was a test of our responses, we need to be better prepared.”

“Yes, but not right now. Right now we need to rest, then find the rest of what’s on the scroll. We can’t confront Hiram without all the items from the scroll. It won’t go well.”

“And how do you know that, my love?”

“I don’t know how I know, I just know.” Toni replied, “Just trust me, please.”

“Alright. Let’s go inside and get cleaned up. I want to make sure this arm and the fingers attached to it work exactly as they used to.”

“How do you intend to figure that out?” Toni asked.

“I’m sure I can think of something.”

With a smile and an outstretched hand, Toni invited Cheryl to walk with her.

“In that case, lead the way.”


	10. The Sunshine Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the events of this chapter. That's all I will say on that. However, if you wish to yell at me about it, please do so in the comments or on twitter @ChoniSweetwater. Leave a kudos if you have not already done so. Also, thank you as always to Dee- @chernyyedovy for going over these chapters for me and keeping my motivation level up. Please enjoy, but also realize we are heading into the last half of this fic, and the last of the series all together. While it is sad, it's also going to be a wild ride to the finish. Happy reading everyone!

There was never a time more appropriate to appreciate the wonders of a vampire’s body. Toni watched in awe as Cheryl used both of her fully functional arms to quickly undress them both, in the blink of an eye. Considering less than an hour before, Cheryl had her arm violently ripped off, the rate of healing was stunning. Toni wasn't surprised by the other woman not appearing even slightly phased, Cheryl had lived a lot of life, and not much stuck with her. The one exception was their romance, and their mission.

That mission was temporarily paused for them to blow off some steam, and for Cheryl to ensure finger function, wrist range and her shoulder’s ability to carry weight. Perhaps there was a better way to test it’s functionality, but at the moment, Toni couldn’t think of one.

Instead, they tested Cheryl’s strength first as she sent Toni flying across the room and onto the bed. Next they tested it’s ability to move, with Cheryl slowly sliding her hand between their bodies. Her flexibility was next as she twisted her wrist to unbutton Toni’s pants before pulling them down along with her underwear, all with minimal effort on her part. 

Toni’s body shook in anticipation as she silently asked Cheryl to undress them both, using the speed she had come to love so much. A moment later, they were skin to skin, with Cheryl nipping at Toni’s neck from the top, and Toni grinding herself upwards from the bottom.

Cheryl let out a low and long growl before flipping Toni to her stomach, taking the slightly shorter woman by surprise. Next thing she knew, Toni was being pulled up to rest on her hands and knees while Cheryl lingered behind her. It was new, but she was most certainly not against trying new things.

Cheryl kissed a trail up Toni’s spine and gripped her hair in a tight fist. With her other hand, Cheryl smacked the ass in front of her before soothing the blossoming hand shaped red mark. Toni felt her heart in her throat as Cheryl’s fingers slowly trailed upwards, between her thighs. The first instant that her speedy and deft fingers entered Toni, the entire world shifted around them. 

Despite Cheryl’s grip holding her hair, Toni still managed to back herself up against the curled fingers inside of her. She needed more, and Cheryl knew it. 

The force of Cheryl’s thrusts increased as the speed of Toni backing her ass up to meet those thrusts mirrored that increase. 

Toni’s moans could no longer be contained as she gave in completely to the other woman’s will. 

She felt the familiar pressure building in her lower stomach as her arms shook and threatened to give out from beneath her. Knowing this, Cheryl released the grip on her hair, choosing instead to wrap an arm around Toni’s waist from behind to help hold her up.

More and more,Toni knew what was coming as her thighs were coated in her excitement and the sound of Cheryl sliding through that wetness bounced off of the walls in the room. 

Her legs shook.

Her lungs filled with air in preparation for the scream she knew would come. 

She leaned into Cheryl’s grip and…

Their bedroom door burst open.

Cheryl moved more quickly than Toni’s brain could, wrapping them both in a cocoon of blankets. Once Toni’s brain caught up however, a circle of green fire surrounded them both. Both the mattress and sheets they were sitting on, began to smoke under the wild, green and flaming circle. 

Once Toni realized who interrupted them, the flames disappeared just as quickly as they erupted to begin with, but that didn’t mean her anger went with it.

“What do you two want?” Toni asked her rude intruders.

Betty and Sweet Pea looked at each other, silently deciding who should face Toni’s wrath and explain.

“We should have knocked, and I apologize for that. The only reason we came in here instead of waiting until tomorrow, is because it’s sort of an emergency…” Betty said quickly, and quietly. 

“There’s no way you two would have heard us knock through all that noise you guys were making anyway.” Sweet Pea added, only to catch a pillow to the face from Cheryl. 

“Well...what is it then? What was so important you had to interrupt my best work?” Cheryl asked.

Sweet Pea recovered from nearly being knocked out by a pillow as gracefully as he could before answering.

“There’s someone in the woods. It’s no ghoulie, but I’m not sure it’s human either. Whatever it is seems to be circling the perimeter, but we can’t seem to catch it. FP is blurring through the woods now.”

“I have an idea that might help.” Toni began “But I need you to leave so I can get dressed first.”

Betty nodded and offered a meek “Of course” While Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow and was nearly decapitated once again by the bedside lamp Cheryl threw at him. Funnily enough, Toni knew Cheryl didn’t miss, not unless she wanted too. Sweet Pea didn’t have that same knowledge, and therefore, wisely ran for his life. 

“What do you think it is?” Toni asked once they were alone.

“I am assuming the same whistling maniac that tried to come for me in the woods.” 

“That makes sense.” Toni agreed “Do you think it’s a witch, like me?”

“Whatever he is, human, witch, vampire, ghoulie or wolf, he is nothing like you.”

Toni smiled at how easily Cheryl was beginning to show her soft side, at least when they were alone anyway. 

Both women dressed quickly, with Toni running to the bathroom to clean up before they went outside. It didn’t take long for them to find everyone else once they reached the barn. 

“Okay, I need three groups. Two groups to search for whatever is in the woods, and one with me to watch my back while I try to seal our perimeter. Any volunteers?”

Cheryl naturally stepped forward to go with Toni, but Betty was first to speak. 

“I’ll go with you Toni. I saw what we are looking for, I know how to spot it quickly.” 

Toni intended to decline her offer, but silently, Cheryl told her to accept Betty’s offer. She put her trust in her partner and agreed to let Betty come with her. The rest of the groups split up among themselves and walked into the woods. 

They were barely a few yards into the woods when Betty spoke.

“Thank you for letting me come with you. I’ll help any way I can.”

“I’m assuming you have a reason for wanting to be paired with me, besides my stellar company.” Toni replied.

“Am I that obvious?”

Toni nodded, but kept her head on a swivel for whatever trespasser was on her land. 

“Well since I’m apparently so obvious, I suppose I won’t beat around the bush any. Cheryl agreed to change me, but there was one vote against me…” Betty took a deep breath before continuing. “I can understand why you would vote against it, but Cheryl is my family, so it’s nothing romantic or sexual or anything like that. She’s just helping me out.”

Toni stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face Betty.

“Hold up, you think I voted against you? Also, what exactly do you think happens when you are turned? It is definitely not a sexual process by any means, so I have no jealousy of you or anyone else. There’s not a person alive or dead that could make me jealous. I know what I have with Cheryl is unbreakable. I am being completely genuine when I say it wasn’t me who voted against you, and the thought of Cheryl turning you doesn't bother me at all.”

They began to walk again when Betty sighed and asked, “Well if it wasn’t you, then who was it?”

When Toni thought of all the things Betty might want to talk to her about, this wasn’t it. She didn’t realize it was a secret how the Founders voted. Still, she knew Betty wouldn’t back down without answers. 

“FP was the one vote against you.”

“But he was just turned! How hypocritical can you get?”

Toni remained quiet for a moment as they got further into the woods. It was difficult for her to explain what happened. She didn’t agree with FP, but she did understand him, and his reasoning.

“I believe it’s  _ because _ he was just turned that he voted against you. He assumes his problems will be yours too. I’ve known him my whole life, and I can’t remember a time where his hand didn’t have a bottle in it. He’s been an addict of all kinds of things, for most of his life. It doesn’t help that he was turned by ghoulies. 

With the exception of murder, to be a vampire means to live through all of eternity. He has an eternity to fight urges stronger than he has ever felt. As an alcoholic, giving in only meant hurting himself, or the emotions of the people around him. As a vampire, giving in means killing human beings. He will always struggle, and because he cares, he doesn't want the same struggle for you.”

Betty tossed the stick she has been fiddling with and nodded, finally understanding. 

“You really think it will be easier for me?”

“I do, but more importantly, Cheryl is sure of it.”

Betty looked deep in thought before she responded, “I never got to thank you for protecting me from the ghoulies. That ring of fire is a neat trick.”

“To be honest, I don’t think that was really me.” Toni said as she lifted her grandmother’s necklace to show Betty. “This is the circle of protection. It’s one of many items that I’m supposed to find, and use, to defeat Hiram and Ascension. At least I think so, prophecies are worded strangely. They all talk in circles. I’m pretty sure while I’m wearing this, the flames protect people around me who I worry most about. You got tackled by the ghoulies, so it protected you. Earlier I worried someone was coming for Cheryl, so it went around her, and I just happened to be near her. ”

Toni shrugged her shoulders at the inconsistent and inexpiable nature of magic. She was still learning to use it, day by day, and she was going to do one of the most complicated spells she had ever done, as soon as she found the right spot. 

The sky above them began to disappear as they got into the thickest part of the woods. Toni had found the spot she needed. She felt the power there, running through the sprawling roots beneath her feet, sitting in the thick air around her, and whispering in the leaves above her. She felt more sure, there in that spot, that she could complete the spell to keep the farm safe. 

“Stand back and keep an eye out. I get distracted when doing magic this complicated. I may not realize if something, or someone, gets near us.”

Green flames surrounded Betty the moment Toni finished speaking, which locked her to the spot she stood in, but left her aware of the surroundings so she could warn Toni if need be.

Toni closed her eyes, balled her fists, and conjured the will of nature itself. 

It all came together for Toni to use magic like she never had before. 

At her grandpa’s house, she was able to lower the protection barrier that was on the cabin and the surrounding property. In theory, if she reversed that energy before putting it out into the space around her, it would put up her very own protection barrier to surround the farm. By walking this far into the woods, it would give them a large barrier, and plenty of warning for intruders. 

Toni focused with all her might to channel the power and energy she needed, and like the sun coming out of the clouds, light surrounded her. The spell started on the ground and began to raise above her like a shimmering dome, with her being the epicenter of said dome. She was excited at first that it was working, but then she felt it. 

Something was happening to Cheryl. Toni felt for location and realized they weren't far apart, but if she moved, the spell would be ruined and only partly completed. She wasn’t sure how she knew it, but if she stopped now, she would never be able to put up a barrier spell over their home. 

She heard Cheryl’s pleas to keep going, despite her pain. She also felt Cheryl’s mind flicker, like it went somewhere Toni couldn’t follow. Distantly, she heard Sweet Pea shouting. Still, she had to finish. It was all taking far too long for her liking, and she nearly gave up. 

Just before throwing in the towel, Toni felt the barrier solidify and lock into place. 

The second Toni snapped back into reality, the circle of protection around Betty disappeared and they both took off in the direction of Sweet Pea’s shouts. 

His shouts were so clear, yet he seemed so far away. 

Cheryl’s mind felt as if it was back in one place, but it was also more foggy than it had ever been, so Toni ran faster. 

She ran faster until she found Cheryl laying on the ground, with Sweet Pea above her, shaking her shoulders. 

“What happened?” Toni asked.

“I don’t know, I was asking her what her thoughts were on football cheerleaders and she stopped walking. She got this funny look on her face then she just went down. She was having a fit or something, I really don’t know.” 

Cheryl’s eyes were open, but it looked like no one was home. Toni called for her, silently, but there was no response. Before she could investigate any further, FP appeared suddenly, holding a writhing man in his arms.

At least, Toni was pretty sure it was a man. 

In the moment, whoever FP held was flailing around, and it’s skin bubbled with burns that covered it’s entire body. It took a moment, but Toni figured out what the problem was. 

“Get him outside of the farm’s property line. The spell I put up will kill him, and we need info first.”

With a curt nod, FP disappeared. 

Just as Toni became disappointed Cheryl couldn’t blur them both to where their trespasser was, Cheryl jumped to her feet and held out her arms, like nothing just happened.

“Let’s go.” She said.

With no time to argue about her state of mind, Toni agreed and hopped into Cheryl’s arms. After that, time and space seemed as if it didn’t exist. At least it seemed that way until her feet touched the ground on the far side of the farm. 

There, FP struggled to hold down his captured prey. Cheryl sprang into action and helped hold the man down, securely enough for Toni to approach.

“Who are you?” She asked in her harshest possible tone.

The man stopped flailing around, but Cheryl and FP were smart enough to hold him just as tightly. 

“You don’t remember me? I suppose you wouldn’t, not since you disfigured me and ruined my life.”

“I’ve never disfigured anyone. What are you talking about?” Toni replied to the man.

Instead of answering, the man went limp, looked to the sky and began whistling a familiar tune.

Toni couldn’t place it at first, but through the fog of Cheryl’s mind, Toni heard an echo of the same whistling. With that echo came a memory, broken and slow, but still a memory. 

A man in a white coat stood on the other side of a thick glass pane. His smile stretched wide and, oddly enough, pushed his eyes closer together. He tapped on the glass with his knuckles before walking away. The man then leaned over a control panel and opened up a case. As he did so, he whistled. 

_ ‘You are my sunshine, _

_ My only sunshine, _

_ You make me happy, When skies are grey _

_ You’ll never know dear _

_ How much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away’ _

It was then that it clicked in Toni’s mind.

“You’re the scientist from Ascension. You’re the one who tortured Cheryl….She was all but dead in the glass cage you put us in...Until I-”

“Until you blew the place up, with me in it. I was just doing my job you know. All science starts with horror. Look what you’ve done to my face. Between you two escaping and the disfigured mess you left me in, I’ll never work again and I’ve come for my revenge.”

Cheryl bent the scientist's arm until he cried out.

“How exactly do you plan on getting that revenge?” She asked. 

The scientist craned his neck to look dead in Cheryl's eyes before letting out a hideous, cackling laugh. 

“I’m going to make that pretty little girlfriend of yours ugly. I will tear her skin, remove limbs, whatever I need to do. After I let her sit in that feeling of self disgust for a while, then I’ll kill her. When I’m done with her, you’re next.”

Cheryl raised her hand to strike the scientist, but struck only dirt. He leaned forward as she raised her hand and, somehow, turned to dust in her arms. That dust then turned to smoke, and he was gone before she brought her hand down. 

FP blurred in every direction, as did Cheryl, but they returned empty handed. The sunshine scientist was gone.

  
  


* * *

It became apparent, rather quickly, that it would not be a peaceful day. Between their sex rendezvous being ruined, the trespasser, and Toni’s barrier spell that effected her strangely, Cheryl was over the day already. She couldn’t remember the last peaceful day, and didn’t anticipate having one anytime soon, which was sort of a sad prospect. More than that, she wondered what her and Toni would even talk about once all was said and done. That would have to be a problem for later.

Once the scientist escaped, Toni beckoned Cheryl to join her at the house. At first, plans were being made to track the mad man down. However, with no way of knowing where he went, or how he was able to disintegrate the way he did, Toni agreed it would be best to focus on the scroll and it’s last two items. 

They enlisted the help of the clarity stone to translate what looked to be Greek, but all that appeared was the word  _ savior. _ Though Cheryl’s Greek was rudimentary at best, she assumed the several sentences in Greek did not add up to a single word. 

“I believe we should visit Sotiras, in Greendale.”

“Sotiras, why her?” Toni asked in surprise. 

“Because I know very little Greek, but I do know that Sotiras means ‘ _ savior _ ’ in Greek. I don’t trust a search engine to translate this properly, but I am betting she could.”

“Alright” Toni nodded in agreement “Let me take a quick shower, then we can go gallivanting in Greendale. There’s a spell I can do to temporarily allow you over the Riverdale border, and there’s a bar there I think you’d like, if this wraps up relatively quickly.”

“Deal, but I’m driving.” 

Toni chuckled, not needing to actually respond, before getting in the shower. This unfortunately left Cheryl alone with her own thoughts, which was dangerous in the moment. She couldn’t help but relive what happened when Toni was raising her barrier spell. Despite her best efforts to keep her mind fogged, Toni would find a way through it eventually. 

Cheryl knew what it was that happened, and she knew what was to come. She also knew it would likely tear her apart, but it must be done. In the meantime, she would need to try her best to keep her mind fogged, Toni didn’t need to know, not yet.

While she was busy falling deeper into the fog of her own mind, Toni came out of the bathroom. Not even the sight of Toni in just a towel was enough to distract her, tragically. 

“Are you alright babe?” Toni asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“You know that I know when you’re lying to me, right?” Toni asked as she climbed onto her lap, laying her arms over Cheryl’s shoulders. 

“Yes, just as I hope you also know that I will tell you when I’m ready.”

“Okay” Toni nodded, solemnly. “I love you.”

Cheryl kissed her forehead and stood them both up. 

“I love you too, now go get dressed so we can go. I’ll meet you outside.”

Though Toni appeared disappointed, she offered no rebuttal. Distance wouldn’t really help Cheryl keep her secret, but there was no harm in it either. So, she left Toni to get dressed and went outside to start the truck up. 

A few minutes later, they sat in silence as they bounced down the road in the truck. Cheryl felt that Toni was slightly aggravated with her, but mostly worried. She wanted to tell her the truth, but that would only consume her with worry. It wasn’t the time. 

Instead, they made the short trip through the city limits and over the bridge that led to the town over. Toni worked her magic as they went, protecting Cheryl from the side effects of the barrier spell keeping the Blossoms in Riverdale. She couldn’t figure out how to lower the spell all together just yet, and she couldn’t protect Cheryl forever, but she could do it long enough to speak to Sotrias. 

More than Toni knew, Cheryl was excited to go into Greendale. It may not have been much, but for someone who hadn’t stepped foot outside of Riverdale in decades, it was paradise. She appreciated every tree, sign, and dilapidated building. They saw a house that reminded Cheryl of Thornhill, which surprisingly didn’t make her sad or angry.

Finally, they reached the building Sotiras lived in. Toni looked more serious than usual, but Cheryl knew that was because she was maintaining a spell, not just casting it. 

“Are you ready?” Cheryl asked, making sure to avoid touching Toni.

“Yes, let’s get some answers and go, I’m not sure how long I can hold this spell.”

With that, the couple entered the building and climbed the stairs. When they reached the top, there was no need to knock. Sotiras swung open the door, eyes wide and her smile even wider.

“I knew you would be back Ms Topaz. I assume this is Ms Blossom that you’ve brought with you?”

“Call me Cheryl, please. It is nice to meet you.”

“Please, come in you two.” Sotiras offered.

Cheryl and Toni walked into the apartment and within seconds, a tea cup appeared in front of Toni. 

“Drink dear, it will help your strength for the spell you are maintaining. I would offer you a bag of blood Cheryl, but I assume you would not be able to consume it due to your bond. Is that correct?”

“It is, yes.” Cheryl replied while Toni sipped gingerly on her tea.

“I met the Witches Of The Hill. They sent me on this quest, for artifacts and such, but you knew that already, didn’t you?” Toni asked.

“I am aware. I am also aware of why you are here today. May I see it?”

Toni handed the scroll over, it appeared blank without the clarity stone, but Sotiras had one of her own handy. 

“Are those stones common?” asked Cheryl.

“No dear, not just any topaz stone is a clarity stone. They have magic in and on them. It is very complicated spell-work that makes these, I’m not sure of a witch alive capable of doing it now.”

Cheryl nodded, and Toni continued to sip her tea. Despite it helping her strength, Cheryl felt the spell wearing on her. It was time to move things along. 

“You were right to bring this to me. This is old Greek, not something a modern person or device could translate.” Sotrias said, to no one in particular. “These are sentences, not phrases. Also, it refers to a place. I understand the rest of the scroll’s entries are items.”

“What do you mean?” Toni asked. 

“Here, I’ll read it to you. ” Sotiras let out a booming cough. _ “  _ It says... _ You will find what you seek deep in the lost garden. There, the tainted will be contained and cleansed.” _

“What does that mean?” Cheryl asked.

“I can only tell you what it says, not what it means. Apart from that, the one other thing I will tell you, is that you will not need to consult an outside source to discover that this means. You have the meaning, within yourself.”

Toni sat down her tea cup slightly harder than she meant to and stood up. Cheryl could feel her growing more crabby by the minute, but she assumed that was due to the magical toll being taken out on her. 

“We should be going then, time is running out. I do have a question for you before we go though.”

“Yes dearie?” Sotiras replied sweetly.

“Do you know of a spell, book, or anything else that might help me lower the boundary spell on Riverdale? I can’t seem to figure out.”

Sotiras nodded and walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a jar cradled in her hands. 

“First, the spell is not on Riverdale, it is on Blossom blood. So it would need to be removed from Cheryl, not the town itself. Second, you will not be able to complete such a complex spell until the Topaz magic is restored to your people. The end of your journey will either bring failure, or magic back to your people, and peace in this region. Take this jar with you. It is full of tea leaves that will help fortify the magic you have now, which is but a fraction of what you will possess, provided you succeed over our enemy.”

“Our enemy?” Cheryl clarified. 

“Yes, our enemy. Do you truly believe Ascension's reach will be contained to Riverdale? Have you not realized he will take down every magical creature he can reach? His ideology is a plague and, if you fail, that plague will infect the world, and beings like us will be wiped from existence once and for all. Ascension is not your own personal nemesis, you two must do this, for all of us.” Sotiras handed over the jar and continued “Witches near and far know about the prophecy. The day I took Ms Topaz and her friend in, I did so because I felt her presence the moment she crossed into Greendale. I knew then, it was time. I didn’t think I’d live to see the day, never mind be able to help in any way. We are all counting on you both, do us proud.”

Cheryl huffed and looked around the apartment, as if a dozen more ancient witches would pop out sporting congratulations balloons and banners. She was just trying to make it through the day, not be responsible for the world, even if that responsibility was shared with Toni. 

“Well...thank you. We should go though.” Cheryl said.

“Of course, but one more thing before you go.” Sotiras said, looking intently to Cheryl. “Lean into your visions, they are yours for a reason and cannot be ignored.”

Cheryl had no more to say and left the apartment in a blur. Her visions were her own. Toni was not to know about the visions right now, or what they meant. It wasn’t time and that old witch had no right. She knew the questions from Toni would follow, so she blurred a little faster. 

A few minutes later, Toni caught up, and leaned against the side of the truck where Cheryl stood.

“Do you want to tell me what visions she was talking about?” Toni asked once she realized Cheryl had no intention of speaking first.

“No, not yet anyway. They aren’t clear yet, perhaps once they make more sense. Otherwise, it's all just nonsense.”

Toni nodded and stared off into the distance, lost in thought. After a while Cheryl realized Toni was focusing on a house party, just down the street. Teenagers were drinking, laughing and making out, all in a big jumble. 

At first, Toni was jealous. How could she not be jealous of people without the weight of the world on their shoulders? 

“Do you miss it? Do you miss being that carefree?” Cheryl asked.

“I thought I did. Truth is I was never that carefree. My whole life I felt like I was just waiting for my actual life to start, for my purpose to show itself. It was like I knew, somehow, that I was meant for more than wasting away in a tin can on the Southside. I won’t have the graduation I planned on, or the prom I was going to pretend to hate, but I have you. You are all I need, or want, even when you are keeping things from me.”

Cheryl ignored the slight sizzle against her skin for just a moment. Toni’s spell was slipping, even if she didn’t know it. It felt like the sun on an August afternoon, beating against her in an open field. Still, she didn’t want to interrupt their conversation. 

“Maybe your last year of going to school is over, but that doesn’t mean you have to miss your graduation. You were just taking electives, you already had enough credits to graduate last semester.”

“Don’t tell Sweet Pea that. As far as he knows I’m just as dumb as he is. I couldn’t leave him behind. I wanted to graduate with my best friend. “

“He’s not actually dumb, though he does a good job pretending he is.”

Toni chuckled slightly and leaned against Cheryl’s shoulder.

“Why are you so red?” She asked.

“I think your spell is beginning to fail. I’m a tad toasty.”

Toni rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door to get in. 

“Let’s get you home before you turn into a pumpkin or something. Maybe tonight we can figure out what the hell a  _ lost garden  _ is.”

Cheryl didn’t need to get home, or stop burning, to figure that out. With the previous conversation being about Sweet Pea, it came to her the second Toni said something about it. 

“I already know what it is...More specifically where it is.” Cheryl said, climbing into the truck. 

“You do?”

“Yes, I’ve been there in fact.”

“How on earth have you been there, or even know where it is? Isn't it supposed to be lost?” Toni asked in disbelief, slightly distracted by Cheryl’s skin that was beginning to smoke.

“We’ve both been there. Don't you remember the garden at Sweet Pea’s house, the one his mom took care of before she died?”

“Yeah…”

“That's it!” Cheryl exclaimed, speeding down the back road. “That’s the lost garden.”

“Well…” Toni started, weary of it being that easy “Let’s go then. Take me to the garden.”

Cheryl pushed the pedal to the floor and took off towards Riverdale. 

“Here we go!”


	11. Memories Of A Lost Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than most of the others, but I hope it makes up for the long wait. This is a busy and important chapter, so feel free to leave me any questions or comments you have here or on twitter @ChoniSweetwater

It was pedal to the medal, in the most literal sense possible, until Cheryl and Toni crossed back into Riverdale. While Toni’s magic kept Cheryl safe for a while, it didn’t last forever. Just before they crossed back into town, their truck began swerving along the road because neither of them could see past the dark smoke coming off of Cheryl’s skin. She wasn’t sure what would happen if it took much longer, but she didn’t want to think about it either.

By the time they went from Riverdale’s town border to the lost garden, Cheryl was no longer smoking, at least in her skin being on fire kind of way. Toni’s panic faded then disappeared once Cheryl clicked on the radio and sighed at the lack of options before clicking it back off and holding Toni’s hand instead. 

Cheryl’s mind remained fogged for the entire ride there, not wanting to alarm Toni. However, doing so for such a long time weakened her mind and strength. She needed that strength for what was ahead, but protecting Toni would always come first.

When they finally arrived at the lost garden, it was pitch black and vaguely ominous. Perhaps that was due to the intense magic that was concentrated in the area, or maybe, it was just Cheryl’s nerves. Either way, she decided to leave the truck lights on and pointed towards the center of the garden. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Cheryl asked as she opened her door with a rusty squeak.

“Ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”

Toni’s response would have to be good enough. Sotiras said they were out of time, and nature around them seemed to reflect that. While the woods around the house turned brown and crumbled, the plant life in the lost garden all turned a sickening shade of grey. It was as if the world was suddenly thrust into a black and white movie, then paused, indefinitely. There was no wind, no chirping birds or background noise of crickets. 

The world was waiting for their next move.

So, the pair climbed out of the tuck and walked straight ahead. Their steps, at first leisurely, quickened the further in they went. The dry grass beneath their feet didn’t crunch or crumble, and nothing around them felt familiar at all. 

“Wasn’t it right over there that you set a rose on fire that I was holding, then still refused to admit you were a witch?” Cheryl asked, mostly to break the suffocating silence. 

“I knew what I was, I just wasn’t ready to be something I was always taught was shameful. It felt like I was betraying the Elders, my family, my friends, and maybe even myself. I don’t know how I would have ever come to terms about who I am if it wasn’t for you.”

They took a few more steps forward and Cheryl fought to keep her mind fogged while also conversating so openly with Toni.

“That’s how I felt about coming out. In the time that I was born, it wasn’t exactly uncommon for a woman to love another woman in France. The thing was, you were still supposed to keep it a secret. A woman could be the love of your life, but you still had to have a husband and give him children. It wasn’t really an option to just...exist. It took nearly a hundred years for me to come out to my so-called family. As you can imagine, it didn’t go well.”

Toni gripped Cheryl’s hand, but continued walking towards the center of the garden.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, and for everything else you’ve been through. I need you to know something though...I’m your family now. I will love you and support you no matter who you are or what you decide to do. True love isn’t conditional on you being what someone else imagines you to be. True love is limitless, and that’s what we have. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t.” Cheryl mumbled, trying to contain the red splotches in her eyes from spilling over. 

They walked a little further in silence as they contemplated each other’s words and the task before them. 

“This feels like it’s the center,” Toni said as she spun around “but something isn’t right.”

“What is it?”

Toni separated their intertwined hands and bent down. Pressing her palm against the ground, Toni shuddered from the fear that ran through her. 

“It’s the earth, it’s….” Toni hesitated, trying to make sure what she felt was true. “The earth is screaming.”

“Screaming, what does that mean?” 

“It means we have days, not weeks, to restore balance. We have to take down Hiram so the Witches Of The Hill can fulfill their purpose and stop feeding off of the nature around them.”

Cheryl nodded and brought Toni up from the ground.

“I have an idea how to do that, but I need you to trust me.”

“Of course I trust you Cheryl.”

“Good” Cheryl kissed Toni’s forehead, taking a second longer than she should have to take in the moment. “Then I need you to go back to the truck. No matter what you hear, feel or see, I need you to stay there.”

“What if you get hurt, or need my help?” Toni insisted.

“Please...just trust me.” 

This time Cheryl could no longer contain the bloody tears from rolling down her face. They didn’t fall due to her own volition, but because Toni’s panic and worry seeped into her mind, instantly overwhelming her senses. 

“Okay” Toni reluctantly agreed “Please be safe, and come back to me. I love you…”

“I love you too, more than you could possibly know. Now please, trust me and go sit in the truck. If what you said is true, and I’m sure it is, we are out of time.” 

Toni pulled the pair into a tight hug, as tight as her small frame would allow, before kissing Cheryl’s cheek and returning to the truck.

Cheryl waited until she heard the door shut before she turned her attention back to the garden. She pulled the circle of protection and clarity stone from one pocket, and the scroll from the other. She collapsed onto her knees, knowing she would be forced on them anyway, and took a deep breath. 

Some human habits died harder than others. She didn’t need the air she just sucked in, but she did need the second to gather her thoughts. 

It took a while to realize what was happening to her each time she touched the clarity stone and the earth at the same time. It was painful, which blinded her from what was being shown to her, but she now had the last piece of the puzzle. The circle of protection would surround and shield her from the pain of reliving ancient memories. That was Cheryl’s gift, memory of the past and how it’s events related to their current struggles. 

So, with the circle of protection on her neck, the clarity stone in one hand, the scroll in the other, Cheryl shoved both fists into the ground and waited. 

For a moment, she felt silly, like she had somehow gotten it all wrong and was currently elbow deep into the lost garden for no reason. However, the moment the thought passed through her mind, the world around her disappeared. 

The pain she previously felt was far less intense. It was more of a mellow burn, like taking too many shots of whiskey after a long week. With the reduced pain, came an increased clarity. 

Cheryl looked around her, but no longer saw the perfectly manicured bushes and blooming flowers. Instead, there were wild vines growing up the length of trees that went so high, even her eyes could barely find the end of them. Between those towering trees were small structures that looked to be made from branches and animal furs. 

It was night time, and she heard the small snores coming from dozens of people who slept peacefully in the surrounding structures. Cheryl began to wonder why she was being shown this particular moment in time when a group of people walked right past her, as if she didn’t exist. This told her that she was but a mere shadow in this world, and she was free to move about. 

Cheryl dislodged her hands from the earth and waited for the world to return to normal. When it didn’t, she followed the people that passed her. It was clear they were trying to be quiet, despite their numbers. Since there was nothing else happening, Cheryl assumed she needed to follow them. 

She took in their appearance as they walked through the village. The men wore what looked like leather around their middle, expertly tailored to each one of them and adorned with various colors. She assumed each color meant something as they seemed to vary amongst the men. For their tops, they wore fur that was fashioned into a vest. The smallest of the men wore all leather as did most of the women. The clear elders among the women wore all fur. Some of them held spears, while others had knives, and several of them didn’t look to be armed at all. 

Cheryl wanted to stay longer to discover the reason behind the difference in clothing and their traditions, but she knew she was only there for a memory. She thought Toni may know of her people’s traditions and could tell her about them another time. 

It was in thinking of Toni that she realized one of the women that stood near the front, looked exactly like her. They shared the same skin tone, facial features, and even looked to be around the same height. Of course Cheryl knew they were her ancestors, she just didn’t expect to see Toni, minus the pink hair, hundreds of years ago. 

The group of people made a few stops to quietly add to their numbers before returning back to the spot where they started out. 

It was quiet as they all found their spots and turned their attention to the woman in all fur.

“Thank you for answering my call.” She said to the surrounding people.

Despite knowing they probably didn’t speak English, the memory seemed to meld into something she could understand, with the words being clear to her and the original language remaining as an echo after her words. 

“As we all know, our people are in danger. This is a threat like we have never faced.”

Silently, the surrounding people raised their weapons, with the unarmed people raising their bare hands instead.

“In these dark times we look to our ancestors and the nature around us to provide a solution. Tonight, we ask the earth for a great favor. In return, we have an offer we hope proves to be equal in value.”

Behind the woman came a line of a dozen or so horses, led by a single man. Each horse was equally as pregnant, and looked like they were ready to burst at any moment, but that seemed to be the point. 

The people around her joined hands and began chanting a spell she couldn’t make out. After a few minutes of repetition, the horses all began to make noises she had never heard them make before. The chanting continued, with no one darling to open their eyes to the sight before them, until one by one, each horse gave birth. 

Tiny horses, with spindly little legs, and covered in muck began to stand on shaky hooves. Once the last horse finished giving birth, everyone dropped hands and their chants. They looked up to the sight of a horse like Cheryl had never seen. Yes it was still covered in muck, and had not yet figured out how to properly stand, but it was also a brighter white than the moon itself. The grass around it didn’t react to it’s presence, and the other horses avoided it entirely.

“Mother earth, we offer you thirteen foals, birthed at once in your honor. Among them, a ghost. We hope you find this offering worthy of what we ask. We ask that you make our three best warriors, into something great, in your image. We ask that you give them the very best of what nature has to offer. Strength, speed, extraordinary senses. Only then will our people be safe from those that wish to tear us apart. We are grateful for your presence, and for whatever you so choose to respond with.”

Two men and one woman stepped forward, with everyone else again raising their hands or weapons. A chant, this time a slower chant, rang out between them all. It made the foals, and Cheryl, nervous. 

The two men and woman that stepped forward began to shake, each of them having their eyes roll to the back of their head. Then, they levitated from the ground and spread their arms out wide. The chanting grew louder and began to make Cheryl’s head hurt. 

Finally, when she wasn’t sure how much more she could take, the three levitating people crashed back down to earth in a heap of tangled limbs. Though she wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen, Cheryl was pretty sure that wasn’t it.

The woman leading them all didn’t seem the least bit concerned. Instead, she bent down and separated them all, laying a hand on their chests and muttering something beneath her breath. She did this, one by one until she stood with a triumphant grin and raised both her arms. 

“My people, may I introduce you to our guardians!” She shouted.

Just then, the three people that were crumpled on the ground stood on their feet and moved through the crowd of people even faster than what Cheryl was capable of. 

Then it hit her. Cheryl just witnessed the very first vampires being created. They were her ancestors, in a sense, and they were glorious. 

Cheryl wanted to take a moment in revel in the memory that was shared with her. She wanted to see what her species was intended to be, before her line got watered down over hundreds or maybe even thousands of years. Really, Cheryl wasn’t sure how far back into history this vision quest had taken her. 

Unfortunately, whatever was fueling these historic memories, decided she had seen enough of that one. Then, it was as if something grabbed her around the middle and pulled her in two different directions. 

The crowd of people were gone, as were the horses and their foal. Instead it was another quiet night, with seemingly no one still awake. The three guardians were blurring about the tribe, occasionally hopping into the trees for a look beyond their settlement. 

As the sun began to turn the inky black sky into a stunning navy blue, all three guardians came together and sat beside each other at the fire. It was nice to know her love for fire came from somewhere. They were just as entranced by it as she was. They seemed happy after a night of guarding their people. Their purpose was clear, which was something Cheryl envied deeply. 

After a few minutes, three men approached the guardians by the fire. They held out a cup to each one of them. 

“Thank you for the offer.” The tallest guardian said “But where are the caretakers that bring our nightly offering?”

One of the men holding out a cup to the guardian threw the cup to the side and pulled a dagger from a pouch on his back.

“No more offerings for you or your siblings of abomination. We will sacrifice no more for you blood demons.”

The tallest guardian stood with a look of offense, rather than worry.

“We have protected our people for over one hundred years now. That is our only goal, and our only purpose.”

“Our purpose is to restore our people to our original traditions. We will make our tribe great again.” The man holding the knife replied. 

Just then, dozens of men and women bounded out of the trees, holding spears and daggers. 

Cheryl wasn’t involved in this conflict, as it happened long before her birth and she was just a witness. Yet she still felt icy cold betrayal drip down her spine and freeze in her chest. This moment is what must have broken the magic in Toni’s people. Such a betrayal ruined the balance of nature, and was an insult to the very gift nature had provided. 

The woman among the guardians stood in a fighting stance, ready to defend herself, but the second man held out an arm to stop her. 

“We cannot harm the people we were created to protect, Sotiras.”

Cheryl gasped so loudly she was sure the very memory of the people before her could hear it. Sotiras wasn’t a witch. She was a vampire, the very first of her kind, using nature’s magic. That explained why her appearance never sat quite right with Cheryl. She was using magic to mask who she was. The only question was, why?

“They hold no such objections to harming us. Why should I stand down in the face of their betrayal?” Sotrias responded.

“Because that is our task, and we cannot upset the balance. If it is disturbed, it will spell the end of our people.”

One of the men with a spear stepped forward quickly.

“This is only the end of you.” The man said as he thrust the sharpened end of the spear directly through the guardian’s heart. 

As soon as the spear exited the other side of him, Sotiras blurred away so quickly, Cheryl had no idea where she went.

The last remaining guardian attempted to plead with the mob of people coming towards him, but his efforts were futile. The mob pressed in, and tore the guardian to shreds, ignoring his screams as they did so. 

It took only a few seconds for it to all be over. One guardian impaled, another torn to shreds, and the last guardian missing. 

“Find her! This isn’t over until they are all returned to the earth!” Someone shouted. 

Cheryl looked to the trees above her to see a flash of movement. After she took a second to blink, she looked again. Staring directly into her eyes, was Sotiras. 

“I will find you.” The escaped guardian whispered.

The whisper still lingered in the air when Cheryl felt the pull around her middle once again. This time, when she opened her eyes. She was back in the garden as she remembered it. Bright flowers and manicured plants all around. 

Cheryl saw all she needed to, and knew how to defeat Hiram. First, she needed to think of what she wanted to say to Sotiras when they met again. Their lives were always intertwined, even if Cheryl was unaware of that fact until now. 

She returned to the truck to find Toni on the brink of a breakdown. She had no words of comfort for her, so Cheryl instead wrapped her up into a warm embrace. It was the best that she could do in the moment. 

“I don’t know when the last time either of us had something to eat.” Cheryl began “Why don’t we go by Pop’s to grab a bite and talk things over?”

“Sure, sounds good. Do you want to eat first though?” Toni asked finally calming down now that Cheryl returned safely to her presence. 

“No, let’s get your strength up first. You would make a largely poor date if you were unconscious from blood loss through the whole thing.”

Toni laughed lightly, but it was all surface and no substance. They both knew a storm was coming, and there would be consequences. 

The best thing that ever happened to Cheryl was meeting Toni, and nature required balance. She didn’t get to be so engrossed in her own happiness for free. The thought terrified her, but she was determined to focus on one thing at a time. First was Pop’s, then Sotiras to find some answers. 

Toni was just as caught up in her own mind as she stared out of the passenger-side window. She was preoccupied, but who could blame her really?

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and lightly kissed the back of it as she drove. It took only a fraction of a second. But that fraction of a second was just long enough for Cheryl to miss what was coming at them, head on.

One moment her vision was filled with Toni and the hope of future bliss together. The next moment, headlights flooded that vision. Suddenly the road was no longer beneath the tires, the trees lining the road were upside down, and Toni’s head was slamming into the window she was staring so intently out of. 

They weren’t going to make it to Pop’s.

***** ***** *****

_ Deja Vu. _

It was the first that came to mind when Toni opened her eyes. It was no easy task to do so, it felt a lot like the time she tried to lift a set of weights twice the size of her own body just because Sweet Pea suggested she couldn’t. In that instance, she failed.

Although opening her eyes felt just as difficult, somehow, she succeeded. 

What she saw left her confused, but it also felt intensely familiar, as if she had been there before. Despite that feeling, nothing looked familiar at all. Every wall around her was a frosted white. Besides that, there was nothing to see. The walls and floor looked the exact same, and it was only barely tall enough for her to sit up in. 

It was then that she realized what was likely happening. Though the look of it wasn’t familiar, the feeling was. 

She was trapped in another glass cage, with the only difference being she couldn’t see through this one’s walls, and there was no water. 

Toni listened, hoping to hear Cheryl. Everything before waking up was blurry, with only bits and pieces of it coming to her memory at a time. She remembered a bright light, and a look of horror on Cheryl’s pale face, then nothing. 

What was Cheryl so afraid of? As far as Toni was aware, the word fear wasn’t even in Cheryl’s vocabulary. That had to mean both of them were in danger. The only time Toni could ever remember that level of fear was whenever they were in danger or Toni got hurt. 

That realization did nothing to calm her nerves about being trapped in a box she couldn’t even see out of, or hear through.

Thankfully, she didn’t have long to sit in her own panic before one of the walls changed from frosted white, to clear glass. 

Toni first saw red. Her heart leapt and stomach lurched, thinking Cheryl found her. That feeling fizzled out the moment she realized the red hair she saw was none other than Archie Andrews’. Next to him was someone she wanted to see even less, Hiram Lodge.

Unsure if she could be heard or not, Toni didn't bother trying to speak. Instead, she held up both middle fingers and pressed them against the glass. Presumably her message was clear. 

Hiram shook his head and leaned to press a button. Toni braced for pain, but none came. Instead, a speaker above her crackled to life and allowed his words to reach her.

“Miss Topaz, back again I see. Do you know why you are here?”

“I don’t give two hot shits why I’m here, you human garbage can. Where is Cheryl? What did you do to her?”

Hiram held up his hands in an apparent effort to calm her. It only made her more angry.

“Don’t worry.” He said “I wouldn’t dream of breaking up such a happy couple.”

Hiram stepped to the side, revealing another cube behind him. With the press of a button the frosted glass turned clear. There, Cheryl sat calmly, but looked deadly. That was until she caught sight of Toni.

Sitting up, Cheryl banged on the glass and silently said her name. While it was a relief to see her, it left Toni even more confused. They were so close, yet Toni could neither feel her nor hear her. It felt like when FP brought Cheryl into his void and they were separated by something unseen. This time, they could see the glass, but it didn’t explain the loss of feeling.

“Don’t try to speak to her.” Hiram interrupted. “Her speaker is off, she can’t hear you. I have also come to realize why I failed to contain you both before. Well there were several reasons really. Wasn’t there, Archie?”

Toni turned to look at Archie who seemed purposefully stoic. What he was trying to hide didn't concern her. Her only concern was getting to Cheryl. She couldn't feel their connection, but she could see Cheryl, and it was obvious she wasn’t in any pain. That was Toni’s one comfort.

“That’s right.” Archie finally answered. “We found out that blood suckers take people as pets sometimes. We know you guys can talk to each other in your minds. We figured you probably wouldn’t have been able to escape if you weren’t able to talk to each other. Our scientists are pretty smart, you know. They can figure anything out.”

Toni pressed her forehead against the glass and looked into Archie’s eyes with the most murderous gaze she could muster.

“I am no one’s pet. I can still get out of here, you’ll see. Your scientists aren’t shit.”

“Why is that?” Hiram asked. “Because you are a witch?”

Toni didn’t think a response was needed. Hiram was so smug, it was as if he just cured hunger or brought world peace to the masses. There was nothing she could say to that.

“You see…” Hiram continued when she had no response. “I don’t like being bested, Miss Topaz. It hurts my pride, and my wallet. I honestly couldn’t tell you which is more important, but either way, it makes me extremely angry.”

Archie took a few steps back and changed the glass on six other cubes in a line behind him. Each one of them held one of the Witches Of The Hill. 

Apparently, Cheryl couldn’t see who it was from the angle she was sitting, so Toni wrote the letters  _ W O T H  _ against the glass for her to see. With a nod, she knew they were both on the same page.

“As you can see, I found some of your relatives.” Hiram chuckled slightly. “They are certainly strange people. When I hired some of the best trackers in the world, I wasn’t sure what I was going to find. I knew you weren’t entirely human, and I knew your name. The trackers filled in the rest of the blanks for me.” 

Hiram grabbed a thick file from the table next to him, and flipped through the pages until he got to the one marked by a pink sticky note.

“I wanted to know where you were presently, but I also wanted to know where you’ve been. When I found all those deaths in your family tree, I was forced to look further back. I looked so far back, I had to call a historian. He found where your original tribe was from, and upon his visit there, he found these...people. They were not very kind to him, I should say, but at least it saved me the trouble of having to pay the man when they killed him. I was still trying to figure out what you were until I saw these women with my own two eyes. Witches in Riverdale, in the modern age. Who would have thought?”

Toni tried her best not to react to his revelation. The other women appearing to be so unphased, and almost serene, certainly helped her effort.

“Now I know I can’t hold all of you forever, this is only version 2.0 of our cages. Thankfully forever isn’t what I’m looking for. I just need a few days. I’ve had the town searching under every rock for creatures, they’ve provided me plenty of them. However, we also found several that have no record of ever being here. Those will be released into Riverdale, all at once. The townspeople will think they have come because of them being angry their friends were locked up in my prison. No one needs to know the truth.” 

Archie looked to Hiram with wide eyes, his stoic nature wiped out in a second. Still, Hiram paid him no mind and continued. 

“People will scream for help, and Ascension will ignore them...at first. When all hope seems lost we will swoop in and rescue the town. The whole world will be watching, and every city will want their very own Ascension prison to lock up all the creatures of the world. I will be right there waiting with open arms, and a stuffed bank account.”

“So this was your plan all along? To get just enough people killed to come out the hero and make money off of it?” Toni replied. 

“Can you think of a better plan Miss Topaz? After all, I am the one that set this whole thing in motion. I captured a ghoulie, thanks to one of the Serpent traps that caught it. I took a prominent member of the community, Hal Cooper, and made him into a monster. He terrorized the town and I saved it. You saw the response at my party. If that is my welcome because of one rogue blood sucker, what will they offer me to save them from the hundreds I intend to release? After all, you can’t build a prison in a town that feels safe.”

Toni opened her mouth to respond in all the ways Hiram’s plan could fail, but Archie spoke first.

“That was you?” He demanded “You got Mr. Cooper turned into one of those things? You did that to him?”

“Have you not heard the phrase about breaking eggs in order to make an omelette?”

“You nearly got my father killed!”

“Calm down Archie. What are you going to do about it, turn me in? I didn't intend for your father to be harmed, and I took you in once I saw the anger in you. Anger is potential in this business. I will tell you that if you want your father to reach old age, and you want to continue seeing daylight, you’ll do as I ask. You are just as responsible as I am, do not pretend that you are any more morally sound than me.”

Archie stood in silence, fists balled and breath heavy. He was trapped in his own mistakes, not even realizing the quick sand he was sinking into was due to his own choices. Toni could see his anger, but she felt no empathy for him. He made his choices, and his choices led to Cheryl being tortured and nearly killed. No, she didn’t feel bad for him at all.

“As I was saying…” Hiram said as he turned his attention away from Archie’s harsh gaze. “I don’t need to hold you forever. I just know the only kinks in my plan have stemmed from you, your girlfriend and your friends. So, I have you and your family locked up here. When I release my packs of starving blood thiefs, it will be on the farm you call home when all of your former Serpent buddies are gathered there. Then I will be free to move on with my plans and use every inch of your bodies to figure out how magic works. I can only imagine the price tag for selling any one of your abilities. Well...only time will tell. I have other matters to attend to, but Archie will remain here. With you and your girlfriend muzzled, there shouldn’t be a problem. Archie, we will speak about this another time.”

Archie looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it and sat down in the nearest chair. The sound of Hiram’s shoes clicking against the concrete floor faded and then disappeared altogether. 

Through the entire exchange, Cheryl sat calmly and watched the interactions carefully. Toni was hoping Cheryl could read lips so when they escaped she wouldn’t have to catch her up. They truly didn’t have the luxury of time anymore. 

Without having to think about it, Toni knew her best chance of escape was her second worst enemy, Archie. 

With Hiram landing such a bombshell on him so recently, there was a chance he would be vulnerable enough to rebel, at least long enough to get them out. She would have to deal with him later.

A few minutes passed of everyone being silent and Archie pouting before Toni knocked on the glass.

Archie pressed the speaker button and asked, “What?”

“I have to use the ladies room.” She replied sweetly. 

“I can’t let you out, I’m sorry Toni.”

He did seem like he was sorry, but that wasn’t enough to redeem him, not by a longshot.

“You heard Hiram, I will be here for days, at least. I can’t hold it that long.”

Archie stood up with a sigh before taking a long look over the control panel in front of him. 

Suddenly a piece of the cube’s floor rose up to reveal a metal toilet with a sink attached on the side.

“I'll just...turn around then.” Archie said as Toni began unbuttoning her pants.

Once he was fully turned around Toni went back to the front of the cube and began spelling out a message to Cheryl who was watching intently. It took a couple of tries, but she seemed to understand. 

Cheryl knocked on the glass to get Archie’s attention. Not wanting to face the sight of what he believed Toni to be doing, he gave his full attention to Cheryl.

While they were busy discussing Cheryl’s diet, and what she needed, Toni focused on harnessing her magic. It got her out once, she was sure it could work again. The difference was the looming threat that pushed her the first time. Toni had no idea what she was capable of and had no intention of breaking the glass. She just saw Cheryl being harmed and let her emotions take hold. She knew this time would be different. None of the other witches seemed to be putting up a fight, so Toni knew it was up to her. 

Cheryl was busy reeling Archie in using his guilt for shooting and nearly murdering her, but still, time was limited. So, Toni closed her eyes and focused on what she could feel around her. At first, it seemed like emptiness, yet that emptiness was somehow full.

She was trying to figure out what that fullness was when it suddenly occurred to her, whatever they did to mute her connection to Cheryl did nothing to mute her strength or powers. Toni felt deeper and pushed her own awareness out in waves until she figured it out. 

It was silent and vibrational waves that were jamming communication. If she could just disrupt those waves she could talk to Cheryl, and hopefully escape. 

Toni waved her hand, indicating she needed more time, to which Cheryl offered a barely visible nod acknowledging her request. 

It took several more minutes, and a lot of soul searching, but she figured it out. Toni balled her hands into fists, and used those fists to bang against different sides of the cube at once. Briefly, she felt Cheryl’s mild anxiety. It was a good sign, but Archie was now turned back around and trying to figure out what she was doing. 

It was her only shot.

Toni closed her eyes, banged against the glass once more and let her aggravation run through her. She felt the waves falter around her, then she pushed them outside of herself. The result was the glass cube around her not only shattering, built melting into a hot bubbling substance that then scorched Archie’s arms and neck. 

Toni rushed forward to Cheryl’s cube, ready to do the same thing once again. Before she could do so, Archie stood up, wincing from his many burns.

“Wait!” He exclaimed. 

“What? Don’t make me kill you.” Toni replied without hesitation. 

“No...I’m not trying to stop you. I was going to let you out. It’s just that I wanted to wait until shift change. But I guess you’re out now, so I may as well open the other cubes. There’s no need for more melted glass.”

Toni waited for the punchline, or for the doors to swing open with reinforcements rushing in. Neither of those things happened. Instead, Archie went back over to the control panel and pushed a few buttons. Instantly, the rest of the cubes slid open, freeing Cheryl and the Witches Of The Hill. 

“I just want to say…” Archie began without looking anyone in the eye “I was just trying to get justice for my father. I had no idea what Hiram was planning or doing. You have to believe me.”

Cheryl stepped forward to speak, but felt Toni’s anger and decided to let her speak instead.

“You letting us out doesn’t make us even or change my mind about who you are. You are weak, and let your emotions control your actions instead of your conscious or the facts in front of you. I won’t kill you now, because you let us out, but next time we meet, I won’t have the same restraint. You should run now.”

Archie did as he was told and ran, tail tucked and all. 

Only then did Cheryl and Toni feel comfortable finally embracing each other. The loss of their connection, even just muted, was devastating. Truthfully, they would be happy to stand there in the embrace for all of eternity, but they had other matters to attend to.

“We need to get out of here, but I’m sure our last escape route has been blocked off.” Toni said quietly.

One of the Witches Of The Hill chose that moment to speak up.

“We can help. We don’t have very much magic left, but our connection to the earth is untouched. We can feel the air, and which way it blows. We can get us to the roof, then your magic and your guardian’s abilities can take it from there.”

Silence sat between the relative strangers for a moment before Toni replied.

“She’s not my guardian, she’s my partner, the love of my life, my everything. What she isn’t is a tool meant for me to use when needed. Obviously she will help us, but not because that’s what she’s supposed to do. So let’s just get that straight before we move on.”

The other witches all looked at each other before turning back to Toni and offering a small nod in understanding. It may not have been actual agreement, but there was no time for convincing. 

The witches carefully led them down empty and unfinished hallways, tunnels and shoots. Eventually, after getting filthy and thoroughly worn out, they reached the roof just as they promised. 

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to bring us all down. Cheryl, will you blur half down? I’ll bring the other half down with me.”

There was a look that passed through Cheryl’s eyes that looked alot like the panic she saw earlier, but it was so brief it only took a single blink before the look was gone. Her mind was still mostly fogged, which irritated her slightly, but more so worried her.

Whatever the look was, it only took a few minutes for them all to reach the ground and then duck back into the woods before anyone noticed.

Briefly, Toni wondered what would happen to Archie if Hiram realized he aided their escape, but that only meant that Toni wouldn’t need to deal with him later. She was glad to have escaped, but she knew it was possible for her to do on her own, even if it took her a few extra minutes. 

Cheryl took turns blurring a few of them forward at a time until they were several miles away from the Ascension facility. 

Toni took a moment to catch her breath before asking the other witches, “What now? Where are the rest of you?”

The same witch that spoke before stepped forward again.

“They are in hiding, just as planned. I am to escort you back to the farm, and inform you and your...other half, that you now have everything you need to proceed.”

“Wait just a second.” Cheryl interrupted. “You gave Toni a few random items and a list of other random crap to find, you gave her no help in finding them or keeping safe while she did, and now we have all the items you wanted us to get and you won’t even tell us how to use them? What good are you?”

“She has a point.” Toni agreed.

“Now is not the time, and here is not the place. I understand a strong protection spell has been put in place at your residence. Let us travel there to discuss this further.”

“Fine, but you had better figure out whatever you intend to tell us soon. I’ve got one thing left to do and then I want to end this once and for all!” Cheryl said in the face of the other witch.

Toni laid her hand gently on Cheryl’s shoulder and asked for her attention.

“What do you need to do?” Toni asked.

“We are going to need help with all the ghoulies Hiram is sending. I’m turning Betty, tonight.”

Toni understood Cheryl’s logic but wondered if a rushed transition was the wisest idea. She liked Betty, and wished her the best, despite her taste in men. Turning her body, mind and soul into something so different, at such a rapid pace seemed risky. 

However, from the little she could hear of Cheryl’s thoughts, she knew there was no stopping her.

“Well, let’s go then.” Toni agreed with a nod. 

Without another word, Cheryl whisked her away and blurred towards the farm at top speeds. For better or worse, their night was about to get very interesting. 


	12. A Silent Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life got in the way. However, I have finished this chapter and have the next all planned out. These next few chapters will be intense, so I will ask you all to keep an open mind and trust the process and myself. As always please leave a comment or a kudos if you're shy. Tell me your favorite part or how much you hate something one of the characters did. Either way, let me know you read it. For any questions or updates, please follow me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater

It took nearly the whole trip back to the farm before Toni said a word to Cheryl.

“Sucks about the truck being smashed, right? I guess that means when this is all over we can pick a new car out together.”

Cheryl smiled as she set Toni down when they approached the edge of the farm. There was nothing to do but humor her, so Cheryl nodded and pulled up the best fake smile she could manage to give.

“Absolutely, my love. We can go to my warehouse and pick one out as soon as you would like.”

“Your warehouse?” Toni asked, mildly bewildered. 

“Oh yes, my mother and father purchased an old warehouse on the back of Thornhill’s property. It’s underground, but it has just about anything you could think of there. You can take your pick then.”

Toni shook her head and stopped walking before swinging around to face Cheryl head on.

“Are you really just now telling me you have an underground bunker of luxury cars we could have been hiding in this whole time?”

“No, I’m telling you an underground garage exists, but the last time I stepped foot on the property I was shot and, technically, killed. I didn’t want to take the risk that it may have been found and put you in danger. So, once this is all over, and Hiram’s head is on a spike, the warehouse is all yours.”

Cheryl had more to say, but before she got the chance, the sound of angry and unified voices reached her.

“Something is happening on the farm, get behind me and we will go check it out together.” Cheryl offered, knowing Toni wouldn’t allow her to investigate on her own. 

Toni agreed and they walked towards the sound together, quickening their pace until they were close enough for Cheryl to make out what the voices were saying. 

Cheryl stopped dead in her tracks, doubling over in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Toni asked.

Cheryl struggled to stop laughing long enough to fill her in for several seconds before taking a cleansing breath and gathering her thoughts. 

“Our friends are a bunch of bumbling idiots, that’s what’s so funny.”

“Bumbling idiots?” Toni clarified.

“Yes, without a doubt. However, we love them despite their clear status as bumbling idiots.”

Toni still didn’t understand, so instead of trying to explain, Cheryl picked her up and blurred to the barn. Once there, the voices were clear enough for even Toni to hear. 

Above all the voices was Sweet Pea, who held a shotgun high above his head.

“We will not let Hiram, or those we once called family, to take any more of us. I don’t care how hard we have to fight, or who we have to take out to get to them. I won’t let Toni and Cheryl be kept as prisoners. Who's with me?” 

The Guardians that surrounded Sweet Pea all roared in solidarity.

“Many of us were locked away in Hiram’s dungeon. Let us remember what he did to us, and never let it happen again.”

Sweet Pea gain elicited another roar from the crowd, but when he opened his mouth to speak again, Cheryl couldn’t let him continue, he was too good of a friend to her and she couldn’t let him worry any longer. 

Cheryl blurred to the stage and gently prodded Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

“While greatly appreciated, there will be no need for a rescue mission today. As you can see, we have already rescued ourselves.” 

Every single Guardian, including Sweet Pea, were shocked into complete silence. 

Toni took the opportunity to join them and address the Guardians in front of them.

“Cheryl and I may not need to be rescued, but based on what we found out before escaping, we all are in imminent danger. Until further notice, no Guardian leaves the protective barrier. In just a moment I will join the rest of the Founders in an emergency meeting. For now, all I can tell you is that I am with you. Cheryl is with you. Sweet Pea is with you, and FP is with you. We will find a way forward, as long as you continue to put your trust in us, we will win.”

Nobody said much after that. There were some nods, and a lot of whispers, but the mood was clear, they were ready to gear up for the fight of their lives. 

With that, all four Founders made their way up to the house for their most important meeting yet. 

As soon as they were alone in the living room, FP spoke up first.

“What the hell happened out there? We were ready for a suicide mission to avenge to two of you.”

“We were ambushed on our way back here.” Cheryl answered quickly, knowing he was angry. “Someone crashed into our truck and we were taken to Ascension.”

Sweet Pea crossed his arms but didn’t have a response. FP however, wasn’t done.

“So how did you get out then? The first jailbreak is one thing, but escaping twice? Hiram is either an idiot or you two are the luckiest people on the planet.”

“I think it’s likely a bit of both. Archie let us out actually. Hiram betrayed him too. When he figured that out, he let us go. Unfortunately, we have bigger problems than Archie Andrews right now.” Cheryl said. 

“Toni, you said we were in danger. What did that mean, and why can’t the Guardians leave?” Sweet Pea asked.

With a nod from Cheryl, Toni explained everything to the other Founders. She didn’t want to leave anything out in case they had an idea to stop what was sure to be a massacre. 

Once they were all caught up, Sweet Pea was practically shaking in anger. 

“I’m gonna kill him myself, with my bare hands.” 

FP raised a hand to calm him, “The line of people who want to personally murder him is pretty long. Somebody will get him, right now we need to focus on how to keep our people safe and get through this. Do we know when this is going to happen?” 

“I believe Archie is going to try and cover our escape to give us time. If that is the case, we probably have a couple of days, at most.” Cheryl answered.

Toni shook her head and Cheryl felt her uncertainty as she began to speak.

“That’s a lot of ifs and probablys. That makes me uncomfortable.” Toni admitted.

“I agree, we don’t know the timeline for sure. I think we should divide and conquer so we are ready when it does come. I will go change Betty now, the rest of you come up with a plan of defense. Make sure to fill the Guardians in with what the plan is once you have one. My suggestion for right this minute is splitting them up into patrol groups while we figure this all out.”

FP, who hated the idea of changing Betty from the beginning was the only one to have an issue with her plan.

“Is now really the time? Yes, the vote was in favor of changing her, but that doesn’t mean it needs to be done now.”

“This isn’t about doing it after the vote. This is about an unknown number of ghoulies and Serpents coming for us, and us being out muscled. You and I aren’t enough to hold them all back. You, me and all the Guardian’s combined are probably not enough to hold them all back. I’m hoping one more of us is enough to tip the scales in our favor. Betty will be freshly born and freshly fed when they show up. You and I both know there is nothing more deadly than that.”

“And what if she eats all of us in the meantime?” He asked in return.

“She won’t.” Cheryl answered with such finality that he knew better than to say anything else on the subject.

“We all have our orders then. Sweet Pea, you and Toni go divide the Guardians into patrol groups, I will go get my maps, and Cheryl...you know what to do.”

Mercifully, both men left Cheryl and Toni alone in the house. As soon as they left, Cheryl felt something wicked growing in Toni. It was such a foreign feeling, she wasn’t even sure what it was at first.

“I was hoping to be there when you changed Betty. It feels weird that you will be doing it on your own.” Toni said after a moment.

“I am changing the way her body works; I’m not having sex with her or erasing our bond. I feel your jealousy, but I need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you, and I know you’d never do anything like that. But you will be forming a connection with her. I know it’s not the same as our bond, but it still bothers me anyway. Ever since I found you, there has been one disaster after another. I haven’t had the chance to just...be. Now we have another disaster coming our way and you’ll be spending your night making a connection with someone else. I’m jealous that other people get time to enjoy each other. I’m not jealous in the sense that you would ever do something with Betty.”

Cheryl wrapped Toni tightly in her arms, sighing at how unfortunately right Toni was. As much as she also wanted things to play out differently, they didn’t. All they could do going forward was to try their best in keeping everyone safe. They had to take down Hiram once and for all, so no one would ever be victimized by him again. 

With every fiber of her being, and all her mental capabilities, Cheryl silently told Toni just how much she loved the woman. Unfortunately, only Cheryl truly knew what was to come. Because of that, and about a million other reasons, Cheryl had to do this on her own. 

The pair met in a slow and deliberate kiss that would forever be seared into Cheryl’s memory, or however much longer her life lasted at least. With Toni’s hands in her hair, and body pressed against her own, Cheryl struggled to separate herself.

“I will see you soon, my love.” 

“Not soon enough.” Toni replied as she tearfully left the room.

Cheryl stood there for a moment, letting the silence settle into her bones and fill her mind with determination before blurring through the back door. 

Despite her crushing worries, they had an unknown amount of time to prepare for a largely unknown enemy. She could only hope Betty was equally as prepared to dive right in.

Thankfully she was able to locate Betty within a few seconds. However, adding another level of confusion to her day, Betty was crying.

“Hello dear Betty, are you crying because I am here or because of something entirely unrelated the massive life change coming your way?”

Betty let out something between a sob and a laugh.

“Both…or maybe neither…I’m not sure.”

“Well, now would be the time to tell me. There’s no going back once I turn you.”

“I know, which is why I just dumped Jughead. I didn’t realize doing the right thing could feel this awful.”

Cheryl shook her head, understanding all too well what Betty meant. After centuries of surface level friendships and relationships, that all ended because of her immortality, she knew exactly what that feeling was.

“You will face that feeling a lot as you age. Some things are bigger than any one person or place. Some decisions have to be solely your own. If he can’t grow with you, then you are better off, even if it doesn’t always feel that way.” 

“I have no doubt that I want to be turned, but I did doubt whether I wanted my life to include him or not.” Betty responded “Going forward, I’m going to live with no doubts. I know I will miss him, but I also know I’m not the same person I was when we got together. I’m sure, and I’m ready.”

“I am happy to hear that, because it’s time.”

Betty’s eyes went wide as she looked around for some invisible enemy. It was then that Cheryl realized Betty and Jughead weren’t there when she arrived. Neither one of them had any idea what was going on.

So, Cheryl took a moment to fill her in, giving her the same amount of details as she did the rest of the Founders. With Betty being so important in the plan going forward, she had to know what she was agreeing to.

Betty took a moment after she was caught up to think. Cheryl felt multiple feelings waring within the other woman, which was understandable.

After a moment, Betty asked the one question Cheryl couldn’t answer.

“What aren’t you telling me? I’ve done enough investigating to know when someone is holding out on the details.”

“I can’t tell you right now. Not even Toni knows. I need you to trust me when I say I will tell you when it is time for you to know. In fact, I may need your help. You are the only blood relative I have left, that means something to me.”

Betty nodded and looked around once again.

“Let’s get this started then. Do we have to be on blessed earth or something?”

“Blessed earth?” Cheryl asked, amused at her casual attitude. “Do you mean hallowed ground?”

“Yes, what do we need? Candles? A dark priest?”

Despite their potential impending doom, Cheryl couldn’t help the laughter that began pouring out of her. The idea of turning Betty under those circumstances was absurd, especially considering the dark reality.

“No, we don’t need anything except a flat surface for you to lay on. Ideally, we would do this inside, but we need to be alone and can’t be interrupted. So, lets go find a tree to sit under.” Cheryl finally answered.

Betty agreed and gestured for Cheryl to take the lead. From there, they walked for a few minutes until they found a spot the roaming patrols would be unlikely to come across. It wasn’t the ceremony Betty was expecting, or hoping for, but it would have to do.

“This is where we will spend the rest of the night. Has anyone explained to you what the change will be like, or what will happen?”

“No, is it quick?” Betty asked.

Cheryl shook her head.

“Is it at least painless?”

Cheryl again shook her head.

“Maybe it’s best I don’t know how this works then. I’m ready when you are.” Betty announced.

Cheryl gave a nod, not liking the idea of putting the other woman in such immense pain. Additionally, the fact that she had never changed anyone before was weighing heavily on her. No one thought to ask her if she was nervous to do the actual changing, they only asked Betty how she felt about it. It was understandable, and common, for people to believe her kind didn’t have any fear or hesitation. That common myth helped as far as humans not bothering to attack her, but being so isolated for so long was lonely, to say the least.

Slowly, Cheryl was becoming less isolated. She found a partner in Toni, family in Betty, friends in the Guardians, and a home on the farm. While that warmed her still heart, it was also devastating knowing it would all be over soon, and none of them would be the same.

Not wanting to delay any longer, Cheryl readied herself to change Betty, and get it over with.

“Okay, lets get this started. I apologize in advance for the pain and ask that you please not haunt me if I accidentally kill you.”

“That’s not very comforting, you know.” Betty responded, but still laid down on the ground like she was asked to.

Cheryl didn’t have anything else to say, instead taking a deep and unnecessary breath to center her thoughts and calm her shaking hands.

With a metallic gleam that flashed too fast for Betty to catch, Cheryl sliced open her own palm before curling it into a fist. Her body’s ability to heal, almost instantly, meant there was no time to hesitate or think anything through, she had to act right away.

She refused to look Betty in the eye as she plunged her closed fist into the other woman’s chest. Her fingers moved through flesh and bone, swam through blood until she reached Betty’s heart. From that point, Cheryl had to straddle Betty in order to keep her still. Cheryl was turned centuries ago, but still remembered the pain as if it just happened. She therefore knew just how much agony the woman beneath her was in, but she couldn’t stop. Stopping would mean certain death.

Once her hand was securely around Betty’s heart, she used her thumbnail to slice open the vulnerable organ, unfortunately causing even more pain for her only remaining family member. Cheryl could hear the sheer panic in Betty’s racing pulse and erratic breath, she could feel the fight between life and death raging within her thumping heart.

Cheryl’s part was nearly done, she knew it from the tingling that began in her lower back, rising up her spine with each passing second. Unfortunately, that meant Betty’s part was only beginning.

With a sickening pop, Cheryl removed her hand from Betty’s chest once she felt the cut on her palm close. From there, it was up to Betty. Her mind and body would fight every human instinct they had until either humanity, or immortality won. It was a long, but oddly quiet process.

The gaping hole in Betty’s chest remained open, blood pouring out with each second and heartbeat that passed. Meanwhile, the brave blond remained still as death on the forest floor. There was nothing either of them could do but wait.

Cheryl laid back with her arms behind her head and wished for the billionth time that she could sleep. Instead, she closed her eyes and listened to the woods around her. It was so still and so quiet, it quickly became unnerving. She had not realized just how many noises nature offered until the Witches Of The Hill silenced them all. There was no wind, birds chirping, pitter patter of tiny creature’s feet, drips and drops of rain. It was like the world was paused by some higher power, but she was excluded for some unknown reason.

As if she was directly summoned by Cheryl’s thoughts, Sotiras appeared and stood over Cheryl silently.

“As you can see, I am extremely busy.” Cheryl drawled “I therefore have no time for you or your witchy problems.”

Without warning, or sound, Cheryl was violently lifted into the air by unseen forces. Her bright red hair grazed the ground beneath her, informing her she was in fact, upside-down.

“My witchy problem is your witchy problem, so make time.” Sotiras thundered in an unnaturally loud voice. 

“Someone is testy today.” Cheryl teased “You act like the world is ending or something.”

With a drawling sigh, Sotiras released her, allowing Cheryl to resume her place by Betty’s side. Perhaps her theatrics were alarming to others, but Cheryl lived in fear for several lifetimes by this point, so there were very few things that had the capability of frightening her.

Sotiras looked to Betty, but didn’t comment on the obvious change in progress. Instead, she led with a phrase no one ever wanted to hear.

“We need to talk. I am assuming you have surmised my true identity.”

“Yesterday’s news. Is there something in particular that you need, and why are you standing behind me?”

“There is a protection barrier up, I am unable to come any closer. I am impressed by the strength Toni has gained in such a short time.” Sotiras said, looking at the air around her.

The barrier was invisible to Cheryl, but as first vampire and magic dabbler, Sotrias likely saw something she didn’t. When all Cheryl could offer in return was a meek nod, the woman continued.

“I have only come to ensure you understand the sacrifice you are destined to make. The consequences of trying to cheat destiny…are unimaginable.”

Briefly, anger passed through Cheryl like a lightning rod in the storm of the century. Ultimately, anger would not change her situation or what was to come, so she let the remainder of it boil out.

“Of course I understand. The universe has a funny way of handing me the shit end of the stick. Toni isn’t aware, and it’s going to stay that way. She can’t be distracted when it all goes down. So I don’t care how old you are, I will kill you if you even let out the slightest of hints.”

“With or without your threats, my time is coming. I ran from my people and responsibilities once before, it won’t happen again.” Sotrias responded with a somber nod.”

Cheryl looked to Betty, realizing then that her chest was healing, and her heartbeat was dimming with each passing moment. Turning someone, instead of killing them, was all about timing. Based on what she remembered from her own time being turned, she knew it was time to break out the blood bags she brought with her. A live human would be preferred, but she knew Betty would object, and in the interest of time, it was the best option.

From behind her, Sotiras announced she was taking her leave, and disappeared without a sound. Again, Cheryl was alone. More than ever, she yearned for Toni to be near. Thankfully, she was only hours away from a reunion, temporary though it might be.

One by one, she emptied the blood bags into Betty’s mouth, hoping she got the timing right. All that was left was the most dreaded part…the waiting.

Cheryl laid down and faced the sky, treasuring each moment, knowing there weren’t very many left for her. She called out to Toni, unable to spend another moment apart, and eagerly waited for a response. She knew instantly there was something wrong.

There was no response from Toni. Not a whisper, not a thought, just a black void where her connection once resided in her.

What the hell just happened?

***

The moment Betty and Cheryl left, Toni’s anxiety threatened to take over. Beyond the normal issues anxiety would cause a person, the magic and power within her tended to go haywire. Her previous anxiety caused flaming flowers and squashed trashcans. With a possible massacre and the separation from Cheryl, her anxiety had the potential to cause far more catastrophic damage. Going forward, she had to keep that fact in the front of her mind.

She was going in circles with FP and Sweet Pea as far as making a plan to battle the incoming ghoulies. Nothing appeared to work from all angles and there seemed to be no plan that would spare the lives of every Guardian. It was a depressing thought to have, but it was very possible there was no way out.

After an hour of arguing, something occurred to Toni that didn’t seem to come up. While she didn’t want to pile on their problems, it needed to be considered.

“I don’t think the ghoulies will be our only issue.” Toni said, effectively silencing the waring men in front of her.

“What do you mean?” FP asked, as calmly as he could.

“Hiram got his knowledge of creatures from the Serpent Elders. We became the Guardians because the other Serpents refused to abandon the Elders and Ascension. Knowing that, and if they are smart, the Serpents will be guiding the ghoulies towards us. We may be facing our literal family as well. Ghoulies will rely on their strength and hunger, but the Serpents know us and they will use that info to try and take us out.”

Silence followed Toni’s words as they settled into the other Founders. The ticking of every second that passed was felt by all as the magnitude of their situation became clearer. 

“How do we tell our people that they will have to fight their own? How do I justify asking that of them?” FP asked, eyes downcast.

“You justify that request by reminding them that the people they will be fighting are not their family anymore, they are the enemy. They are the people that helped lock us up, turn FP against his will and torture Cheryl. We cannot let Ascension grow.”

After silent, but clear, agreement from FP and Sweet Pea, they all went to the barn. As quickly as they could, they divided up the Guardians into patrol groups and informed them of what was coming. She expected them to be mildly dejected, unsure about fighting their brothers and sisters. Instead, she saw puffed up chests and raised chins. They were ready to go to war, no matter the costs.

On one hand, their reactions made her proud. On the other, the people around her being forced into horrible decisions was devastating. She could only hope that once the storm passed, there would be sunlight instead of an untold amount of damage. That, and the love of Cheryl, was all that kept her going.

Once everyone was divided up and their mission clear, Toni decided to take the opportunity to rest. It would likely be her one and only chance to sleep for the next few days, and she would take it where she could get it. Unfortunately, that meant spending the night without, Cheryl by her side. The bed was empty without her, even though Cheryl didn’t have the ability to sleep. Still, Toni closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She found comfort in knowing she could feel Cheryl even when they were apart.

In the moment she felt a mix of aggravation and anxiety. Both made sense to her, given the situation, but she found the third item to be most unusual. Typically, no matter how complex, Toni could always figure out exactly what Cheryl was feeling or thinking. Lately she was still able to sense most thoughts and feeling, but there was also something else. It was like the shadow of a feeling, the whisper of a thought, but always just out of reach. Toni knew it was Cheryl purposefully hiding things from her, but she assumed that would have been over by now.

With their life coming to such an important crossroads, it didn’t make much sense for anything to be kept a secret. The only scenario in which any of it made sense, was if Cheryl was trying to protect her from something. What could she possibly be protecting her from after all they have been through?

The question wasn’t one she looked forward to finding the answer for. Instead, Toni focused on knowing Cheryl was physically safe. This allowed her to be lulled to sleep despite the looming danger.

At first, she rested rather peacefully. That was until something beckoned her back to the land of consciousness. It took a moment to realize what it was that woke her. The more she stared at the dark ceiling above her, the more she heard the temping melody that gently surrounded her.

There were no discernible words to the song that began filling the air around her. Even without words, she quickly understood it’s meaning. It was calling her, politely asking her to follow its presence. There was a promise akin to a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Toni didn’t possess the ability to question who it was that sent the song to call her, she only knew it needed to be obeyed.

Toni slid on her clothes and shoes with a lazy ease, in no rush, but still keenly aware that she was supposed to keep going.

The house was empty as she drifted through it, not bothering to lock the door as she left or tell anyone she was going somewhere. Her earlier anxieties lifted from her shoulders and left the easiness of only having one task, one option. She was to follow the call of the song until it told her to stop, no matter where it took her.

As it turned out, it was taking her to the edge of the forest, somehow managing to dodge every patrol group along the way. Once at the edge of the woods, the pull she felt before became a manic need to reach the end of the path it was leading her along. Toni ran, with every once of energy her mortal limbs would allow. She ran until the song stopped suddenly, disappearing as if it never existed in the first place.

It was then that Toni realized she was lured in a semi-conscious state to the deepest part of the forest on the edge of the farm. She had no idea why she was there and was more than a little concerned about how easily she was separated from everyone else on the farm.

Toni turned to return to the farm and inform the other Founders about what happened, when a low buzzing from behind caught her attention.

She looked through the dead trees and still air to see twelve hooded figures, all standing freakishly still in a straight line. Without having to think about it, she knew two things right away. First, those figures were responsible for luring her to that very spot. Secondly, the line they stood in was at the border of her protection barrier, they couldn’t cross.

“Why did you call me here?” Toni asked the figures, in barely more than a whisper. 

One of the figures lifted their hood to reveal a familiar face, before the other followed suit like a domino reaction. Before her were the Witches Of The Hill, each looking sickly. Their eyes were sunken in, skin stretched tightly over their cheek bones, arms thin and hair that was stringy and grey.

“It is finally time.” One of the figures said “We are here to offer our assistance to you.”

“Your assistance?” Toni scoffed “Before now, all you had to offer were vague words about the past and a list of stuff I had to find on my own, and then figure out what they were for. Without Cheryl, I would still be looking.”’

The figure bowed her head before replying, “It was not our place to help you with that endeavor. It is the time and place now, however, to help you with this endeavor.”

“How do I know you are here to help me? You could end me just as easily as you could save me.”

“This is true. However, our fates were intertwined long before you even existed. Why wait this many lifetimes only to turn against you? We come bearing information that is integral in your attempt to dethrone the leader of Ascension, as a gesture of good faith.”

Toni crossed her arms, still entirely unsure if she could trust the polarizing witches.

“Tell me the info, and if I decide it is of any use, I will allow you through the barrier.” She said firmly, with no room for rebuttal.”

The witch turned to the others, assessing if they all agreed to the terms given. Once seemingly satisfied that they were all on the same page, the woman nodded to Toni.

“Very well, we accept your terms.” She said as she interlaced her fingers. “We know when Ascension’s forces will arrive, and roughly how many there are total.”

When the witch failed to elaborate, Toni realized why Cheryl didn’t have any patience for old witches. They were needlessly complicated.

“Please, go on.” She encouraged with a wave of her hand.

“They will arrive as the sun sets tomorrow. Our visions indicate there are approximately a thousand of them, including a lycanthrope.”

Toni shook her head, first at the sheer numbers they would be facing, then in confusion.

“What the hell is a lycanthrope?”

“I believe current language would refer to the creatures as…werewolves.” She replied, clearly having a distaste for the word.

“Oh…well if that’s all.” Toni said sarcastically, which thoroughly confused the ancient witches that were unaccustomed to her brand of sarcasm

Not seeing a better option, and knowing the Guardians could use the help, Toni closed her eyes and focused on the ring of energy surrounding the farm. If it were visible to the naked eye, it would look like a giant, pulsing, red neon light. In order to let the witches through, she needed to time it between pulses and weaken the strength of the section they were standing at. All in all, it was incredibly difficult task. That fact gave her hope the barrier would at the very least slow Ascension down, if not stop them all together.

After several minutes, the barrier opened enough to allow the witches to enter in pairs. Six pairs later they were all in and Toni set to work closing the barrier. The moment she was finished, Toni realized the witches not only looked sickly, but felt off as well. Their presence felt hollow, as if touching any one of them would cause them all to shatter.

“Are you sure you all are up to doing this? You don’t really seem…all that great.”

“Yes” One of the witches answered with a bow “This is our final duty, this is what we have been ready for over a millennia. It is our destiny to protect our people from this threat, and to elevate you to complete your own task. We are ready, and have been, for what seems like forever.”

“Alright then, I should find Cheryl and the other Founders to fill them in. Come with me, and I will get you settled somewhere for the time being.”

“We appreciate the offer. However, we will spend the remainder of the evening fortifying the protection barrier. You will need the extra time the fortification will provide.”

Toni hesitated, not sure if it was wise to leave them alone. Ultimately, she decided to ensure the patrol groups made regular passes through the area, hoping that would ease her anxiety for leaving them but also allow them to continue working.

“I will be back in a couple hours to check on your progress. If you need anything, please find me.”

Without waiting for a response from them, Toni set off to find Sweep Pea and FP. They needed to meet with Cheryl sooner rather than later so that they could prepare for what was to come. Toni hoped they would have more time, but as usual, they weren’t that lucky.

After a few minutes of walking, she located the guys near the barn, speaking to a gaggle of Guardians. FP raised his gaze to meet hers and knew without asking that she had something important to say. With a few quick words, he dismissed the Guardians and alerted Sweet Pea to her approach.

“What’s up T?” Sweet Pea asked once she got close enough to speak.

“We have a problem.” Toni responded “Well…we have more problems than usual. The Witches Of The Hill just came and offered their help.”

Toni caught them upon the numbers they would be facing, and the literal werewolf that came with them. The time for wait and see was over. They had to get a plan together, but that required getting Cheryl up to speed as well.

“Sweet Pea, why don’t you get together break schedules for the Guardians so we are covered at all times. We can’t have them dead on their feet come tomorrow night. They need food and they need rest, in alternating order of some sort.” FP suggested.

He looked a little overwhelmed at the large, coordinating task, but took off running like a man on a mission. Once he was gone, FP turned to Toni, a heavy frown taking over his face.

“I think I should go with you to find Cheryl.”

“If this is about Betty being turned…” Toni began, but was cut short by FP.

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just…Cheryl said I wasn’t ready to use my gift in combat yet, but are any of us ready for this battle in general? I think we should use every advantage we can, so I need to be ready, even though I’m not. Cheryl is probably distracted right now, making her a perfect target for this experiment.”

“What exactly is it that you are trying to do?” Toni asked.

“I know I can hide one person effectively in the void, I need to know if I can hide more than that. I also need to know if I can bring someone into it completely against their will. Basically, I need to test the limits of this gift.”

“Ok, lets get to it then. Let me feel out where she is, one sec.”

FP waiting patiently for Toni to finish, despite not entirely understanding their connection. He was quickly learning that there was more to the world they lived in than he ever realized, and it was okay to not understand all of it.

“She’s on the far side of the farm, east, near the creek.” Toni said with precision.

FP picked Toni up, after asking her permission, and blurred them near the location Toni described. He wanted to hang back so he had room and time to open the void fully, and hopefully pull Cheryl into it.

After a quick glance to Toni, FP closed his eyes and raised his hands. In the time it took Toni to blink, she was back in the eternal chamber of darkness that FP called the void. Her bond with Cheryl first felt distant, then was silent all together. It was like tying a hose into a knot, there was water coming out of the spigot, it just couldn’t make it to the other end. It was a very different type of feeling than the time Cheryl succumbed to her wounds long enough for their bond to be severed entirely. It was a feeling she never, ever, wanted to have again.

“I think I can feel Cheryl on the other side” FP said in a distant echo, “I’m going to try and pull her through now.”

Toni nodded, not wanting to add to the lingering echoing that bounced off the unseen walls of the void. Either seconds or centuries later, FP’s image before her became fuzzy, and instead of the dark black, her surroundings flashed every color in existence. The flashing was following by a sudden rolling boom that sounded like thunder.

Toni resisted the urge to scream until her surrounding went back to the way they were, with one notable exception. A very confused and mildly frightened Cheryl appeared between the two of them.

“What the fuck guys?” She asked in an ear shattering echo.

With a satisfied grin, FP closed his eyes and returned them all to reality.

Before Toni’s eyes could adjust to the firelight in front of her, Cheryl wrapped her into a bone crunching hug.

“I thought something happened to you. I couldn’t feel you or hear anything. A little warning next time would be superb.”

“We couldn’t warn you.” FP replied for her “The whole point was to see if I could pull you in without warning.”

Cheryl finally released her tight hold on Toni and began going back and forth about whether or not FP should be using his gift. While they did that, Toni moved to get a closer look at Betty. Her body was turning blue before her very eyes, black veins sprouting like the sprawling roots of a tree. The flesh of her chest was mangled and raw, like it was trying to heal but couldn’t fully do so.

Toni knew the gist of turning someone, she just didn’t realize it would be so gruesome to look at. She wondered if Betty knew it would be this way, and if she would have changed her mind if she did know.

Curiosity got the better of her as she leaned forward to get a better look at Betty’s chest. The anticipation had Toni’s breath stuck in her throat, and her focused pointed at seeing what was going on close up. Unfortunately, her focus should have been on Betty as a whole.

Faster than she had ever moved before, Betty sat up and gripped Toni by the neck. It wouldn’t take long to squeeze the life out of her completely, and thanks to being taken off guard, Toni couldn’t didn’t have time to think of a spell or other means to escape her grasp.

Toni realized she was stuck just as her vision began to blur and darken around the edges. Cheryl seemed to busy trying to prove a point to FP to even notice she was being murdered, and soon to be consumed.

Silently, Toni pleaded for Cheryl to turn around and save her. Unfortunately, not even her thoughts traveled faster than Betty’s teeth that sank painfully into her neck.

_‘Great’_ Toni thought _‘Of course my cause of death would be because Cheryl was too busy being stubborn to notice the fact that she was being consumed for Betty’s dinner. What a shitty way to die.’_


	13. Crimson Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know i have been gone forever. I won't burden you with the life altering reasons I was away, but fear not, I am finishing this series. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, which I apologize for. However, I have combined the last two chapters of this into one mega finale chapter. Therefore, this is the second to last chapter in this series. The end is near, but the adventure will go on, in one way or another. Thank you all for your understanding while I was away. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below with your theories for how this will end in the next chapter, I'd love to see how close some of you get.

A split second was all it took for the world to change and fear to spread within Cheryl. In her determination to tear FP apart, because of his poor judgement, she failed to realize Toni had gotten far too close to Betty. With the transformation nearly complete, it was more important than ever to remain quiet and not have any humans near her. Unfortunately, FP failed to remember that fact and brought Toni into a death trap. 

The next thing she knew, Toni’s throat was being torn to shreds, crimson dripping ominously down Betty’s chin. 

Cheryl moved with pure instinct, as their bond demanded, and forgot any allegiance she had to the woman she was in the process of turning. Using every ounce of power and speed she had within her, Cheryl ran to the two women and grabbed Betty by the throat. She sent the newly changed vampire flying into the air, before plummeting down to earth and causing a large crater to form in the dirt where she landed. Grass and dirt went flying in every direction upon impact, but that wasn’t Cheryl’s focus.

Instead, her focus remained solely on Toni, who lay limp in her arms, blood still pumping vigorously from her carotid artery. Cheryl felt the life slowly fading from her partner and knew she had only seconds to act. 

She tore open her own wrist and placed it in Toni’s mouth. She let a large amount of blood fill the woman's mouth before having to tear her other wrist open, placing it directly against the gaping wound on Toni’s neck. 

It took several minutes of continuous blood flow before Toni’s heartbeat thumped regularly and the life within her to cease it’s effort to fade. Behind them, Betty emerged from the crater seemingly shaken from her blood trance. Wisely, she made no effort to approach Toni. Still, FP stood guard knowing Cheryl was entirely engrossed in healing Toni.

With each second that passed, the tattered remains of Toni’s neck seemed to heal, the blood flow slowing considerably. Though, because of her high heeling rate, Cheryl had to continuously reopen her wrists to provide the needed blood flow. By the time Toni’s neck appeared to fully heal, hear breath steadied, and their connection remained strong as ever. 

Even as the wound visibly reversed, Toni’s eyes remained shut. Cheryl could only hope that just meant she needed time to heal from such a vicious attack. Despite being a witch, and relatively insulated from bodily harm, her body still was vulnerable and didn’t have the same ability to heal as Cheryl’s. However, she did seem to be out of the woods, which allowed Cheryl to turn her attention to Betty.

Betty’s usual calm demeanor was replaced by wild panic. Her eyes were wide, chest heaving uselessly, drying blood staining her chin and neck. At least some of her sensibilities seemed to be intact as a look of pure horror remained plastered to her face. 

“Cheryl...I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to hurt her. I had no idea I had even...not until...I’m so sorry.” Betty stuttered. 

While Cheryl had first hand knowledge of the blood lust a newly turned vampire had, she still couldn’t contain her rage. With her intent clear, Cheryl stepped forward and swung her hand with vigor. She landed the slap of the century, even feeling Betty’s cheek bone shatter beneath her hand, sending the woman flying back to the ground. 

She then looked towards FP, arguably the cause of the whole debacle, and knew if she raised a hand to him, she would never be able to stop. There was no doubt in her mind, she would kill him. Knowing that, she instead grabbed the duffle bag of bagged blood and tossed it towards Betty who was slowly standing back up. 

Before she could even grab the first bag, Betty doubled over, gagging until a tar like substance began to bubble over her tongue and spew from her lips. 

“What’s wrong with her?” FP asked quietly.

“The blood she stole from Toni was essentially poisonous. Our connection prevents me from drinking from another human, it also makes any vampire to take even a drop of her blood to become very ill.”

“Can we do anything for her?”

Cheryl still refused to look at him, but nodded nonetheless. 

“Yes, she needs to drink all of those bags. It will dilute the effect of the poisonous blood.”

Betty looked to the bags of blood but still continued to gag and puke up the tar. 

“What if she can’t get the blood down?”

“Then she will die.” Cheryl replied callously. 

FP looked from Toni’s limp and unconscious body, back to Betty who began to turn blue. He bowed his head, appropriately ashamed, and responded “Please, there has to be something.”

“Well…” Cheryl toyed with an idea she had in her mind. Theoretically it would work, but there wasn’t a shred of evidence indicating it would work in reality. While it may have been a long shot, it was their only shot. “She’s not going to like it, and it will be painful. I also can’t guarantee it will work at all.”

With all the effort and attention she could muster, Betty looked up to give them both a brief nod. Acknowledging the risks and giving her dying declaration of permission for the risky task.

Not giving a moment’s delay, Cheryl squatted down to meet with Betty at eye level. She wouldn’t give any warning, or explanation. Maybe it was better that way, or maybe she was just being petty. Either way, Cheryl’s hands moved in a blur as they wrapped around Betty’s throat. One quick twist later, and the signature crack of her neck being snapped rang out. 

Ignoring FP’s look of horror, Cheryl continued with her untested theory. She reasoned with herself that it was all in the interest of time, because of the incoming invasion. The underlying truth was, Betty attacked Toni. It was essentially the same thing as attacking her very existence, sending a nuke right to the center of the world, her world. 

Cheryl recognized that they needed her for their plan of defense, but she also knew forgiveness would not come easy; perhaps at all.

Lastly, Cheryl used her pinky nail to cleanly sever multiple arteries. Instead of red blood, or even liquid, flowing from Betty, it was more of the nearly solid black poisoned blood. It took several reopened arteries and some chest compressions before Betty was bled almost completely dry. From there it was as simple as prying open the woman’s jaw and pouring in several bags of blood, at least that was the hope. 

Once she went through the entire supply of blood she had with her, she left Betty to check on Toni. Her heart was strong, skin warm and vague images began to stir within her mind indicating early consciousness. They were all good signs, allowing Cheryl to release a sigh of relief.

As expected, Betty bounded back first. Springing to her feet, she looked less sickly and more imposing than she ever had before. It was clear the theory of ridding the poisonous blood was correct.

“Leave us FP.” Cheryl demanded without sparing him a glance. 

“Maybe I should stay in case--” FP’s words were cut short as Cheryl shoved a fist into the earth and used the long tree root she found to send the man fifty yards backwards. 

“I don’t remember leaving it open as an option. You have put everyone in enough danger today, you are not needed here.”

FP didn’t bother to respond, instead choosing to blur away in a strangely choppy line. He likely broke a leg when he was tossed, but he would heal, so Cheryl wasted no mental effort on him. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Betty asked quietly, once he was gone. 

“You can listen to every word I say, follow every direction I give, and take all the criticism I offer until you are combat ready for what’s to come. Only I decide when you are ready or how much you can take. If you are not willing to do everything I say, without question, then get your ass off my farm now before I kill you where you stand.”

Betty stood a little straighter and briefly dusted herself off. 

“I’m ready.” She announced with surprising confidence. 

Time passed in an immeasurable way after that, with punishment and criticism being given freely throughout. Betty took every punch, kick, throat grab and hair pull in complete stride. She bounded back, each time a little better than the last. She was nowhere near Cheryl’s skill, but she quickly began to rival even FP. To be fair, there was certainly an effort differential. 

Craters littered the earth around them as they took turns being decimated by each other, Betty of course taking the brunt of it. Cheryl was aiming a well timed karate chop to Betty’s throat when a gasp behind them pulled her concentration and attention. She blurred to Toni, who was then sitting up and gasping for air as if she had been trapped underwater. Her hands formed claws against her chest as her body struggled to adjust to healing, and her mind adjusted to consciousness. 

“How are you feeling my love?” Cheryl asked once the other woman began to slow her breathing.

“I think...I think I died.” She replied uncertainly.

“Perhaps for a moment you did. Now, however, you are very much alive and here with me.”

Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s neck in lieu of an answer, effectively communicating her thanks for the life saving measures given. 

Betty approached slowly, but wisely kept her distance. 

“Toni, you probably don’t want to hear this right now but I am honestly so sorry for what I did to you. It was like I was in some sort of trance. Given my normal thoughts, I never would have hurt you. I know that might sound like an excuse, but I am only offering an apology and an explanation. If there is anything you need...please let me know.”

Toni slowly stood up on her shaky legs, filled with conflicting emotions, and chose to address Cheryl instead of Betty. 

“That’s enough training, you won’t find her gift in the next few hours, never mind master it. She has the basics of combat and all her new senses, that will have to be good enough.”

She considered arguing, but the finality in Toni’s voice made her reconsider.

“Betty, go to the Founders’ house, FP can show you where the supply of blood is. Don’t eat anyone on your way there or I’ll have to kill you.”

Betty gave a small nod and turned to blur away in a surprisingly smooth fashion.

“Why is it that she’s that good at it already and FP still blurs like a drunk toddler?” Toni asked, a hint of a smile playing around her lips.

“Because he was changed against his will, while harboring a severe prejudice against my kind. His heart isn’t in it, he didn’t want it then and doesn’t want it now. Betty, as much as I can't stand the sight of her right now, is very clear and focused.”

Toni nodded in understanding, not wanting to waste the time or energy in speaking as she knew Cheryl could simply read her response anyway. The two then pulled each other close and crushed each other in an embrace that was unspoken, but understood to be about Toni nearly dying and their bond dying with her. It was certainly an awful fate neither of them would wish on anyone, which only sent Cheryl’s guilt into high gear.

“Were you coming to tell me something? I assume it was important as we discussed staying away from the transformation.”

With a sigh and a nod, Toni loosened their embrace long enough to catch Cheryl up about the Witches Of The Hill arriving and the warning that came with them. Now with Toni spending much of the day trying not to die, they lost a lot of time to plan. 

Neither of them wanted to let go, or go back to the rest of the Guardians, but it was time. They had a war to prepare for. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The farm was abuzz, and more alive than Toni had ever seen it before. If she squinted hard enough, and pretended for a moment, it looked like everyone was getting ready for a Guardian picnic. Instead, they were getting ready for the final battle, in a long war, that they weren’t entirely prepared for. She didn't need Cheryl's ability to feel the emotions around her, it was written on every Guardian’s face. 

It was a day where brother would face brother, friend against friend, and many lives lost. Toni held onto hope that the Guardians would prevail in the end, but she wasn’t delusional enough to think they would escape unscarred. As she looked around to the men and women that gave up their traditions, homes, leadership and loved ones, Toni felt the warmth of family she had always wanted. She wasn’t entirely sure why they chose to follow her, or why they accepted her unending love for Cheryl so openly, but she did know her gratitude couldn’t be overstated. She could only hope there would be enough of them left to show her appreciation towards once the day was done.

Across the field Cheryl was speaking to Betty and FP, she seemed annoyed which amused Toni, despite the context. Essentially, the woman was teaching infants how their bodies worked, while also asking them to use those new bodies to fight. As Betty nodded, Toni was glad at least one of them was taking Cheryl’s instructions seriously.

Near the barn, Sweet Pea was organizing the patrol groups and overseeing their change over. She was nothing but proud of the man she considered to be her brother. Mere months before, he was a close minded slacker with a bad attitude and a pension for bullying the smallest person around. Currently, however, he was a leader and an inspiration to the people around him. Every face that surrounded him was filled with admiration for his dedication and ability to both see and plan for the bigger picture. 

Of course Toni hoped to win what was quickly approaching, but matter the outcome, there were far more accomplishments than failures, and growth on a scale she could have never predicted. 

Betty saw what she wanted and obtained it. Sweet Pea found his footing as the natural born leader he was. Fangs overcame his apprehension towards the supernatural more and more by the day. The Guardians as a whole broke away from tradition and family, simply because it was the right thing to do. 

Above all, there was Cheryl. The woman who was cold, uncaring, menacing and self centered. She first had to learn what love was, as it was such a foreign concept to her after so many decades of neglect. It started with her love for Toni, and then quickly spread to the people around them. It would be easy for her to hide out somewhere until this was all over. Instead she walked the path with Toni, ensured the safety of every Guardian under their care, guided an unsure FP and gifted eternal life to Betty. 

Maybe what was coming would knock them down, but Toni was filled to the brim with love and appreciation, assuring her that they would somehow win. Of course she wasn’t sure what a victory would even look like, but there was no room in her heart or mind for the thought of failure. These were her people, her family, her love. No one was going to take that away from her. 

“Passion is the most powerful force of all.” A woman said behind her. “This will help you fulfill the prophecy.”

Toni turned to find one of the Witches Of The Hill in a silver cloak that rustled slightly in a non existent wind.

“Where are the rest of you?” Toni asked, slightly annoyed by the woman’s sudden appearance for some reason.

“Waiting for you. I have been sent to summon you to the barrier.”

Toni intended to ask why, and probably several other questions, but the woman had already turned around and began walking away. She considered not following, but a familiar song lulled her into a state of agreeance. It was the same song that lured her out of bed and into the forest to begin with. Apparently ancient witches weren’t capable of a simple text or phone call. 

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the edge of the farm, with the other witches lined up along the protection barrier. 

On the other side of that barrier was a familiar face. It could have been some sort of trick, but Toni felt calm and content. She clearly meant no harm.

“Nice of you to join us Sotiras, thought you would be running by now. That's what you usually do isn’t it?”

Sotiras appeared unamused, but gave a small nod of acknowledgement. 

“Your protection barrier is strong. Such great power in a young witch, your enemies must be quaking.”

Toni took another step towards the barrier, careful not to cross or touch it.

“Are you here to watch my enemies come for me, or are you here to help?”

“I am here to finish what I started, a millennia ago, with your permission. You may have been roped into my war, your fate even tied to it, but this is on my shoulders. Every vampire that walks the earth, including ghoulies, does so because I was a coward, and I ran. The Witches Of The Hill grow weaker with each passing moment. It is time, and I am here to help, if you will allow me to cross the barrier.”

Toni felt no hesitation or fear. There was no inkling of a conspiracy afoot. Still, she thought it best to ask the best judge of character she knew. 

Closing her eyes to focus her concentration and message, Toni filled Cheryl in and asked her opinion of letting Sotiras in. Without a moment of hesitation, Cheryl’s reply of  _ ‘let her in’ _ was received. 

With that, Toni raised her hands and turned her thoughts to the barrier. It felt more like a living being than a wall. As such, she asked, rather than commanded, for a gap to open and allow Sotiras through. 

Sotiras stepped through between pulses of the barrier and joined the gaggle of witches on the other side. Her eyes darted over to Cheryl, where they both exchanged a nod of understanding that Toni didn’t share with them. If Cheryl were literally anyone else, Toni would have been concerned about betrayal, or a Trojan horse of some sort. Their bond left no room for distrust. It didn't matter that Cheryl was once again fogging her mind, her trust would not waver. 

Sotiras looked around the grounds of the farm and turned to Toni.

“I believe I have an idea that may slow down those that approach if and when they get through the barrier.” She said quietly.

“What makes you so sure it is a  _ when _ ? It’s possible they never breach the barrier.” Toni replied.

“Anything is possible of course. This battle is not optional. Whether here and now, or later and abroad, it must be handled. I am only offering a detour should they breach your protection barrier. I meant to sow no doubt.”

Toni forced her pride, and by extension her need to take the lead, way down deep and gave her approval to go forward.

For the rest of the evening, The Witches Of The Hill continued to monitor and fortify the barrier. Sotiras and Toni set traps and other surprises for their enemies all over the farm. Sweet Pea kept the Guardians on constant patrol rotations and training drills while Cheryl trained with, and tried not to kill, FP and Betty.

They were doing all they could do, with no one sleeping more than a few minutes at a time. They were too anxious. 

Between tasks, Cheryl and Toni found the briefest of moments to reconnect, it becoming too painful after hours of separation. 

As the sun set, raised again, and waned, Cheryl stole Toni away. They were mere hours away from the battle, so Toni found it odd that she was being led to the Founders house. 

“If your intention is to steal me away to seduce me, I’m afraid we really don’t have time for that.” Toni said as they walked inside.

Cheryl let out a small laugh, their circumstances too dark to revel in humor for any longer than a moment. 

“No, my intention is to get you battle ready, and have a moment alone with you before we... before everything happens. Food and a shower will hopefully do the trick.”

Toni looked between them both and realized they were each covered in dirt, and while Cheryl didn’t sweat, Toni certainly did. 

“That’s probably a good idea. Mind if I rinse off before you join me?”

Cheryl nodded, keeping her mind more fogged than ever as she blurred around the kitchen, getting things together to cook. Toni was sure whatever it was would be delicious, but also ready by the time she got in the shower. Cheryl’s speed had it’s perks...several perks.

As she stepped in the shower, she sort of regretted telling Cheryl there was no time for seduction. Toni just needed a release, and the relaxation that inevitably followed that release. Scrubbing her skin clean from head to toe, Toni waited for Cheryl’s arms to wrap around her waist from behind, as they always did when Cheryl joined her. When they finally did come, the grip was much stronger than usual, and took several minutes before it was released.

Cheryl took a half second and all her speed to wash up before turning to Toni with a look that couldn’t quite be placed. It was loving, but sad, and yet distinctly distant.

Toni wanted to clarify exactly what it was the other woman was thinking, but before she could, Cheryl leaned forward and crashed their lips together with a desperation never before seen in her. 

True, Toni could stop to clarify what was going on, but she would rather enjoy the moment. That moment came with Cheryl’s pinning her against the wall of the shower, every inch of their bodies pushed against each other. She barely had time to take a breath when Cheryl’s lips moved to her neck and hands separated her legs. 

Cheryl had no need to verbalize her request, Toni was mentally screaming her approval and need. Moments later, Toni struggled to stand as Cheryl’s deft fingers first entered her, then pounded inside her at a relentless pace. Thankfully Cheryl was strong enough to hold them both up and fuck Toni into oblivion all at once. 

Their moans filled the bathroom and echoed off of the walls until Cheryl adjusted their position by sinking to her knees and placing both of Toni’s legs on her shoulders. 

Toni used to wall behind her to gain momentum, pushing forward against Cheryl’s swirling tongue, and in no time at all, she shuddered and fell apart in Cheryl’s sturdy grip. It was just the release she needed.

Both women collapsed into a heap of limps of the shower floor, hot water pouring over their backs. Toni would have returned the favor, but knew Cheryl didn’t want or need it, at least not that moment. 

Once she caught her breath, it was nearly stolen away again as Cheryl shifted their position, straddling the exasperated Toni. 

They met in a slow, searing and intent kiss that both women poured their heart and soul into. In that moment, they were joined just as much in body as their minds were. 

“My love for you is more consuming and ferocious than any human language conveys. I hope you know and remember this, no matter what happens tonight.” Cheryl said, in barely more than a whisper. Any quieter and her words would have been lost to the sound of the water. 

Toni nodded and cupped the other woman’s face.

“My love for you is the same. We will get through this, together.”

Tiny pin pricks of blood began to pool In Cheryl’s eyes, signaling she was trying not to cry. It was a rare sight, and threatened to tear Toni apart. 

“What is it?” She asked as Cheryl’s eyes completely filled with crimson tears.

Instead of an answer, either verbal or mental, Cheryl’s shoulders shook as a sob tore it’s way through her chest. The water around them turned pink as it mixed with the blood, and Toni was lost for words. Nothing could prepare her for Cheryl appearing so lost, vulnerable, and maybe even a little broken.

“Hey-” Toni prompted again “I’m right here, we are okay.”

Cheryl attempted to wipe away her tears and stop the sobs rippling out of her, but it was certainly a struggle.

“I’m eternally glad you are here. No matter what happens, I found you and that's all that matters.” She finally choked out.

“Well of course you found me. It’s fate, or destiny, or whatever. We were always going to find each other. I’m just sorry you had to wait so much longer for me than I had to wait for you.”

Cheryl sat up, crossing her legs, and washed her face off in the still running shower water.

“Do you think there is an afterlife? Is there a scenario where we meet again, after we perish in this life.”

Toni also mirrored Cheryl’s position and took a moment to contemplate the question. She honestly hadn’t thought about it much. Then again, she also never really loved anyone enough to want more than one lifetime with them. 

“I don’t know if there is an afterlife. I would hope so, for us to just cease to exist after our life is gone just seems so...pointless. But I will tell you what I do know.”

“What’s that?” Cheryl asked, vaguely amused.

“You won’t die before me. I won’t allow it. There is no scenario where I would adjust or get over it. So, if you go, I go. Remember that before you try and do anything heroic tonight.”

Toni felt intense panic from Cheryl, though, she recovered quickly and blurred them out of the shower and into the room where they dried off and put on a fresh set of clothes. Toni could only hope that the panic was just jitters about the thought of what was to come. She didn’t have the possibility of considering anything else. 

Finally, Toni met back up with her in the kitchen, where Cheryl was putting Toni’s meal on a plate for her. It was her favorite, breakfast for dinner. 

Pancakes and scrambled eggs were paired with orange juice and coffee. Damn did that woman know her well.

Without a word, besides a silent thanks, Toni dug in. She tried to shovel in the food as elegantly as possible, but she was starving and they needed to get back out there. The result was a mad dash through the food and enough pancakes consumed to rival even Sweet Pea’s record. She only wished their breakfast was the start of a lazy Sunday, or a rainy day in. Instead, it was an appetizer for what was sure to be a shit sandwich of a night. 

“Are you ready?” Cheryl asked quietly.

“No, are you?”

“Not at all...let’s do it.” 

Both women stood together, walking hand in hand outside. 

Let the battle begin. 


End file.
